L'éclat du carmin
by Sheraz
Summary: Genèse d'un diamant de glace brillant à la lumière d'une flamme irradiante. Camus - Milo, arpentant les sentiers d'un destin qu'ils veulent écrire de leurs propres mains.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Rating M en prévision de certains chapitres.

Bon... Voici mon dernier projet... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant toute chose et même si j'ai globalement horreur des OC, il y en a. Attendez ! Ne cliquez pas sur la croix rouge tout de suite, laissez moi une petite chance de vous les présenter tous les deux. Et puis vous vous en doutez, ou vous en douterez, ils ne seront pas là durant toute l'histoire. Ça n'était pas prévu, mais je me suis attachée à eux, alors voilà.

Vous constaterez également que j'ai quelque peu modifié la date des événements et que j'ai également fait un petit sort à la chronologie. Alors non, nos petits ors n'auront pas leurs armures à huit ans. Je retarde également l'épisode G et la prise de pouvoir par Saga. Tout cela a bien eu lieu certes, mais un peu plus tard. Désolée pour les puristes.

Vous l'aurez donc compris, l'action se déroule, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, bien que l'âge adulte va arriver très très vite (si tant est qu'ils aient eu une enfance d'ailleurs...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna – 7 février 1984**

Quatre heures du matin. La nuit est encore sombre sur le sanctuaire, alors qu'une ombre humaine se presse hors du temple du scorpion, traînant derrière elle un enfant par la main, avec une rapidité inadaptée dans les marches taillées à même la pierre qui grimpent vers le temple du verseau.

- Elouan !

Sans réellement tenir compte de l'heure matinale à laquelle il pénètre sans ménagement dans les appartements privés du propriétaire, le huitième gardien lâche enfin la main d'un petit blond âgé de cinq à six ans.

- Elouan !

Impassible, le onzième gardien arrive, refermant sur lui un peignoir sombre avant d'adresser à son visiteur un regard contrit mais sans surprise.

- Bonjour Elios et... bonjour Milo.

- Je dois partir en mission dans moins d'une heure, j'ai besoin que tu me le gardes.

Sans vraiment réagir à la question masquée, Elouan s'installe dans un fauteuil en l'invitant à faire de même. Elios a ce caractère empressé qui parvenait encore à le faire sourire, il y a de cela quelques années seulement. Aujourd'hui, le verseau s'est armé de sagesse pour lutter contre cet attendrissement qu'il suscitait chez lui jadis. Car les deux hommes se connaissent de longue date, usant leurs semelles depuis de nombreux hivers sur le dallage du sanctuaire, au service exclusif et illimité de leur divinité. Et pour cause, ils fêteront cette année, leurs trente-trois années. Calmement, et sans quitter le regard azur de son frère d'arme, le onzième gardien poursuit.

- Et pourquoi ne rejoindrait-il pas le dortoir des apprentis pendant ton absence ?

- Parce qu'il me faut toujours des semaines après ça, pour le détoxiquer de leur influence ! Il passe bien trop de temps à pleurnicher dans les bras de Saga. Avec toi au moins je sais qu'il ne régressera pas.

- Je vois...

Lentement le verseau tourne son regard vers la tête blonde qui n'a pas pipé mot.

- Le problème vois tu, c'est que je pars également en mission ce matin.

- Une mission pour laquelle tu peux peut-être l'emmener ? La mienne est trop dangereuse.

- Effectivement, le mienne ne l'est pas... Le jour est arrivé d'aller chercher mon apprenti. Je pars pour Paris aujourd'hui.

- Parfait, toi, ton apprenti et le gamin ! Avec vous deux, il évoluera vers ce que je m' atèle à le faire devenir. Accepte. Et puis il n'est pas compliqué à surveiller, il n'a même pas encore trouvé le moyen d'éveiller son cosmos.

Honteux, l'enfant baisse les yeux, ne parvenant pas à soutenir le regard du verseau, d'un vert si pâle qu'il semble translucide et impressionnant de pureté.

- Il a cinq ans et demi, Elios...

- Et alors ? Bon... Tu me le gardes ou pas ?

- D'accord...

Quelques heures après, le chevalier du verseau embarque à bord d'un vol en direction de Paris, accompagné d'un petit arachnide bavard, tout à fait satisfait de ses vacances et de l'absence de son tuteur.

Se trémoussant sur son siège, l'enfant ne cesse d'admirer ce que le hublot de la cabine lui permet d'apercevoir, non sans attirer l'attention d'Elouan à chaque nuage de forme un peu spéciale. Il reste à espérer que son apprenti, à lui, sera tout son opposé, calme et silencieux, pour contrebalancer le ton des jours qui s'annoncent.

- Milo ? Peux tu te tenir tranquille jusque la fin du vol s'il te plaît ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir.

Immédiatement l'enfant se calme, reportant son attention vers le verseau.

Cet homme l'a toujours fasciné et l'amitié qu'il entretient avec son propre maître lui permet de le côtoyer régulièrement. TSes cheveux sont d'un blond presque blanc, longs et lisses, tout comme cette pureté et cette droiture dont chacun le sait investi. Sa beauté froide fascine, autant que la profondeur de son esprit.

- Il ressemble à quoi votre apprenti ?

- Je l'ignore. Je sais simplement qu'il a quelques mois de plus que toi.

- Lui aussi il n'a plus de parents ?

- C'est compliqué... Il lui reste sa mère, mais elle ne demande qu'à nous le confier...

Horrifié le petit scorpion cligne deux fois des yeux.

- Sa maman ne veut plus de lui ?

- Je n'en sais pas encore assez pour te répondre Milo. Nous verrons sur place.

Et jusqu'à atterrissage, l'enfant garde le silence, ne reprenant pas même la parole dans le taxi qui les dépose tous les deux devant l'imposante grille de fer forgé ouvrant sur une large allée desservant un manoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis devant un thé pour l'un et un chocolat chaud pour l'autre, une femme leur présente un enfant de tout juste six ans, la peau diaphane et le regard mutin caché par de nombreuse mèches sanguines retombant sur son front. Seul ombre au tableau, même sur l'invitation de sa mère, l'enfant ne dit pas un mot. Milo s'amuse à l'observer, curieusement attiré par le physique déconcertant de son futur frère d'arme. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car la conversation des adultes, dans une langue incompréhensible, n'a pour résultat que de le faire soupirer.

- Vous m'avez parlé d'un problème avec cet enfant... Dites m'en plus.

- Et bien cela remonte à quelques mois. Mon défunt mari a trouvé la mort dans un accident routier. Notre fils était avec lui et le choc fut terrible. Mon époux est mort sur le coup et Camus a été projeté hors du véhicule, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les secours l'ont retrouvé dans un champ, conscient et pourtant gravement blessé. Pour les médecins, qu'il se soit remis relève du miracle. Depuis ce jour là, son comportement a changé. Bien entendu j'ai mis ça sur le compte du choc... La perte de son père et l'accident... Je l'ai emmené consulter des médecins... Mais rien n'y fait, il est devenu violent.

- Oh vraiment ? Violent ?

- Jusque présent, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. A l'école, il était en rythme anticipé, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu beaucoup de facilités à aller vers les autres, il savait s'imposer par son comportement toujours sage et appliqué. Mais désormais... J'ai dû avoir recours aux services d'un précepteur après que son établissement n'ait plus voulu de lui. Nous ignorons comment il s'y est pris, mais l'un de ses camarades a failli en perdre son bras. Il était tout bleu ! La pauvre victime n'a jamais réussi à expliquer ce qui est arrivé, et Camus n'a jamais accepté de dire un seul mot. Et puis... Il fait d'autres choses étranges...

- Comme quoi ?

Elouan baisse quelques instants son regard vers l'enfant dont les mains se sont crispées autour de son mug fumant dans une attitude douloureuse, sans pour autant qu'il ne tourne les yeux vers les adultes.

- Et bien j'ai encore failli le perdre il y a quelques jours à peine. Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient dans son lit, totalement frigorifié, les bras et les jambes souffrants d'engelures et je le soupçonne fortement d'être sorti durant la nuit et d'être tombé dans l'étang pour revenir dans cet état. Le psychiatre de l'hôpital m'a demandé si mon fils était suicidaire, à six ans, rendez-vous compte ! Ils s'accordent désormais à dire qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête...

Elouan repose sa tasse sans ciller. Que de simples humains ne puissent comprendre celui qui lui revient de droit, _son_ diamant de glace, ne l'étonne guère. Lui même est passé par là. Camus se débat seul et en silence contre un phénomène qu'il ignore et qui doit le terrifier. Quant aux histoires inventées de lac et de suicide, elle ne peuvent que lui faire ressentir plus encore le rejet de sa propre famille.

- Je vois...

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment inquiété par la situation.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, non. J'ai la certitude de posséder la solution à son problème. Mais pour cela, il faut effectivement que vous me confiiez cet enfant, comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans nos lettres.

- C'est quand même miraculeux que vous m'ayez contactée alors même que je ne savais plus quoi faire de lui. Enfin... _Pour_ lui.

- Croyez bien que j'en prendrai le plus grand soin.

Calmement le verseau se lève en ramassant le sac rapidement concocté pour l'enfant. Nul doute que le petit ressent avec angoisse les sentiments d'une mère partagée entre l'effroi qu'il représente, la honte qu'il suscite par son comportement, et sa totale incompétence face à son propre fils. D'ailleurs, la porte est très vite refermée derrière eux. Après avoir aidé Milo, toujours étrangement silencieux, à s'installer dans le taxi, Elouan s'accroupit face à son nouvel apprenti, essuyant rapidement une larme cristallisée au coin de son œil gauche. Avec un sourire, le Verseau observe la larme fondre sur le bout de son doigt avant de relever les yeux vers l'enfant.

- Alors. Déjà, laisse moi te dire, que pleurer ne résout rien. De plus... C'est très mauvais pour la peau. Les larmes ont ce coté salin très irritant.

Mais même si le regard sanguin de l'enfant a accroché le sien, aucun sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.

- Comprends bien, Camus, que je sais ce qui t'arrive. Je sais aussi, que même si tu risques de t'en défendre, tu dois avoir très peur de ce que tu ressens et de ce que tu fais, car je sais que tu as blessé ton camarade sans le vouloir... Je suppose que le comportement de ta mère n'arrange rien et que son incompétence à t'aider n'a pu aboutir qu'à lui faire perdre ta confiance. Tu te retrouves seul à subir ce que tu ne comprends pas. Mais c'est terminé. Parce que moi, je sais. Dis toi pour commencer que ce que tu vis n'a rien d'anormal. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir et après cela, tu seras, j'en suis certain et t'en fais la promesse, l'un des plus puissants chevaliers du verseau que les rangs d'Athéna ont comptés.

- Un chevalier ?

Elouan esquisse un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien voilà, tu m'as parlé. Oui... Un chevalier.

Et sans attendre l'enfant enroule ses deux bras autour de son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras, trouvant enfin en ce monde, quelqu'un capable de comprendre sa peur et la souffrance que son propre cosmos lui inflige, à défaut d'être canalisé.

Dans la voiture les deux enfants s'observent à nouveau, en silence.

- Tu n'as plus l'air ravi Milo...

- Je ne peux pas parler avec lui...

Amusé, l'adulte s'efforce de prendre malgré tout, un air réprobateur devant la moue contrariée de l'enfant.

- Comprends bien qu'apprendre notre langue ne se fera pas en un jour, mais je compte sur toi pour l'y aider...

Soudain investi d'une mission qui lui semble capitale par l'ami de son propre maître, Milo retrouve le sourire et la fierté de pouvoir venir en aide à un autre enfant un peu plus âgé que lui. Et dans l'avion, tout semble se dérouler à merveille, même si Camus ne semble pas très loquace, malgré le moulin à paroles grec assis près de lui. Milo lui a laissé le coté hublot, lui expliquant à l'avance toutes les merveilles qu'il a vu lors du premier voyage, même si le petit français n'en comprend pas un traître mot. Elouan les observe, satisfait, non sans remarquer que Camus s'efforce de ne pas le toucher.

Le retour au sanctuaire se passe sous le meilleur augure. Milo sourit, fier d'être le premier à l'avoir vu, ce spécimen étrange d'apprenti verseau, déjà froid comme la glace, qui suit fièrement son maître avec une allure altière qu'aucun d'eux ne peut se targuer d'avoir eu, alors qu'à peine déracinés de leur famille, ils franchissaient les portes du sanctuaire.

C'est bien. Oui. Très bien. Elouan, satisfait, prend le temps d'installer confortablement son disciple dans le onzième temple, souriant de n'avoir pas décelé chez lui la moindre appréhension face à la découverte pourtant perturbante que représente ce sanctuaire.

Dans la soirée, Elios fait son retour avec le même vacarme que celui de son départ quelques jours plus tôt. A cela près qu'en entrant dans les appartement privés, il reste en arrêt face à la crinière flamboyante installée près de son maître et de Milo.

- Ma parole Elouan, tu n'as pas eu de chance toi non plus... Il a l'air pire que le mien...

- Oh... Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien regarde le ! Il est maigrelet ! Et puis c'est presque au point de l'apprenti poissons, dont je ne sais toujours pas s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon...

- Il a six ans.

- Mouai... Pour le coup, je préfère quand même le mien.

- C'est bien la première fois.

Et pour cause... Elouan se souviendra longtemps de la réaction de son ami, lorsqu'il lui a ramené, lui même – le scorpion ayant refusé d'aller le chercher – la petite tête blonde de cinq ans.

- Mais il est minuscule !

- C'est un enfant et c'est ton disciple désormais.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ! Que veux tu que je fasse avec « ça » ! Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un cosmos chez lui !

Le petit scorpion fraîchement orphelin et livré à lui même dans les bas quartiers d'Athènes, s'était mis à pleurer, accroissant encore le rejet de son maître.

Depuis ce jour là, le gamin supportait les brimades et les tentatives toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, que lui faisait subir Elios pour obliger son cosmos à s'éveiller. En vain, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Je te présente Elios, Camus, le chevalier du scorpion et maître de Milo.

- Tu lui parles en français ?

- Il vient d'arriver, laisse lui le temps...

- Il ne m'a même pas salué...

- Il ne sait pas qu'il doit le faire.

- Et dire bonjour, il sait ?

Elouan laisse échapper de ses lèvres l'un des rares, vraiment très rares soupirs que sa constance l'aide habituellement à retenir.

- Là c'est clair qu'il ne doit pas en avoir envie... Je ne me mêle pas de la façon dont tu élèves Milo, fais en de même pour Camus.

- Oui, et bien avec ça, je plains Athéna... Je ne sais pas comment sera, à terme, la future génération, mais s'ils doivent livrer une guerre sainte, nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils évoluent radicalement ! Ma foi, j'aurais largement préféré avoir un disciple comme ceux du capricorne ou du cancer !

Imperturbable, Elouan leur sert du café.

- Ils sont plus âgés.

- Le poisson aussi, il n'empêche que je n'en voudrais pas un comme ça !

Le verseau émet un léger claquement de langue, agacé.

- Tu m'exaspères quand tu t'y mets.

Elios fronce les sourcils, observant avec stupeur l'humidité ambiante se cristalliser finement autour de l'enfant dont les yeux sanguins ne l'ont pas quitté. Du moins jusqu'à ce que cette nouvelle manifestation de cosmos ne le fatigue et ne menace de geler ses propres doigts. Elouan s'empresse de saisir ses mains et les cristaux disparaissent de suite. Il faut calmer Camus et lui prouver qu'il peut maîtriser ce qui lui arrive.

- Tu vois, je sais comment faire pour t'aider... Et puisque je viens d'avoir un petit aperçu de ce que tu es capable de faire sans le vouloir, il me semble important que tu apprennes rapidement à contenir tes émotions Camus. Ce cosmos n'en est que la simple expression. Tu dois apprendre à le contrôler lui aussi afin de ne l'utiliser que de la façon la plus adaptée. Je te montrerai.

- Alors comme ça, son cosmos est éveillé... Déjà...

Sans se retourner, Elouan répond au scorpion visiblement très intéressé.

- D'abord, qui te dit que ce sont ses émotions, il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que je dis...

- Certes, mais il ressent parfaitement que ça ne plaît pas à Milo, ni même à moi.

- Et comment se fait-il qu'il soit déjà en mesure de s'exprimer, ce mini cosmos ridiculement froid ?

- Camus a survécu à un grave accident. Pour lui épargner la mort son cosmos a dû s'év...

Brusquement Elouan se tourne vers Elios en se redressant. Le scorpion se pare d'un sourire énigmatique.

- Elios...

- Ah ça, ça me regarde, mon ami !

* * *

**Maison des gémeaux - 28 octobre 1984**

Dans les bras de Saga, le petit scorpion est en sueur, commençant à délirer, malgré les soins prodigués par son aîné. Autour d'eux, tous les apprentis or, désormais arrivés au sanctuaire, attendent en silence, l'issue de la situation.

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Aioros est revenu du treizième temple, bredouille, le Pope refusant de se mêler de la situation. Aucun de leurs maîtres n'a bougé le moindre doigt. Saga redresse les yeux vers Camus, qui semble étrangement serein, malgré son attention toute tournée vers le futur huitième gardien.

En quelques mois, Camus a appris leur langue, sachant désormais s'exprimer en grec comme n'importe quel natif du pays ayant son âge. Et parfois même mieux. Cette capacité fait partie de ses nombreuses fiertés puisqu' Elouan l'encourage vivement à se montrer digne de ses capacités. Fier, noble et altier. C'est ainsi que le verseau résume avec un plaisir écrasant, son apprenti. Hautain, méprisant et prétentieux, c'est ainsi que le qualifient la plupart des apprentis du sanctuaire, tous rangs confondus. Et Camus ne semble absolument pas y prêter attention, se contentant très largement de l'amitié sans limite que lui voue désormais le petit scorpion et du regard bienveillant des plus grands tels que Saga, Shura et Aphrodite.

- Camus, peux tu me réexpliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien Elios était en colère, il a envoyé l'aiguillon du scorpion qui l'a touché au mollet. Ensuite, il l'a jeté dehors, vers le temple de la balance, en criant qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un bébé et qu'il ne voulait le revoir que lorsqu'il aurait un cosmos à lui présenter. Après quoi je suis allé te chercher, pour que tu viennes l'aider Saga...

Le gémeau tourne les yeux vers le talon de l'enfant au dessus duquel apparaît une fine piqûre entourée d'un large cercle bleuté.

- Tu ne parais pas spécialement inquiet pour ton ami...

- Non. Maintenant qu'il est avec toi, je sais que tu l'aides à moins souffrir et à faire baisser sa fièvre. Et puis je suis heureux, parce qu'il est vivant et cela veut dire que son cosmos s'est éveillé. Mon maître dit que son cosmos l'immunise contre le dard du scorpion... Maintenant, son maître va commencer à l'aimer et Milo pourra enfin être heureux.

Saga l'observe un moment. Nul doute que le futur chevalier du verseau sera doté d'une force de caractère qui ne manquera pas de leur être profitable.

Et effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant est paisiblement endormi dans les bras de son aîné, la fièvre étant tombée. C'est également le moment que choisit Elouan pour faire son entrée dans le temple gemini.

- Ne bouge pas Saga, je comprends que tu ne viennes pas me saluer dans ces conditions et je te prie de ne pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Milo en a besoin. Je te félicite une fois de plus de l'attention dont tu fais preuve envers eux. Kerios serait probablement fier de voir ce que tu deviens.

Saga le remercie humblement d'un geste de tête, avant qu'Elouan ne se tourne vers son disciple.

- Camus ? Il va être l'heure de ta leçon...

En silence l'enfant se lève, s'assure avec discrétion que Milo est toujours assoupi, dit au revoir à Saga et suit sagement son maître en direction du onzième temple.

* * *

**Temple du verseau – Plus tard dans la soirée**

Une leçon de piano. Voilà ce qu'interrompent Elios et Milo, lorsqu'ils pénètrent, juste avant l'heure du dîner, dans les appartements privés du onzième temple.

Dubitatif, le scorpion soupire en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, tandis que son élève admire en silence la dextérité du maître et de son apprenti en se laissant porter par la musique.

- Elouan, Elouan, Elouan... Puisque tu te permets si souvent de critiquer ma façon de m'y prendre avec celui qui vient _enfin_ de devenir mon élève maintenant qu'il a un peu d'intérêt, je vais faire de même... Laisse moi te dire que ça n'est pas une leçon de piano qui va faire de lui un guerrier sans compromis. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas l'élever comme un fils, mais comme un apprenti. Comment veux tu qu'il ne croule pas sous les sentiments parasites de cette façon !

- Je ne l'élève pas comme un guerrier mais comme un chevalier. Et tu ne t'es pas toujours plaint toi, de mon talent pour la musique... Quant à ses sentiments, rassure toi, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

Sur ce le verseau se lève, imité par son élève, et les invite à passer à table. Ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres soirs, ils dîneront tous les quatre. Mais pour la première fois Milo semble particulièrement touché d'avoir enfin quelques attentions de la part de celui qui manquait encore de le tuer, quelques heures auparavant.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir en faire quelque chose. Demain, nous irons à l'arène. Ils vont voir, que mon apprenti sera le meilleur d'entre tous...

Camus et Eoulan échangent un regard satisfait. Nul doute que l'ambiance sera désormais plus supportable. Quoique...

- J'espère _Petite Flamme_, que tu me donneras vite toutes les raisons d'être fier de toi. Et puis mange, tu es encore pâle. Ce que ça peut être fragile à cet âge !

Et les deux adultes discutent, longuement, ce soir là, bien après le dîner d'ailleurs, de leurs craintes pour l'avenir et de ce passé qui les a faits tels qu'ils sont devenus. Assis dans un canapé, Camus et Milo se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre, et le livre qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains s'échoue sur le sol dans un bruit bref, attirant l'attention des deux maîtres. Rapidement, Elouan lève un doigt vers son ami afin qu'il retienne le commentaire acerbe qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

- Ils ont six ans, alors laisse les donc dormir ainsi. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Elios finit par l'admettre et se tait, regardant son pair les couvrir d'une chaude couverture pour palier au froid régnant dans le onzième temple.

- D'ailleurs, tu peux rester ici toi aussi...

Le regard gris du scorpion s'assombrit quelque peu.

- Je te ferai préparer la chambre d'amis.

- Très bien... Puisqu'il ne faut pas réveiller les gamins...

Satisfait, Elouan le laisse regagner sa chambre. De beaux jours s'annoncent, probablement les meilleurs de leurs quatre existences.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous sommes vendredi et c'est donc le jour que j'ai choisi pour poster sur L'éclat du carmin. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews dès le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle aventure ! Promis, je vais faire mon possible pour vous pondre quelque chose de bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Maison du verseau - 7 Février 1985**

Avec une grande application, la brosse passe et lisse les longues mèches sanguines de l'enfant, sagement assis devant son maître. Elouan esquisse un sourire en poursuivant le brossage. Voilà un an qu'Athéna lui a offert la possibilité de ramener son disciple auprès de lui. Une année durant laquelle, pas une seule fois, l'enfant n'a parlé de sa mère. Pas une seule larme en espérant son retour. Pas un seul mot sur son passé, sa vie d'avant semblant définitivement enterrée. Plusieurs mois déjà qu'il n'a plus à intervenir pour aider Camus lorsque ses émotions sont encore trop fortes pour qu'il parvienne à maîtriser ce jeune et fougueux cosmos doré. Car le garçon désormais âgé de sept ans, derrière son apparence encore assez frêle et calme, a très vite trouvé la façon de contraindre ses petits camarades, apprentis de tous niveaux, au silence, lorsqu'il fait l'objet de brimades liées à cette différence que son maître l'encourage à cultiver. Car, rares sont ceux d'entre eux auxquels le jeune verseau consent à adresser la parole. Et lorsque la majorité des petits rêvent d'activités plus seyantes à leur âge, Camus décline et préfère écouter Saga leur lire l'histoire d'un héros grec, ou rejoindre son maître pour poursuivre ses propres apprentissages.

Camus n'est _pas_, le commun des mortels, et il le fait déjà savoir. Et paradoxalement, l'enfant recherche avec assiduité la présence de ses pairs et exprime un réel besoin de leur présence, tout en faisant preuve d'autant de distance fictive et de silence que d'attention pour eux. « Étrangement attirant » comme aime à le qualifier Elouan que rien n'a jamais rendu plus heureux que l'entrée de Camus dans sa vie.

Avec l'un d'entre eux pourtant, les choses sont bien différentes. Et pourtant, le jeune scorpion développe une personnalité presque totalement opposée. Milo, au cosmos désormais parfaitement éveillé, n'a en commun avec son camarade du onzième temple, qu'une fierté exacerbée. Le futur huitième gardien est un exemple d'enthousiasme et de sociabilité. Un compétiteur pour le titre « d'apprenti le plus précoce du sanctuaire » qu'il a inventé lui même. Mais aussi, probablement, l'esprit le plus inventif en matière de « bêtises à faire rugir le Pope », comme il aime à le dire. Et l'enfant vit à bride abattue, Elios lui permettant absolument tout, tant qu'il réussit à atteindre son but. Comme ce jour où le Pope lui même avait convoqué son maître et Milo au sujet d'un morceau d'armure dérobé dans l'atelier du premier temple. Morceau servant d'entraînement à son propre disciple, Mu. La seule question qu'Elios s'était empressé de poser avait fait pâlir le Pope derrière son masque.

« Il a voulu dérober un morceau d'armure ? Il a réussi au moins ? »

Milo s'était efforcé de rester sérieux, aidé par l'expression métallique extrêmement effrayante du Pope. Mais bien sûr qu'il y était parvenu, à voler cette armure...

L'arrivée dans le onzième temple des deux scorpions sort Elouan de ses rêveries, bien qu'il poursuive, avec application, le lissage de cette chevelure enfantine devenue en un an d'une longueur déjà conséquente. Agacé par la scène, Elios s'installe dans un fauteuil, laissant Milo courir pour rejoindre son ami.

- Franchement Elouan... N'as tu pas mieux à faire ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut être, aujourd'hui, plus important que Camus.

Le scorpion plisse les yeux.

- Tu as changé...

- Absolument pas... J'ai simplement obtenu la plus belle chose que notre fonction nous autorise à avoir la chance d'assurer l'avenir en élevant un disciple.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un « disciple », comme tu le dis toi aussi, pas un fils.

- Et quelle différence y vois tu, mon ami, puisque le but reste le même, les préparer au mieux, pour le futur qui les attend ?

- C'est une façon très originale de le préparer à son épreuve finale...

Même si Elouan est passé maître dans l'art de conserver son calme en toute circonstance, il ne peut cacher une certaine colère à cette réflexion, son geste s'étant interrompu, la brosse serrée entre ses doigts.

- Laisse le tranquille avec ça.

Milo se penche alors à l'oreille de Camus, refermant ses mains autour de ses lèvres comme pour lui chuchoter un secret qu'il craindrait de savoir entendu.

- Ils vont encore se disputer.

Camus hoche la tête et les deux enfants échangent un sourire, totalement habitués à ce genre de scène. A son tour le petit verseau se penche à son oreille et imite les airs de son maître en chuchotant.

-_ Ne me dis pas comment je dois élever Camus, tu délaisses tellement Milo qu'il deviendra totalement ingérable !_

Et au petit scorpion de répondre en mimant l'air exaspéré de son maître

_- Et tu dorlotes tellement Camus que tu en feras un pleurnichard associable !_

Et les deux enfants s'efforcent de rire le plus discrètement du monde. Le plus bénéfique dans tout cela, c'est que leur petite discussion à voix basse, a tué dans l'œuf la querelle qui menaçait d'éclater entre leurs maîtres qui se sont occupés à les regarder, avec un attendrissement certain pour Elouan et un faux désintérêt pour Elios.

S'apercevant qu'ils sont observés, les deux enfants reprennent une attitude parfaitement angélique.

- Maître, qu'est-ce que « l'épreuve finale » ?

Après un bref air de reproche à l'attention d'Elios, Elouan repose la brosse et contourne Camus pour faire enfin face aux deux enfants.

- Et bien... C'est une épreuve ultime, qui permet de tester votre mérite et votre capacité à porter les armures d'or. Dans la forme, elles sont différentes pour chacun de vous. Dans le fond, elles sont totalement identiques. En effet, seul un cœur pur et une volonté animée par l'amour d'Athéna, peut vous permettre d'atteindre le niveau de cosmos nécessaire à obtenir l'armure. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre rapide réussite à tous les deux. Néanmoins, vous avez encore du travail à fournir avant d'y prétendre. En attendant, il est temps de vous déposer chez Saga. N'avez-vous pas prévu une soirée anniversaire avec tous les apprentis or dans la troisième maison ?

- Si ! s'écrit avec fierté le petit scorpion déjà fier de pouvoir passer enfin toute une nuit « entre apprentis » sans la surveillance des adultes. Quelques heures où les bêtises seront de mise et durant lesquelles Aioros et Saga ont promis de leur raconter tout un tas d'histoires plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, avec « des spectres et des monstres horribles » comme il l'a réclamé, juste parce qu'il s'est lancé le défi de faire frémir son ami français, persuadé de n'être « effrayé par aucune histoire de bébé ».

Dans l'intimité du huitième temple, ce soir là, Elouan et Elios dînent en silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le scorpion ne se décide à prendre la conversation en main.

- Te rends tu compte que cela fait des lustres que nous ne sous sommes pas retrouvés seuls ?

- Un an, quatre mois et vingt-sept jours.

Elouan observe la précision de sa réponse renvoyer le scorpion dans son mutisme. Évidement qu'il se rend compte que la présence des deux apprentis a considérablement bousculé leur amitié. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de son diamant de glace, puisqu' auparavant, Elios faisait assez peu de cas de son disciple.

- Elios ?

- Quoi ?

Sa voix est sèche mais peu importe. Elouan y est habitué et ne se formalise plus tellement des sautes d'humeur de son ami.

- Tu sais que bientôt, Camus et moi devrons partir. Est-ce que vous viendrez nous voir ?

- Évidemment ! Crois tu que je vais pouvoir tenir le gamin plus d'un an si je ne l'emmène pas voir son ami ?

Les deux yeux vert pâles semblent se satisfaire de la réponse, puisqu' Elouan reprend calmement son repas. Même si Milo lui sert de prétexte, il n'est certainement pas le seul scorpion à ne pas être capable de se priver d'un ami pendant une longue année.

« Un ami ». Qualificatif chargé de valeur et pourtant tellement amer dans son esprit, lui qui depuis les premiers émois de l'adolescence, ne s'est autorisé pour seul sentiment que celui qui consiste à l'aimer. Depuis plus de vingt ans, Elios le contraint à étouffer son désir sous peine de repousser définitivement celui qu'il considère comme l'être vivant le plus important au monde, sans pour autant être capable d'envisager en faire son amant.

- Bien. J'en suis ravi. Et puis ça fera du bien à Milo de découvrir le monde.

- Moui... A part le patin à glace, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait apprendre là bas...

Elouan esquisse un sourire, loin de se fâcher d'une telle provocation.

- Apprendre à comprendre Camus peut-être ?

- Inutile. Milo a un esprit aussi cartésien que le mien. Nous ne consacrons pas notre existence à comprendre l'inexplicable.

Durant quelques instant, le regard vert glacial se pose sur le sien. Le plus compliqué avec Elios, c'est de ne pas s'arrêter à l'apparence rustre qu'il s'acharne à donner à chacun de ses mots. Car rares sont ceux qui ne possèdent pas un double sens. C'est pourquoi parmi la chevalerie, Elouan reste le seul capable de réellement comprendre le bouillant scorpion. Et contrairement à son élève, le maître n'est pas un élément doté d'une grande sociabilité. Seul Elouan reçoit son intérêt. Leur confiance est sans limite. Leur dévouement l'un envers l'autre ne souffre pour seul rival que celui qu'ils vouent à Athéna.

Et désormais, à leurs élèves. Car même si Elios s'en défend, le téméraire osant toucher à un seul cheveux blond de son petit protégé, signe son arrêt de mort.

Et la nuit s'écoule chastement au sein du huitième temple, les deux chevaliers faisant comme l'impose Elios, systématiquement chambre à part. En songeant à cela, Elouan esquisse un sourire, durant le petit déjeuner, en observant sans discrétion son ami, assis en face de lui, buvant un café en lisant un devoir de Milo qu'il tient dans l'autre main. Elios lève peu les yeux sur lui, ses tenues matinales s'agençant d'une façon faussement négligée, sa chemise de soie n'étant qu'à peine fermée. Elouan le sait, il l'a toujours su. Il lui plaît. Mais ça jamais, Elios ne consentira à l'accepter. C'est leur cruelle réalité. Et comme si la simple raison de son sexe n'était pas suffisante, Elios étant un inconditionnel séducteur de jupons, le scorpion se couvre par de nombreuses justifications liées à leur statut de saint d'or.

Elouan n'est pas dupe, mais après toutes ces années et l'imminence de leur déclin, il est plus que temps de leur donner une dernière chance.

Alors lentement le verseau se lève et contourne la table, observant avec délice le regard d'Elios s'accrocher péniblement aux lignes tracées par l'enfant dans son cahier. Une fois derrière lui, Elouan referme avec dextérité, ses doigts sur ses épaules, massant avec talent les muscles tendus d'un scorpion luttant de toutes ses forces pour refuser d'admettre que cette attention lui procure un bien fou. Imperturbable – du moins croit-il en donner l'apparence – Elios poursuit sa lecture.

Jusqu'à ce que quelques mèche d'un blond si pâle ne viennent glisser devant lui, accompagnant le mouvement d'Elouan désormais penché au dessus de son épaule, tandis que ses mains glissent sur son torse dans un geste plus sensuel qu'amical.

A cet instant, ses mains frissonnent sur le cahier et son regard se redresse pour se poser sur un objet qu'il ne voit même pas.

Des deux chevaliers, difficile d'estimer lequel fait le plus d'efforts pour s'interdire l'expression du moindre sentiment.

- Elouan... Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à remonter.

Soit... Le concerné ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela comme premiers mots prononcés, mais après tout, ils sous-entendent qu'ils pourraient surprendre davantage que ce que leur âge n'autorise. Alors Elouan s'en contente, ravi et approche les lèvres de son oreille pour lui chuchoter sa réponse.

- Il n'est pas très difficile de fermer une porte. Ils iront jouer plus loin.

Pragmatique, le scorpion tourne le visage vers lui, refermant malgré tout une main autour de la sienne dans un geste étrangement consolateur.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de fermer cette porte.

Silencieux, les yeux pâles d'Elouan se sont figés sur lui. Après tout, que faut-il comprendre ? Qu'une fois de plus la réponse est non ? Autant refuser d'admettre la pérennité de ce refus chaque fois plus douloureux à mesure que le temps s'écoule.

Alors Elios se croit en devoir d'insister.

- Elouan, je ne veux pas que les enfants, et plus particulièrement Milo, ne voient, ne serait-ce que... ça.

Cette fois, le frisson qui parcourt Elouan de part en part, Elios l'a parfaitement senti et s'en inquiète légèrement, la chose étant réputée, il le sait, tout à fait impossible.

- Elouan ?

Lentement le verseau se redresse, laissant glisser ses mains désormais vides de toute sensualité, contre lui, jusqu'à s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Tu as raison. Il est plus que temps que moi et Camus nous partions pour la Sibérie Orientale.

- Elouan, mais attends !

Déjà le scorpion part à sa suite, le verseau reprenant avec assurance le chemin de son temple, sous le regard médusé des deux enfants venant de remonter du temple gémellaire.

- Bordel Elouan, je te dis d'attendre !

Mais sans un mot, le concerné poursuit sa route, sans même se retourner.

Camus et Milo échangent un regard inquiet. Qu'ils se disputent, c'est fréquent, mais qu'ils se séparent, c'est bien la première fois.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a ton maître Camus, mais je connais Elios. Il ne l'appellera pas deux fois...

- Il est amoureux. Voilà tout.

A cette réponse, le blond reste dubitatif durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur rapidement contraint au silence par le regard sérieux et froid de son ami.

- Attends... Tu veux dire que ton maître... est amoureux... du mien ? Mais Camus...

- Et toi tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? Parfois tu es un bébé Milo...

Et comme son maître vient de le faire quelques minutes plus tôt, Camus prend le chemin de son temple, s'arrêtant juste un instant au coté d'Elios, juste le temps de poser sur lui un regard froid comme la glace et de reprendre sa route.

Milo près de lui, Elios passe un bras autour de son épaule.

- Peste soit des verseaux ! Viens... Rentrons t'entraîner. Et qu'ils aillent au diable !

* * *

**Maison du Verseau - Quelques minutes plus tard**

Devant le regard inquiet de son disciple posté derrière lui, Elouan s'efforce de se calmer et s'accroupit face à lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Camus s'inquiète, parce que jamais, même lors de ses échecs, son maître n'a montré la moindre colère. Or depuis qu'ils ont quitté la maison du scorpion, son cosmos n'exprime que la tempête.

- Camus, tout va très bien rassure toi. Je vais aller voir le Pope dans la journée. Il est temps pour nous de commencer la seconde phase de ton entraînement. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'elle va nous emmener loin d'ici, en Sibérie Orientale. Tu verras, c'est magnifique. Ce sera probablement la plus belle chose que tu verras de toute ta vie, après le sourire d'Athéna.

Elouan se mord la lèvre, ennuyé de voir le regard troublé de son élève à l'évocation d'un départ qui s'annonce imminent.

- De toute façon nous devions partir. Tu as acquis ici tout ce que le sanctuaire me permet de t'apprendre. Désormais, il faut aller chez nous. Tu verras, ça te plaira.

- Vous ne voulez plus le revoir ?

Après avoir posé sur lui un bref regard sévère, le verseau se relève.

- Bien sûr que si. Et tu verras qu'ils viendront nous voir. Je sais, je comprends parfaitement que ton ami va te manquer, mais c'est un passage obligé, pour lui comme pour toi. Vous avez beau en avoir l'âge, votre enfance se termine. Il faut vous concentrer sur le travail.

L'enfant acquiesce, pour enfin voir le sourire revenir sur les lèvres de cet homme qu'il admire et aime comme un père.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'exprimes pas tout ce que tu penses Camus. Tu sais qu'auprès de moi tu as le droit de le faire. Alors je t'écoute.

- Je me demandais simplement... pourquoi il se comporte de cette façon avec vous.

Stoïque son maître l'observe sans laisser s'exprimer cet étonnement et cet étrange satisfaction de voir que malgré son âge, l'enfant a une sensibilité particulièrement développée.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses dont tu devrais te soucier. Tu n'as que sept ans Camus.

L'enfant reste tristement silencieux, si bien qu'Elouan s'accroupit à nouveau à sa hauteur.

- Je me surprends parfois à regretter que tu grandisses aussi vite. Mais après tout... N'est-ce pas ce que j'attends de toi, pour te préparer au service d'Athéna ? Tu apprends et comprends si vite...

Camus l'observe en silence, inquiet de déceler tant de nostalgie dans la voix si douce de son maître.

- Vois tu Camus... Elios ne se comporte pas mal avec moi. Il... fait ce qu'il doit faire, se dévouer corps et âme, à sa déesse.

- Mais vous aussi, et pourtant, vous l'aimez.

A ce terme, le verseau cille et se redresse sans le quitter des yeux. Fascinant de clairvoyance. Oui. Sans nul doute, Camus sera un verseau remarquable.

- Tu n'as pas encore idée du panel de sentiments que notre statut d'humain nous permet d'éprouver. L'Amour, si son nom paraît simple, revêt bien des formes Camus. Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas seulement de simples humains. Nous sommes des chevaliers. Certains de ces sentiments ont la fâcheuse tendance à nous éloigner de nos buts. Ou bien, les rendent plus difficiles à atteindre. L'Amour peut-être envahissant, lorsqu'il est trop puissant. Au point de rivaliser avec celui que nous devons avoir pour Athéna. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Elios a simplement... la gentillesse de me le rappeler.

- Mais tous les deux, vous aimez bien trop Athéna pour en oublier votre devoir.

- Nul ne peut supputer de la façon dont un sentiment est capable d'évoluer. Nous avons donc fait le choix de nous en passer.

- Vous n'aviez pas vraiment l'air de partager son opinion tout à l'heure.

A cette phrase prononcée de sa voix la plus hésitante, Elouan a souri. L'enfant est perspicace et souhaite aller au fond des choses. Obstiné et sûr de lui.

- Et alors ? Crois tu que je puisse le forcer ? Si je l'aime, je dois respecter ses choix. N'oublie pas ça. Et surtout, Camus, n'aies pas l'idée d'aller dire une telle chose à Elios.

- Je l'ai dite à Milo.

- Oh... Tiens donc... Et qu'a t-il répondu ?

A cette question, l'enfant semble se refermer et détourne les yeux sur le coté.

- C'est un bébé...

Elouan écarquille lentement les yeux, avant de se permettre un éclat de rire provoquant immédiatement une expression boudeuse et vexée sur le visage de l'enfant. Et pourtant, ce rire découle moins d'une volonté de se moquer que d'un grand attendrissement.

- Camus, sais tu que nos signes sont en théorie loin d'être compatibles ? Tout semble nous opposer... Nous sommes des êtres sensitifs. Pour ce que je sais d'Elios, lui faire comprendre quelque chose qui a trait aux sentiments, s'est toujours fait dans la lutte. Je pense que c'est une seconde nature chez eux. Alors non Milo n'est pas un bébé. Mais je pense que pour lui, un sentiment n'a le droit d'exister que s'il est mérité et il ne voit clairement pas en quoi celui-ci le serait.

- C'est compliqué.

- Heureusement qu'à sept ans tu trouves cela compliqué. A trente-trois ans, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la clef.

* * *

**Temple du scorpion **

Furieux, Elios a regagné ses appartements de suite après le départ d'Elouan. Furieux, certes, mais également inquiet. Si leurs disputes sont fréquentes, que le verseau l'abandonne sans se retourner n'est pas habituel. Et paradoxalement, son propre temple semble glacial depuis son départ. Glacial, vide, sombre, terne... Rhaaaaaa ! Le huitième gardien envoie voler un livre posé sur le canapé avant de s'y laisser tomber.

Milo qui n'a rien perdu du spectacle, n'en semble pas pour autant gêné. Les accès de colère de son maître sont fréquents et jamais dangereux. Du moins depuis que son cosmos s'est éveillé. Si Elios est violent, il ne l'est plus jamais physiquement. Enfin sauf à l'entraînement, mais pas plus que ne peuvent l'être les autres maîtres.

Le seul problème pour lui, à l'heure actuelle, c'est que Camus est aussi parti en lui tournant le dos et à fortiori, après l'avoir traité de bébé. Un mensonge éhonté. Une accusation fallacieuse. Oh et puis zut... L'enfant se mordille la lèvre en venant s'installer près de son maître. Après tout, c'est vrai que l'idée « d'Elouan amoureux » ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Son ami français à de drôles d'observations parfois. Mais s'il avait raison ? Après tout, les autres chevaliers du sanctuaire ne semblent pas particulièrement proches les uns des autres. Elouan et Elios ne se séparent que lorsqu'une mission l'impose. Mais alors à quoi peuvent servir toutes ces disputes, ces désaccords ? C'est compliqué... C'est « un truc d'adultes ». Camus a raison, il est sûrement trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais son ami n'est pourtant pas bien plus âgé que lui...

Milo soupire, las, et le souffle de l'enfant contre son bras ramène Elios à une réalité plus terre à terre.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive _petite flamme_ ?

- Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ?

- Ils ont plutôt intérêt, parce que je n'irai pas les chercher.

- Qu'a t-il fait pour vous mettre en colère ? Vous êtes quelqu'un de loyal et de juste. Je suis certain qu'il vous a offensé.

Elios plisse les yeux. Loyal et juste, oui, c'est ce que chacun ici s'accorde à dire de lui. Pourtant... L'a t-il seulement été, ce matin, avec son ami ? L'est-il depuis toutes ces années ? Loyal et juste... Le chevalier s'esclaffe de mépris sur son propre comportement. Comment pourrait-il être honnête en refusant d'admettre que s'il l'a repoussé ce matin, c'est pour ne pas succomber à sa propre faiblesse ? Alors est-ce vraiment juste de l'avoir blessé pour s'assurer de l'éloigner suffisamment ?

- En vérité, _petite flamme_... Je crois que nous allons avoir du mal à les faire redescendre du onzième temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, nous voilà de nouveau vendredi. Il y aura probablement une journée de retard la semaine prochaine. Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et bon week end !

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna – 10 février 1985**

Trois jours. Soixante-douze heures depuis leur dispute et pas une trace des deux verseaux. Oh bien entendu, Elios sait qu'ils sont encore au sanctuaire, mais visiblement, son ami l'évite soigneusement. Et pourtant... Pour se donner toutes les chances de le croiser, le scorpion passe le plus clair de son temps à entraîner Milo à l'arène, ne lui accordant que de brefs instants de répit. L'enfant est épuisé, mais s'accroche, avec une ténacité inspirant le respect et l'admiration des petites recrues l'observant se relever et revenir à l'assaut depuis quelques jours.

Épuisé oui. Et alors ? Elios s'en préoccupe peu. Son élève en verra d'autres, il sait ce que l'avenir lui réserve et ce que son destin lui impose. Mener une guerre sainte ne se prépare pas en faisant preuve de sensiblerie. C'est ce qu'il ne cesse de rappeler à Elouan. Rhaaaa ! Même à l'entraînement, la pensée de son ami l'obsède.

- Pause !

L'adulte s'assoit sur les gradins, l'invitant à faire de même, en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

C'est la vision d'Aphrodite, l'observant à quelques pas de là, qui chasse les dernières douleurs de l'enfant. L'apprenti poissons a quitté le sanctuaire pour le Groenland il y a de cela quelques mois et les deux enfants ne se sont pas revus depuis tout ce temps, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, convient parfaitement à Elios.

- Maître, puis-je aller le voir ?

- Il peut se déplacer. Il a des jambes. Un peu trop fines d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que son maître a pu lui faire faire là bas, mais ça n'a pas changé grand chose...

Mais devant le regard déçu de Milo, Elios se ravise. Trois jours qu'il s'entraîne et qu'il n'a pu se consacrer à rien d'autre qu'à améliorer ses techniques. Or, il n'a pas sept ans et n'a pas vu Camus depuis autant de temps. Connaissant son tempérament extrêmement sociable, il est fort probable qu'il ait réellement besoin d'échanger quelques mots avec un enfant, même un peu plus âgé que lui. Le maître soupire.

- Aller vas y... Mais pas longtemps. Il ne devrait même pas faire partie de tes fréquentations.

Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, l'enfant s'élance vers son frère d'armes dont le sourire s'est vite fané à l'approche de la boule de nerfs couverte de sable.

- Milo arrête !

Stoppé par la vue des paumes ouvertes de son camarade, tournées vers lui, Milo cligne des yeux.

- Mais je suis content de te revoir Aphrodite !

- Moi aussi mais bon... Avoue que tu n'es guère présentable !

Milo jette un œil à ses vêtements souillés et hausse les épaules. Ça n'est rien d'autre qu'une banale tenue d'entraînement... couverte de boue. Son camarade du douzième temple a toujours eu des réactions étranges. Tant pis. Souriant, l'enfant s'approche calmement.

- Tu es de retour définitivement ?

- Non... Nous repartons d'ici quelques jours. Je voulais juste rentrer pour fêter mes neuf ans ici. Tu dois être triste de savoir que Camus va partir...

Milo cille plusieurs fois. Aphrodite sait qu'il a fait mouche. S'il apprécie Milo, le petit poisson apprécie encore davantage de savoir des choses que les autres ignorent et de les leur apprendre pour afficher ses talents de petit espion. Un jour, c'est certain, il en sera un grand.

- Comment ? Tu n'étais pas au courant que ton _ami_ – et l'enfant insiste bien sur le terme – va bientôt partir une année en Sibérie ?

- En Si... C'est où ?

- Loin. Tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt... Peut-être même qu'il ne reviendra pas. Mon maître dit que bon nombre d'apprentis sont partis tenter de décrocher une armure là bas, et que jusqu'à présent, très peu sont revenus vivants. Tu te souviens de Géléad ? Et bien à ce qu'il paraît, on peut le voir gisant prisonnier de la glace, un rictus d'horreur au visage, lorsque l'on va là bas.

En cet instant Milo réalise que ces _terribles_ trois jours sans le voir ne sont qu'un frêle aperçu de ce qui les attend. Pour peu qu' Elouan s'impose cette distance afin de l'y préparer, il n'y a qu'un pas. Aphrodite esquisse un sourire et change de sujet, comme si ce départ n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, lui, son maître l'a bien éloigné de ses amis depuis plusieurs mois, les autres peuvent bien subir la même chose.

- Je t'ai regardé combattre Milo. Tu t'améliores. C'est plus joli à observer. Tiens !

Aphrodite dépose dans ses mains, la rose rouge qu'il tenait depuis le départ et se redresse pour quitter l'arène après un dernier sourire au futur scorpion. A l'entrée, Elouan et Camus se sont arrêtés, observant le départ du poisson en échangeant les saluts coutumiers, malgré cet étrange sourire, à la fois doux et inquiétant qui orne le visage du jeune suédois.

Enfin ! _Enfin_ depuis trois longues journées, les verseaux daignent reprendre le chemin de l'arène. Elios garde le silence. Un mot de travers, une expression trop brûlante, peut parfaitement aboutir à faire évaporer la glace. C'est donc Elouan, s'avançant vers le centre de l'arène, qui rompt en premier le silence.

- Bien. Je vois que tu as terminé d'entraîner Milo. Nous allons donc prendre votre place.

Autrement dit, _chacun son tour, tu as eu le tien, libère donc la place, puisque ta présence m'indispose_. Elios grimace en se levant pour aller vers lui. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus...

- Je doute de t'avoir empêché d'entraîner Camus. L'arène est assez grande pour nous quatre, à moins que ton ego démesuré ne prenne la place du sanctuaire tout entier.

Elouan interrompt sa marche.

- Mon... _ego démesuré_...

- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, pour justifier que tu ne sois pas capable de te voir refuser quelque chose !

C'est de la mauvaise foi. Il le sait. Presque gratuite en plus. Mais Elouan a dépassé les limites de sa patience en le privant de sa présence depuis trois jours. Et puis ils étaient d'accord sur leurs rapports. C'est encore lui qui est revenu sur leur décision passée. Le conflit ne peut qu'éclater.

Et pendant ce temps, Camus n'a pas quitté Milo du regard et le jeune scorpion profite de la concentration des adultes pour s'emparer, très solidement, du poignet de son petit compagnon pour le tirer vers la sortie. Camus s'en défend un instant.

- Camus, viens je te dis ! Tu vas voir si je suis un bébé !

- Mais il est hors de question que je...

Milo plisse les yeux, resserre sa prise sur son poignet et le tire avec une force telle que le jeune verseau se décide finalement à le suivre.

Et il doit courir, entraîné le plus rapidement possible vers un endroit qu'il ignore encore, traversant des zones caillouteuses que n'importe quel apprenti éviterait, mais pas Milo, non, le petit scorpion est dans son élément.

Dans l'arène, le silence est revenu. Elouan et Elios échangent un regard bien différent des précédents. Les deux enfants ont disparu.

A distance raisonnable, Milo interrompt sa course et se tourne vers son ami qui affiche toujours un air contrarié.

- Camus ! Nous perdons du temps, parce que je dois te tirer pour que tu me suives ! Tu ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent toi non plus n'est-ce pas ? Et bien moi je sais comment les réconcilier. Ils vont devoir s'accorder pour nous chercher ! Mais pour que cela fonctionne, nous devons parvenir à leur échapper assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient l'occasion de se parler. Alors, tu veux bien me suivre maintenant ?

Il faut avouer que l'idée est bonne. Du moins, aux yeux d'un enfant de sept ans. Et puis l'avantage de tout cela, c'est qu'ils n'auront pas à les entendre et à les voir se battre. Ça, c'est inenvisageable. Camus opine et les deux enfants reprennent leur course, plus rapidement.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna – Arènes**

- Elios... Il faut que nous les retrouvions avant qu'un garde tombe sur eux ou que le Pope ne s'aperçoive que... nous avons perdu nos élèves.

C'est un peu ça après tout. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que d'admettre l'évidence : leurs deux élèves ont pris la poudre d'escampette, lassés de leurs disputes et du combat qui s'annonçait inévitable. Et Elouan est visiblement inquiet. Pour ne pas dire effroyablement bouleversé. Les lois du sanctuaire sont claires et les gardes sont loin d'être le genre de personnes à se poser les bonnes questions. Deux enfants hors de la zone des douze maisons ou du quartier des novices, cela signifie, deux fuyards à exécuter. Et s'il perdait Camus à cause d'une foutue dispute, _jamais_, il ne s'autoriserait à vivre plus longtemps.

- Calme toi Elouan... Je te rappelle que Milo est avec lui et que petite flamme ne rate jamais rien de ce qu'il entreprend. Autrement dit, quelle que soit la situation, ils trouveront bien le moyen de s'en sortir et ça nous laisse le temps de remettre la main sur eux. Mais crois moi, quand je le retrouverai...

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, parce que c'est notre faute à nous seuls... En route.

* * *

**Frontières du domaine Athénien**

Avec une facilité déconcertante, du moins aux yeux de son ami verseau, Milo se faufile au travers du paysage désertique et file vers le maquis, échappant sans difficultés à la vigilance des patrouilles de gardes dont il connaît visiblement les habitudes. Se fondre dans le décor est une seconde nature à laquelle il initie son ami avec une fierté à peine voilée. La frontière est rapidement franchie.

- Shura m'a expliqué la route. Il y a non loin d'ici un endroit qu'il dit sublime. Les ruines d'un ancien temple d'Athéna, dont il ne reste plus grand chose, mais au milieu duquel poussent toutes sortes de fleurs. Il dit que c'est superbe et il va souvent s'entraîner là bas.

- Oui mais Shura a gagné son armure, il a le droit. Et puis en parlant de fleurs, que fais tu avec cette rose ?

Milo réalise alors que le précieux cadeau d'Aphrodite est encore solidement serré entre ses doigts. Mais l'explication attendra, parce que l'endroit magique décrit par le capricorne – bien loin d'imaginer qu'il ferait l'objet d'une visite interdite – s'étend désormais devant eux. Et ça n'est pas peu fier que Milo observe son ami émerveillé d'une telle découverte dans une région totalement aride en été et particulièrement boueuse en cette saison.

Arrivés à destination et après avoir exploré, non sans chahuter, les restes du temple d'Athéna, les deux enfants s'installent sur un bloc de pierre écroulé sur le sol. Le regard de Camus dévie à nouveau vers la rose ce qui n'échappe pas à son ami.

- C'est Aphrodite qui me l'a donnée ce matin. Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que ton maître allait partir et t'emmener avec lui très longtemps, peut-être même toujours, dans un autre pays, en Sibérie et que c'est très loin d'ici.

- Il m'en a parlé après s'être disputé avec ton maître. Mais il a ajouté que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Que c'était nécessaire à mon apprentissage. Comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous, en fait. Et puis c'est pour un an et il a dit que toi et Elios, vous viendriez nous voir.

- Un an ! Mais c'est immense !

- Je sais bien... Mais il paraît que c'est toujours ainsi pour les verseaux. Et pour beaucoup d'autres. Mais toi au moins, tu vas rester ici, avec Saga, Aioros et Aiolia. Et puis même Shura et Angelo, qui ne vont plus tellement avoir besoin de quitter le sanctuaire maintenant qu'ils ont leurs armures... Quant à Aphrodite... A nouveau Camus tourne les yeux vers la rose. Il aura bientôt la sienne et il reviendra définitivement lui aussi. Et puis d'abord, toi et moi, nous sommes censés être fâchés...

Fièrement, Camus détourne son visage, feignant d'observer le paysage sans se préoccuper de lui.

- Et pour quoi sommes nous fâchés ? Parce que tu m'as traité de bébé ! MAIS, je t'ai emmené jusqu'ici, NOUS avons passé la frontière du sanctuaire et les gardes n'ont rien vu ! Alors vas y Camus, admets que je ne suis pas un bébé !

A nouveau le regard carmin du petit verseau se tourne vers lui. C'est vrai que c'était une véritable épreuve et que Milo s'en est tiré avec brio.

- D'accord. Tu n'es pas un bébé.

Et malgré l'air froidement détaché du verseau en prononçant les quelques mots sonnant sa défaite, Milo se jette a son cou, quitte à les faire tout deux chuter de l'autre coté de la pierre. S'ensuit une fausse bataille au cours de laquelle chaque futur chevalier cherche par tous les moyens à sa disposition, la façon d'immobiliser l'adversaire au sol. Un jeu peut-être un peu trop bruyant, puisque la frontière à proximité porte l'écho de leurs voix jusqu'aux oreilles de deux gardes du sanctuaire.

- Tiens mais regarde ce que nous avons là ! Ce n'est pas le petit blond qui nous dit sans arrêt qu'il peut tous nous massacrer d'un seul doigt s'il lui en prend l'envie ?

- Je crois bien. Et l'autre c'est celui qui ne prend même pas la peine de répondre lorsqu'on lui dit bonjour... Le problème pour eux, c'est que là... Ils sont de l'autre coté de la frontière...

- Et qu'ils vont apprendre à nous parler autrement.

- Non. Ils vont apprendre à ne plus parler du tout. Ce sont des fuyards.

Les deux enfants se sont relevés, camouflant parfaitement leur légère appréhension, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, chacun sait ce qui advient des apprentis considérés comme déserteurs. Alors bien entendu ils ne le sont pas. Le sanctuaire est devenu leur foyer et jamais l'idée ne leur a traversé l'esprit de le quitter. Par contre une escapade...

Mais inutile de parlementer avec les gardes.

Les deux enfants échangent un regard. Milo semble terriblement excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin l'excuse d'un vrai combat. A même pas sept ans. Quant à Camus, il semble répugner à verser le sang de ce qu'il peine pourtant à considérer, d'une certaine façon, comme des frères d'armes.

- Tu veux vraiment les tuer Milo ?

- Hey ! Quoi d'autre ?! On ne va pas attendre qu'ils le fassent à notre place !

Camus grimace. Ça n'est pas faux. Mais là c'est certain, ils seront condamnés à une sacrée correction, alors autant éviter le pire et leur échapper en les laissant en vie.

A quelques mètres de là, alertés par le réveil des cosmos de leurs élèves, Elios et Elouan se sont précipités vers la zone du combat imminent. Mais après avoir pris le temps d'observer la scène, le scorpion lui barre la route d'un bras – sagement – posé sur son torse.

Elouan s'arrête donc et tourne un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Laisse faire. Ça peut être instructif.

Et les enfants s'en tirent fort bien, malgré leur jeune âge et bien que leurs techniques manquent encore d'amplitude. C'est leur travail d'équipe qui leur permet de n'avoir pas à rougir de leur victoire, Milo les ayant fait chuter au sol grâce à la brûlure d'une belle salve de cosmos et Camus les ayant paralysés en gelant leurs jambes dans la glace.

Sans oublier, par ailleurs, de couvrir d'un givre destructeur, la rose offerte à Milo, posée à quelques mètres de là. Mais ils n'ont guère le temps de savourer leur victoire, apercevant à quelques mètres les silhouettes de leurs maîtres.

- Elouan... Fais moi plaisir, évite de te jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans tes bras tant tu t'es inquiété pour lui et, oh, tiens, tant que j'y pense, essaye de prendre un air un tant soit peu contrarié. Oh et puis non oublie ça. En fait, il faut mieux que tu me laisses gérer les gamins, ça je sais faire. Toi, occupe toi des gardes...

Le concerné l'observe un moment, partagé entre l'envie, effectivement, d'aller s'emparer de son disciple et la sagesse de reconnaître qu'Elios dit la vérité. Les deux enfants doivent comprendre, que la situation aurait pu très mal se terminer et que tout n'est pas encore gagné. Alors sans même un regard à l'attention des petits, Elouan se dirige vers eux, les dépasse et s'arrête à proximité des gardes avant de les libérer et de froidement s'adresser à eux, yeux clos.

- Merci d'avoir servi bien malgré vous d'adversaires pour l'entraînement de nos disciples. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes désormais...

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils... étaient sous votre surveillance ?

Pour le coup, Elouan ouvre les yeux, faisant reculer d'un pas les deux gardes péniblement redressés sur leurs jambes. Un chevalier d'or reste un chevalier d'or. L'élite devant laquelle il convient de courber l'échine.

- Vous souhaitez m'entendre le répéter ?

Et cette fois les deux gardes disparaissent, laissant Elouan rejoindre Elios qui s'approche alors des enfants, l'air visiblement en colère. Et comme promis, le verseau le laisse s'occuper de leur sort, le visage désolé affichant clairement qu'il agrée ses décisions.

- Inutile de chercher lequel d'entre vous est responsable de cela. Je ne vous crois pas capable d'imposer à l'autre une situation qu'il n'aurait pas souhaitée. Vous êtes donc tous deux responsables à parts égales.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais voulu fuir et...

- Silence Milo !

Cette fois Elios est en colère. Même si ses accès de fureur ne sont pas arrivés depuis longtemps, l'enfant s'en souvient et il en a, en cet instant, tous les stigmates.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Bien sûr que nous savons que vous n'avez pas voulu fuir, pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Mais qui d'autre à part nous peut le savoir ?! Vous croyez que les gardes vous auraient cru ? Vous imaginez qu'un chevalier vous trouvant ici aurait cherché à savoir ? Vous pensez peut-être que vous vous en seriez tirés aussi bravement face à des chevaliers d'argent en patrouille ou même face à un or qui, croyez moi, aurait très bien pu trouver très drôle de faire de vous des trophées ? Quelle sanction allons nous choisir pour vous, voyons voir...

- Ça n'est pas juste.

Cinq mots prononcés par les lèvres boudeuses et fâchées de Milo.

- Répète un peu ça petite flamme ?

- Il a raison.

Trois mots prononcés de la même façon, des lèvres de Camus cette fois.

- Oh... Mutinerie aggravée. Et en quoi ne serait-ce pas juste de vous punir d'avoir enfreint une règle du sanctuaire qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie et retarder grandement la croissance des rangs des chevaliers d'or en vue de la prochaine guerre sainte ? Est-ce que vous allez cesser d'être des enfants un jour ou l'autre, oui ou non ?! Vous rendez-vous compte qu'Elouan a dû se résigner à mentir pour vous couvrir ?!

- Vous alliez vous battre !

Cette phrase, les deux enfants l'ont dites en cœur, leurs voix réellement chargées d'émotion.

- ET ALORS ? Et puis en quoi cela vous regarde ?

- Vous vous... appréciez bien trop pour vous battre. On ne se bat pas lorsque l'on est aussi proches que vous l'êtes.

La voix de Camus, se rappelant de justesse que le verbe « aimer » dans leur cas est totalement proscrit sous peine d'aggravation de la situation.

- Ça suffit Camus !

La voix terriblement froide du maître verseau gèle leur discussion, au point de parvenir à faire frémir son propre élève et les deux grecs se trouvant à ses cotés.

- Elios a entièrement raison et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Nous sommes adultes et capables de juger de l'opportunité d'un combat, s'il doit y en avoir un entre nous. Son importance dépendra de sa raison et vous n'avez en aucun cas à vous sentir concernés. Par ailleurs, le fait que nous tenions l'un à l'autre ne nous dispense pas de pouvoir nous combattre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, que le seul sentiment qui doit guider nos actes, le seul qui soit acceptable est l'amour d'Athéna. Ne me donne pas l'envie de vous inculquer cette leçon de la façon la plus évidente qui me vient à l'esprit. Je crois effectivement qu'il est grand temps que vous preniez un peu de distance l'un par rapport à l'autre. Nous partirons donc dès demain Camus. Mais contrairement à ce qui était prévu, la sanction sera la suivante. Vous attendrez que vos entraînements soient achevés pour vous revoir. Soit l'équivalent d'une année. Maintenant, passez devant et direction le sanctuaire et en silence.

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux enfants ont bien du mal à se mettre en marche. Mais autant ne pas aggraver leur situation. Elouan se met rarement en colère. Lorsqu'il le fait, c'est d'une attitude glaciale ne souffrant aucune contradiction. Elios lui même a gardé le silence, rejoignant son « ami » pour reprendre leur route vers le sanctuaire, non sans lui jeter fréquemment un regard de reproche et d'incompréhension qui achève assez rapidement d'agacer le verseau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Elios ? Ne voulais-tu pas que je sois sévère pour une fois ?

- Tu me crois stupide ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh pitié, épargne moi ton mépris. Je sais parfaitement que les gamins ne sont pas les seuls que tu punis par cette décision. Tu veux me garder à distance pendant un an.

- Ça ne te changera pas tellement. Ça fait vingt ans, que tu me gardes à bonne distance.

Touché. Le scorpion hésite un instant.

- Je viendrai quand même.

- Si tu viens, c'est pour m'avouer qu'enfin tu es prêt à m'aimer. Autrement, tu n'as pas intérêt. A mon tour, de me protéger. Quant aux enfants, si leur amitié résiste à cette année, alors c'est qu'elle est aussi forte que le fut la nôtre, ce que très honnêtement, je ne souhaite pas à Camus. Je ne veux pas qu'avec l'adolescence, l'amitié qu'il ressent pour Milo se transforme en quelque chose qu'il ne saurait plus gérer, comme ce fut mon cas. J'aurais aimé, au départ, qu'il ait la chance de connaître autre chose, avant la guerre qui les attend et que cette vie, qui sera bien trop courte, lui apporte une autre forme d'amour que le divin que nous connaissons. Mais force est de constater, que le rejet, et je ne doute pas de la réaction identique de ton élève, est bien trop difficile à supporter.

Ça, c'est dit. Elios déglutit. Le reste du chemin s'achève dans le silence le plus complet, autant du coté des enfants que de celui de leurs aînés.


	4. Chapitre IV

**(Oui oui, la taille des chapitres augmentent mais ne craignez rien, nous n'arriverons pas aux 13 000 mots/chapitre de la Relique !)**

**Chapitre IV**

Le retour au sanctuaire s'effectue dans le même silence glacial et sur le pas de la huitième maison, Elouan désigne à son disciple le chemin qui monte vers le haut du sanctuaire, lui signifiant qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Camus et Milo échangent un dernier regard. Le verseau les a prévenus que leur départ serait pour le lendemain. Peut-être n'auront-ils pas l'occasion de se revoir. Alors chacun imprime ce qu'il peut du visage de l'autre, pour le graver dans ses souvenirs.

Un an semble énorme à cet âge. Presque une éternité.

Et Elouan prend sa suite, n'adressant lui même aucun mot à l'attention d'Elios, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers sous le double regard des scorpions.

- Maître ?

- Oui, petite flamme ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi Milo. Moi aussi.

Pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, certes, mais le scorpion est sincère. Parce que même acculé dos au mur, il reste incapable de faire la seule et unique chose qui pourrait à nouveau les rendre heureux tous les quatre. Désolé également, parce qu'Elouan a sous-entendu que son influence pousserait Milo à agir comme lui et qu'à cause de cela, la courte vie de leurs disciples ne comprendrait jamais le mot « bonheur ». Et enfin, désolé parce que tous, subissent pour une faiblesse dont il est seul responsable. Mais bien entendu tout cela, sa petite flamme ne doit jamais le savoir.

* * *

**Maison du verseau**

De retour dans ses appartements, Elouan se sert un verre d'alcool. Fort, de préférence. Sans prêter attention au malaise évident de son élève, planté au milieu de la pièce, le ventre rongé par une boule d'angoisse et de culpabilité qu'il peine à contrôler. Jamais, depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, maître et élève ne se sont retrouvés dans une situation similaire. Elouan est depuis plus d'un an, un modèle paternel doté d'une empathie égale à zéro pour autrui, mais dépassant les limites de l'entendement pour son apprenti. Quant à Camus, l'enfant s'est toujours évertué à le rendre fier par des efforts toujours plus volontaires et une attention particulièrement aiguisée.

Reposant son verre, Elouan s'installe dans un fauteuil, en silence.

- Maître...

Enfin l'adulte daigne tourner le regard vers lui. S'il s'évertuait à ne pas le faire jusque présent, c'est moins pour le punir, que pour ne pas perdre sa froide résolution face à cet être tant aimé, le seul qui lui reste aujourd'hui. Sans un mot, Elouan attend qu'il parle.

- Je vous demande pardon...

Cette fois c'est un peu trop pour ses résolutions. Et puis après tout, Camus souffrira bien assez de ce qui l'attend. Elouan lui ouvre ses bras, dans lesquels sans attendre, l'enfant vient se blottir, échouant à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de se manifester depuis plusieurs minutes. En silence, Elouan referme ses bras autour de lui, caressant ses cheveux pour apaiser son chagrin. Posant son menton sur les mèches carmin qui lui cachent le visage de cet enfant qu'il aime tant. C'est aussi le moment pour lui d'évacuer l'angoisse de l'avoir cru condamné à être exécuté. _Son enfant_. Puisqu'à bien y réfléchir, Elios a raison. Au fond de lui, ça n'est pas un disciple qu'il priait Athéna de bien vouloir lui accorder, mais bel et bien un fils. Et peu importe sa filiation naturelle, c'est bien ainsi qu'il l'aime.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il devra se résoudre à lui donner les enseignements qui lui permettront de remporter le combat sur son propre destin.

Et l'enfant finit par s'endormir, pour une courte nuit, puisque le départ se fait avant l'aube. Chargés de leurs sacs, les deux verseaux amorcent dans le froid humide de cette nuit de février, la dernière descente du sanctuaire avant longtemps. Elouan a saisi sa main, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens, en passant, dans le silence nocturne le plus absolu, la maison du scorpion. Ce geste, Camus le traduit facilement, alors que son regard se voile de larmes : Ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Ça n'est qu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire, que son honneur lui donne la force de sécher ses larmes, face auxquelles Elouan est resté impassible. Et pour cause. En bas du premier palier, assis sur un muret, les jambes battant dans le vide, Aphrodite le regarde s'en aller. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Armé de son éternel sourire, le jeune futur chevalier des poissons lui adresse ses politesses, par la pensée.

_- A dans un an Camus et... bonne chance._

L'enfant ne répond pas, se contentant de poser sur lui un regard vide de tout intérêt, ce qui a au moins le mérite de provoquer chez son vis à vis ce rictus de colère propre à ceux qui ne supportent pas d'être ignorés.

Ça n'est qu'une fois éloignés du sanctuaire, que Camus referme davantage ses doigts autour de la main d'Elouan afin d'attirer son attention.

- Maître, saurai-je également parler par la pensée ?

Elouan esquisse un sourire.

- De la télépathie Camus. Oui. Tu sauras. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

- Aphrodite.

- Que t'a t-il dit ?

- Il m'a souhaité bonne chance. Il sait déjà le faire, lui.

- Aphrodite a deux ans de plus que toi et il est sur le point de ramener son armure. Dans deux ans et peut-être même avant, ce sera également ton cas. Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup.

- Il m'indiffère.

- C'est faux. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Pourquoi ?

Mais l'enfant se mure dans le silence. Elouan baisse les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

- Camus, s'il est un sujet que tu souhaites éviter d'aborder avec quelqu'un, alors essaie au moins de paraître détaché. Ton silence donne à ma question une importance certaine et tu sais que je vais exiger une réponse.

- C'est que justement... Je ne veux pas vous le cacher.

- Alors je t'écoute. Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas Aphrodite ?

- Il est mesquin. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de Milo, mais, Aphrodite, dès que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, il faudrait qu'il ne s'intéresse plus QU'à lui... Or, Milo est gentil et forcément, il aime bien Aphrodite...

- Tu n'es visiblement pas moins possessif que lui.

Vexé, l'enfant détourne les yeux et poursuit sa route en silence, sous le sourire attendri de son maître.

- Rassure toi. Milo aime tout le monde, en dehors d'une arène, mais il n'est personne qu'il aime plus que toi.

- Alors il ne m'oubliera pas après une année ?

- Crois tu que toi tu l'oublieras ? Je crains bien que non, alors pourquoi serait-ce son cas ?

Camus reste silencieux. Autant ne pas approfondir un sujet sensible dont il préfère finalement ne pas connaître l'issue. Après tout, Milo va rester au sanctuaire et là bas, il possède d'autres amis.

Lui en revanche... Comment vivront-ils en Sibérie ? De toute manière, des amis, il n'a jamais su s'en faire. Seul Milo suscite son intérêt. Et puis avec lui, tout a toujours été facile, instinctif. Il n'est pas comme la plupart des autres, à le questionner sur ses réactions ou ses choix, tout simplement parce que Milo n'a pas besoin d'explications pour le comprendre. Et puis pour l'heure c'est ce « je crains » glissé au milieu de la réponse de son maître et ce, certainement pas par hasard, qui occupe ses pensées.

* * *

**Sibérie Orientale – Village de Kohoutek**

La clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte s'anime dans un son habituel, signal désormais bien connu du vieil homme pour arborer un sourire de circonstance afin d'accueillir les clients de façon joviale. C'est le seul réconfort existant dans cette région, en plus de la timide chaleur de son magasin.

Enfin, magasin... Camus observe les étalages, perplexe. Épicerie, droguerie, pharmacie douteuse, loueur de chiens, poste, peut-être même rebouteux, journaux périmés, visiblement, il est possible de tout trouver ici mais en quantité drastique. Pour l'heure, le vieux gérant a relevé les yeux écarquillés vers la porte, comme s'il venait d'ouvrir au messie en personne.

- Elouan ! Vous... Vous êtes de retour !

- Bonjour Aleksey.

Sans vraiment porter attention à cet enthousiasme qu'il a toujours suscité mais qu'il estime ne pas mériter, le verseau dépose l'argent nécessaire sur le comptoir.

- Prépare nous le nécessaire pour une semaine s'il te plaît. Camus et moi, allons nous installer ici. Et fais moi savoir également, si quelques habitants ont besoin de notre aide.

- C'est une bénédiction de vous revoir Elouan ! Et... Cet enfant, c'est ce fameux apprenti que vous rêviez d'avoir ? A t-il les mêmes capacités que vous ?

Au souvenir de cette époque où déjà Elouan exprimait sa volonté de revenir à son tour, un jour, accompagné d'un élève qu'Athéna aura bien voulu lui confier, le verseau esquisse un pâle sourire. C'est un plaisir immense que de se souvenir que la vie nous a accordé un rêve.

- Oui. Précisément. Camus sera mon successeur.

Sans attendre le vieil homme s'approche de l'enfant, trouve le moyen de s'abaisser à son niveau malgré les douleurs de l'âge et s'empare de ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

- Puisse Athéna vous protéger Camus et nous offrir la chance de vous garder le plus longtemps possible parmi nous.

L'enfant n'a pas bronché, même si l'envie ne lui a pas manqué de reculer pour extraire ses mains de l'étreinte. Mais étrangement, sa seule présence semble éclairer le visage de cet homme terni par l'âge et la dureté de sa vie. Alors après un regard à son maître qui semble satisfait de la situation, Camus s'en est accommodé lui aussi, bien malgré lui.

Les sacs de vivres et autres denrées nécessaires à leur survie à tous les deux sont vite prêts et l'homme et l'enfant reprennent rapidement la route de ce qui sera désormais leur maison.

- Nous ne logerons pas au village maître ?

- Non. Nous remontons quelques kilomètres au Nord Est. Près des barrières de glaces éternelles.

Camus retrouve le silence. Non pas que son esprit ne fourmille pas de mille et une questions, mais il sait qu'il en trouvera les réponses dans un avenir proche. Il est donc inutile de pousser de suite son maître à tout lui dévoiler.

La maison est isolée. Semblant étrangement provoquer la glace en résistant au temps et à ses attaques. Du moins en partie. Car de la charpente au générateur, les deux chevaliers ont du travail de remise en état avant de pouvoir goûter au repos mérité de cette première journée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La température y est tout juste acceptable en comparaison du froid extérieur de ce mois de février. Rien que pour leur capacité à vivre ici, les deux athéniens font office de héros pour les habitants du village d'Aleksey. Pour le moment les observations du maître sur son élève sont des plus positives. Camus est admiratif devant la beauté glaciale du paysage qui les entoure. L'hostilité du milieu ne semble guère le repousser, son cosmos fait parfaitement son office, l'enfant ne souffre plus du froid, ou peu, et le petit semble nager dans un bonheur engendré par la nouveauté. Mais Elouan sait, pour s'être par le passé retrouvé dans une situation identique, que le bonheur du dépaysement ne dure qu'un temps, pour un enfant.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna**

Pour Elios, c'est le début des jours sombres et par extension, il en est de même pour son apprenti contraint à un entraînement dénué de limites. S'occuper de Milo, le pousser au delà de ses capacités, se consacrer corps et âme à son évolution, c'est la seule activité capable de lui faire oublier cette solitude pesante au milieu d'un sanctuaire bondé de maîtres et d'élèves. Parce qu'Elios ne fréquente jamais personne que le patient verseau. Et Milo s'efforce de résister et de prolonger ses entraînements, à son corps défendant. Il faut dire que huit jours après son départ, l'enfant arrivait à peine à se rendre à l'arène. Alors Elios a cédé et lui a accordé le repos nécessaire. En contrepartie, l'esprit abandonné à l'inactivité, le scorpion s'est offert le plaisir d'une bouteille de vodka, descendant quelques verres avant qu'elle ne finisse son existence éclatée contre le mur du temple. De la vodka... Une vieille bouteille offerte au retour d'Elouan de sa chère Sibérie il y a de cela quelques années.

Alors depuis Milo résiste, pour éviter de le voir boire à nouveau. Parce qu'il est une chose certaine désormais. Milo aime son maître. Elios, qui l'encourage dans toutes ses frasques, Elios qui le protège du courroux popal, Elios qui malgré son caractère aussi doux qu'un papier de verre, lui offre l'amour et les repères sans lesquels aucun enfant ne peut évoluer correctement. Et les paroles de Camus lui reviennent en mémoire. Si comme Elouan, son maître est amoureux – et l'idée fait petit à petit son chemin dans son esprit – alors il doit réellement être malheureux, parce qu'on ne peut pas séparer des gens qui s'aiment. Ça, c'est quelque chose que tout le monde sait, même un enfant.

Les seuls moments de calme qui leur restent sont ceux que représentent les repas. Mais justement ce soir, il semblerait que Milo ait décidé de changer la donne.

- Maître ?

Le chevalier en titre prend une très profonde inspiration avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- En général, lorsque tu commences comme ça, nous en avons pour des heures... Or, il faut te coucher tôt. Demain ton entraînement reprend. Alors si tu peux faire bref, je t'écoute.

- Je vois bien que vous êtes très triste depuis le départ d'Elouan et Camus. Moi aussi.

- Je m'en doute gamin. Et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Camus doit s'entraîner. Même sans notre dispute, ils seraient partis. Bon par contre, nous aurions pu aller les voir, au moins pour l'été même si l'été là bas ça n'est même pas vivable.

- Un an... c'est long.

- Un an, ce serait bien. La dernière fois qu'Elouan m'a fait le coup du voyage sibérien, il a duré deux années !

Milo écarquille les yeux, aussi stupéfait qu'angoissé par la révélation.

- Mais il a dit un an !

- Non. Il a dit « le temps qu'il faudra ». Crois moi, ça fait toute la différence.

- Alors Camus fera ce qu'il faudra pour finir son entraînement au plus vite j'en suis sûr !

- Et moi je ne suis pas certain que cela suffise. Tu sais petite flamme, tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses. D'ailleurs, en vérité, tu ne dois rien comprendre du tout...

- Ben... Camus dit qu'Elouan est amoureux de vous, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi il part...

Si l'enfant est parvenu à achever ça phrase, il ne le doit qu'à la stupéfaction qu'il peut lire sur le visage de son maître.

- Milo, tu oublies de suite ce genre de considérations. Elles ne sont pas faites pour nous. Les chevaliers d'or n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec la bagatelle. Surtout votre génération. Tu n'auras jamais d'occasion pour ce genre de chose alors inutile de t'en soucier dès maintenant. Jamais, tu entends ?

- Mais, Aioros a une petite amie parmi les apprentis et Mu dit partout que Saga c'est son amoureux !

- Athéna a bien du souci à se faire ! Je suppose qu'Aioros et Saga ont perdu leurs maîtres trop rapidement pour l'apprendre. Quant à Mu, le Pope sera ravi d'entendre ça ! Tu te sors ce genre d'idée de la tête Milo et tout de suite ! Regarde où ça nous mène ! Ce genre de chose fait plus de mal que de bien. Petite flamme... Vous combattrez pour Athéna. Les astres sont clairs et le temps de paix qui nous était offert touche à sa fin. Crois tu pouvoir combattre au péril de ta vie avec ce genre de souffrance sur le cœur ? Tu es très petit Milo, mais tu ressens déjà beaucoup de peine pour le départ d'un ami. Dis toi que l'absence de quelqu'un que tu aimes, c'est cent fois pire. L'amitié peut se gérer. L'amour est un poison qui tue plus sûrement et lentement que le dard du scorpion. Pour Athéna, Milo, si tu t'attaches, ne t'autorise jamais à considérer qui que ce soit autrement que comme un ami ou un frère. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

L'enfant acquiesce, plus par docilité que par conviction, son âge ne lui permettant guère de tout saisir pour l'instant. Mais Elios sait que ses paroles resteront dans sa mémoire, si le temps devait les séparer avant que son élève n'ait atteint l'adolescence. Peiné, le garçonnet se lève, salut son maître et part enfin se coucher, laissant Elios inquiet quant à la légitimité de son petit discours. C'est compliqué de devoir former ceux qui devront affronter ce dont leur génération a été épargnée.

* * *

**Sibérie orientale**

Si l'excitation du changement a plongé Camus dans un état d'enthousiasme presque préoccupant durant les premiers jours de leur installation, il faut admettre qu'après trois semaines, Elouan voit partir en fumé ses espoirs de le voir radicalement oublier la douce vie de Grèce.

Le plus ennuyeux de tout cela, c'est que Camus s'efforce de lui cacher la vérité. Alors évidemment, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, l'enfant produisant depuis leur rencontre, tous les efforts dont il est capable pour être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'au sanctuaire, malgré sa froideur évidente, la présence des autres lui était nécessaire ? Comment expliquer à son maître que cet endroit qu'il est censé aimer autant que lui, le plonge dans une solitude douloureuse à sept ans ? Et puis après tout, n'est-ce pas son devoir de s'en accommoder ? C'est peut-être ainsi qu'il se rendra digne des Verseaux et d'Athéna. Il est fort probable que son maître ait connu les mêmes tourments, mais lui a réussi à vaincre cette mélancolie pour faire de cet endroit sa force et son cher territoire. Alors il doit faire de même.

Et bien entendu Elouan n'ignore rien de ses doutes et de ses manques. Mais il se doit de laisser le temps faire son œuvre. C'est en traversant ce genre d'épreuves que Camus trouvera assez de force en lui pour en combattre de plus difficiles encore.

Même les visites à Kouhoutek ont leur lot de difficultés. Elouan se souvient parfaitement avoir ressenti le même malaise que celui qui étreint l'enfant, lorsque son maître l'y emmenait. Loin de considérer ce village comme l'opportunité de se trouver de nouveaux amis parmi les enfants, Camus les évite soigneusement. Et pour cause. Ils ont le don de lui rappeler le regard qu'avaient sur lui ses « camarades » en France, avant que par bonheur, Elouan vienne le chercher pour lui offrir une nouvelle – vraie – famille. A cela près que les enfants de Kouhoutek le regardent plus comme un héros intouchable que comme un monstre. La différence, quelle qu'elle soit, apporte toujours un sentiment de rejet. Avec les années, Elouan a cessé d'y prêter attention, acceptant tant bien que mal d'être regardé comme un sauveur lorsqu'il arrive en Sibérie. Cette humilité ne fait que renforcer l'amour les habitants pour lui.

Assis près de son maître, sur la banquette du magasin d'Aleksey, Camus caresse la tête d'un vieux chien de traîneau assis à ses côtés. L'animal l'aime lui aussi et ce, depuis son arrivée. Il n'est pas rare qu'il vienne à sa rencontre lorsqu'ils arrivent au village. Mais lui au moins, le regarde simplement, tout en n'attendant de lui, rien de plus que sa seule compagnie.

- Camus ?

Sans cesser ses caresses, l'enfant relève la tête vers son maître.

- Tu ne sembles plus tellement apprécier de venir ici. Enfin... Si ce n'est pour le voir lui...

Elouan fait un léger signe de tête en direction du chien.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi ils se comportent ainsi avec nous...

- Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ?

L'enfant secoue la tête négativement.

- Ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Néanmoins, il faut que tu comprennes que ces peuples vivent ici dans des conditions extrêmes. La vie est aussi dure que dangereuse. Leur foi n'est que de peu d'utilité face à cette région qui les oblige à se battre pour survivre. Cela fait des siècles que ces générations d'Hommes côtoient ceux d'entre nous qui viennent ici apprendre à développer et maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Des siècles que nous nous efforçons de les aider lorsque cela est possible. Souviens toi, il y a dix jours, de cet enfant que nous sommes parvenus à retrouver perdu sur l'étendue de glace après que son père ait été tué par un ours. Sans nos capacités, le petit serait mort de froid et son corps serait probablement resté gelé sur place. Notre présence est un réconfort, une protection. Notre cosmos est un pouvoir qu'ils ne comprennent pas mais qu'ils aiment à ressentir lorsqu'il faut les guérir ou les accompagner vers l'autre monde. Nous avons résisté aux siècles et aux diverses tentatives extrémistes de nous faire disparaître. Pour ces gens là, nous sommes simplement un peu divins, alors nous sommes cette foi qu'ils ont presque perdue et qui, lorsque nous sommes là, leur permet de trouver la force et l'espoir nécessaires pour continuer d'avancer.

- Nous ne faisons que ce qu'Athéna attend de nous.

Elouan esquisse un sourire, satisfait que face à sa nature, Camus demeure d'une humilité impressionnante. Il est certain qu'il aurait pu devenir comme l'élève du cancer, particulièrement prompt à écraser de sa puissance, tous ceux qu'il estime inférieurs, ou comme celui de la vierge qui cultive une compassion qu'on pourrait qualifier d'admirable si elle n'était pas directement inspirée par un pesant sentiment de supériorité.

- Tu apprendras à t'habituer à cette situation. Et si tu n'aimes pas les contacts physiques, il ne tient qu'à toi de le leur expliquer, de la façon que tu estimeras la plus adaptée.

- Pourquoi la Sibérie est-elle notre lieu d'entraînement ?

En souriant, Elouan prend une profonde inspiration, détournant le regard pour chercher dans sa mémoire les termes les mieux adaptée à cette réponse qu'il sait réellement fondamentale.

- Pour plusieurs raisons Camus. La constellation du verseau n'est pas une simple étoile. Les douze constellations d'or, confèrent à leurs élus un certains nombre de caractéristiques qui leur sont propres. Ainsi, tes pouvoirs seront différents de ceux de Milo, parce que vos tempéraments le sont également. Toi, tu seras un verseau magnifique. Fascinant et d'une rare sensibilité. Et c'est là toute la difficulté de notre travail. Tu fais preuve de compassion et d'un besoin de te lier aux autres, sans pour autant parvenir à le faire. C'est un paradoxe envoûtant et cela nous confère un côté séduisant que tu as déjà remarqué. Un côté incompris également. Le verseau est un nœud de sentiments inextricable. Si nous ne parvenons pas à les maîtriser, ils deviennent... handicapants.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons nous isoler ici ?

- La Sibérie est à notre image. Elle regorge de richesses bien cachées, très difficiles à exploiter compte tenu de son climat austère et de la puissance de ses éléments. Et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle conserve son aspect sauvage et qu'elle résiste à tous les assauts. Elle nous montre simplement la voie, le chemin à emprunter pour réussir, comme elle, à vaincre tous les assauts. Grâce à elle, tu apprendras à maîtriser les sentiments qui t'assaillent depuis notre arrivée. La solitude, le manque, l'inquiétude et même ton coté possessif.

- Ça veut dire que vous, Elios ne vous manque jamais ?

Le visage d'Elouan se pare d'un sourire désolé. Il ne faut jamais mentir à un enfant.

- Hélas, je n'ai jamais su lutter contre ce manque causé par son absence. Mais mon devoir Camus, c'est justement de te rendre meilleur que je ne le suis. Tu comprendras, un jour ou l'autre, que ce qui fait la valeur d'un maître, c'est précisément le niveau de son élève. J'aurai rempli la mission qui m'était destinée, le jour où tu seras parvenu à me surpasser. Seulement à ce moment là Camus, je saurai qu'Athéna est en sécurité. Souviens toi toujours de cela, surtout si la vie t'offre la même chance qu'à moi, d'avoir à assurer l'avenir d'un futur défenseur d'Athéna.

- Et lorsque je serai chevalier, vous resterez avec moi ?

- Aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. T'apprendre à te montrer digne de l'armure d'or n'est pas la seule chose qu'un professeur est en devoir de t'enseigner. Tu seras encore un enfant, alors tu auras besoin de moi. Mon rôle est aussi de t'apprendre à te débrouiller seul. Je n'ai plus les mêmes capacités que par le passé. Nous sommes dans une sorte de phase de relais, toi et moi. Notre étoile t'a choisi. Ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elle me rejette, mais de chevalier du verseau, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Plus tu t'appropries ses facultés, et plus les miennes s'amenuisent. C'est l'ordre des choses.

Et devant la mine horrifié de l'enfant, Elouan se sait en devoir de le rassurer.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter, je ne peux perdre un cosmos qui de toute façon demeure en moi, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est sa puissance qui n'est plus la même. Et puis Camus, il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que d'arriver à ce jour où tu mériteras enfin l'armure. Je me suis formé, j'ai donné le meilleur pour dépasser les attentes de mon propre maître et ce, dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir te transmettre assez de connaissances pour que tu deviennes le chevalier dont Athéna a besoin. Je n'ai vécu jusqu'ici que dans pour cet objectif. Ça n'est même pas un sacrifice Camus, tant le fait de t'avoir à mes côtés me comble chaque jour davantage.

Elouan n'achève pas son discours, l'enfant s'étant précipité dans ses bras, moins pour cacher l'émotion dont il est l'objet, que pour lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'il lui voue, à lui, cette seule figure paternelle lui ayant offert une vie qu'il sait exceptionnelle et plus d'affection que sa mère n'aurait pu lui prodiguer. Et puis après tout, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, Elouan lui sacrifie sa relation avec Elios.

- Que Milo soit important pour toi, c'est bien, je n'ai rien contre cela. Mais il faut veiller à ce que votre amitié ne surpasse pas votre devoir. Jamais.

- Je vous le promets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

Adossé au tronc d'un olivier, bras croisés et pied replié contre l'écorce, Elios observe, soucieux, la scène qui se joue devant lui. Oh, moins pour ce qui se déroule en cet instant dans l'oliveraie que pour ce que cette scène révèle, au delà des apparences.

L'été est revenu au sanctuaire, apportant avec lui des températures estivales souvent insoutenables. A l'ombre des arbres, la jeune génération s'est rassemblée, goûtant à l'insouciance d'une réunion fraternelle en cherchant un peu de calme et de fraîcheur.

Ainsi, Aioros, allongé sur un coude dans la pelouse, mâchonne un brin d'herbe en échangeant un regard entendu avec Saga. Les deux aînés l'ont vu, bien qu'il reste à distance pour surveiller son apprenti. C'est à chaque fois la même histoire. Milo a le droit à des moments de détente, mais jamais Elios ne le laisse réellement sans surveillance, même quand Saga promet qu'il ne le quittera pas du regard ou qu'Aioros jure qu'il le surveillera avec la même assiduité que celle dont il fait preuve envers Aiolia. JAMAIS Elios ne leur fait confiance. Les « petits » n'en ont pas encore conscience, mais sa présence n'échappe jamais au talent des deux adolescents promus chevaliers d'or.

De la même façon, avec le droit de porter leur armure, Saga et Aioros ont aussi gagné le statut de frères d'armes par rapport aux rares survivants de la précédente génération. Mais Elios les considère encore comme des enfants et ne se prive pas de leur rappeler que leurs défunts maîtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe après certaines de leurs frasques. Soyons honnêtes, ils en font peu. Le Pope ne se plaint jamais d'eux. Mais ils ne seront jamais assez parfaits aux yeux du scorpion. Et surtout pour mériter de s'occuper de sa petite flamme.

Assis dans la pelouse, le dos appuyé contre un olivier, Saga esquisse un sourire à l'attention du sagittaire avant de détourner son attention vers Aiolia qui s'est endormi contre son grand frère. Voilà qui les soulage des disputes récurrentes du petit lion et du jeune scorpion. Mais Milo n'est pas sage pour autant. Même si la chaleur est pesante, l'enfant râle lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que durant un moment d'inattention, le petit tibétain en a profité pour tresser quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds. Saga observe donc avec intérêt, le jeune Mu se laisser enguirlander par un Milo fâché, avec un sourire un peu triste.

Une petite explication mentale s'impose.

_- Mu... Pourquoi fais tu cela, alors que tu sais que tu vas le faire crier ? Surtout si cela te rend triste..._

Le jeune bélier plonge son profond regard vert dans celui du gémeau avant de plisser le nez.

_- Ça fait des mois que Camus est parti et Milo ne joue plus. C'est lui qui est tout le temps triste, parce qu'il y pense sans relâche. Alors au moins si je l'embête, il n'y songe pas pendant un moment. Et puis peut-être que comme cela, il se souvient qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Je le comprends. Si tu partais, je serais triste comme lui. _

_- Tu as raison. Il va falloir que nous trouvions une vraie solution pour lui changer les idées._

Et Elios soupire de voir, depuis sa place, le petit bélier se jeter au cou de Saga en le gratifiant d'un énorme baiser sur la joue. Oh, le scorpion sait parfaitement de quoi ils ont parlé mais l'idée de rendre le sourire à Milo ne lui inspire qu'un ricanement amer. Stupide. Une bande de prétentieux à croire cela possible. Comment pourrait-il être heureux, alors qu'il est amputé depuis plusieurs mois de Camus aux côtés duquel, pendant un peu plus d'un an, il a trouvé presque un frère, voir même, un simulacre de nouvelle famille, leur quatuor ne se séparant presque jamais ? Le scorpion sait parfaitement, qu'après avoir goûté à la douleur de l'abandon, les nouvelles familles, celles que l'on se crée, sont le bien le plus précieux au monde. Sauf que voilà presque six mois qu'ils sont sans nouvelles des verseaux.

Oh ce serait facile. Il n'aurait qu'à concentrer son cosmos pour contacter mentalement Elouan. Ce serait tellement simple. Si sa raison ne lui dictait pas le contraire et si son ego n'était pas aussi démesuré. Oui parce qu'il faut avouer que l'accusation qu'il a porté sur Elouan est en réalité son propre plus gros défaut. Le verseau a rompu leurs accords en tentant à nouveau un rapprochement. Il l'a aussi mis au pied du mur, lui faisant bien comprendre que leur avenir dépendrait désormais de lui. Mais par orgueil, Elios refuse de le recontacter, après l'avoir rejeté. Ce serait si rapide... Il suffirait qu'il s'abandonne et qu'il lui fasse confiance. Elios grimace de dépit.

Il suffirait qu'il soit moins stupide, tout simplement.

A nouveau, le scorpion jette un regard vers la jeune génération. Le destin est en marche, aussi sûrement que leurs années sont comptées. Le déclin des anciens est enclenché. Il le sait. Il le sent, à mesure que Milo progresse. La plupart de ses frères d'armes ont quitté ce monde. Le chevalier du taureau est avec son élève au Brésil. Il est le plus âgé de sa génération et aux dernières nouvelles, il se hâte d'achever la formation de son disciple, sentant l'âge le rattraper jour après jour. Kerios, l'ancien chevalier des gémeaux, est mort tragiquement durant un entraînement. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé. Le chevalier du cancer a soulagé tout le sanctuaire en se donnant la mort il y a quelques jours, après que son élève se soit enfin montré digne de porter l'armure. La rumeur raconte que le jeune cancer aurait avec joie « pris part » à la chose. Le chevalier du lion est mort il y a plusieurs mois, héroïquement, au cours d'une mission, laissant à Aioros la lourde charge de former son jeune frère. Et parlons-en d'Aioros... Lui aussi a perdu son maître avant même de recevoir l'armure. Le maître d'Aphrodite n'est de toute façon jamais visible, préférant largement vivre à l'écart du sanctuaire. C'est à peine si Elios se souvient des traits de son visage. Si l'on en croit les habitudes des gardiens de la douzième maison, il ne vivra plus longtemps. Il est désormais habituel que l'armure passe de main en main après un duel de ses gardiens. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une beauté parfaite au monde. Quant au chevalier de la vierge, lui aussi semble avoir disparu, mais il semblerait que son esprit, toujours présent, se charge de son successeur. Une rumeur qui ne fait qu' accroître les interrogations que suscitent les porteurs de cette armure.

Alors désormais, ils ne sont plus que trois, dont l'avenir n'est pas encore menacé. Lui, Elouan et le maître du capricorne. Mais Elouan est parti et Shura ayant gagné son armure et passant le plus clair de son temps à aiguiser sa lame, son maître a choisi de partir vivre un peu à l'écart des douze maisons.

Autrement dit : Il est seul.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, tous les autres pourraient bien être là, il serait encore seul, puisqu' Elouan est absent.

Non. Elios serre le poing. Il n'est pas seul. Il ne le sera plus jamais, puisque Milo est là. Au diable les verseaux, il doit se concentrer sur son élève. Voilà bien la preuve qu'une relation trop intime le détournerait de son objectif : Faire de Milo un parfait serviteur d'Athéna. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il pense à leur situation, à lui et Elouan, alors que la solution, c'est juste de se concentrer sur Milo. Merci Athéna.

Et cette foutue chaleur qui lui rappelle encore un peu plus qu'Elouan n'est pas là...

* * *

L'été n'est qu'une vague idée, un souvenir, sur les bords de l'Océan Arctique. D'ailleurs, il ne dure pas longtemps et on ne le devine qu'à un vague rallongement des journées. C'est l'occasion d'approfondir l'entraînement. Camus et Elouan y passent le plus clair de leur temps, mais en ce jour, le maître semble distrait. Le mois d'août bat son plein. Elios doit être en train de se plaindre de la chaleur accablante raccourcissant leurs entraînements, là bas, en Grèce. Encore que... Si Camus parvient désormais à gérer les températures extrêmes du bord de l'arctique à longueur de temps, le jeune Milo doit, lui, être tout à fait capable de supporter le climat étouffant de la Grèce en été.

A sept ans et demi, Camus gère son cosmos de façon presque autonome. Reste à continuer d'en travailler la maîtrise et à s'éveiller à tout ce qu'il lui permet d'expérimenter. La route ultime vers le septième sens. La maîtrise parfaite.

Et depuis des mois, l'enfant n'a de cesse d'exercer ses capacités mentales fraîchement acquises avec la maîtrise du sixième sens. Elouan n'est pas dupe. Le manque lié à la distance est une chose contre laquelle ses pouvoirs pourraient lui permettre de résister. Réussir à contacter Milo est devenu un objectif plus motivant que n'importe quel encouragement. Alors si leur relation est un moteur à son apprentissage, Elouan ne voit aucun intérêt à le réprimander à ce sujet.

Ce qui lui semble plus étrange, c'est justement qu'une fois ce sixième sens atteint, l'enfant ne semble pas avoir contacté son ami. Elouan reste persuadé qu'il lui en aurait parlé. Mais faut-il poser la question au risque de remettre sur le tapis un sujet douloureux qui, depuis quelques temps, a fait place au silence ? Peut-être que lui même a besoin d'en parler avec Camus. Mettre des mots sur un manque pour ne pas oublier que les scorpions sont là, quelque part. Mais mêler Camus à sa propre faiblesse, ce serait une faute grave par rapport à la mission qui lui a été confiée. Après tout, peut-être que cette absence de contact signifie que son disciple a réussi à oublier.

* * *

Et comme l'hiver et le printemps, l'été se termine à son tour, laissant place à un automne morne et silencieux, à la fois près de la Méditerranée et de l'Arctique. Les enfants évoluent à un rythme incroyable, probablement lié au besoin de s'occuper l'esprit au travail pour faire un sort au manque qui les étreint encore. La situation est la même pour leurs maîtres, bien qu'ils soient plus entraînés à se maîtriser.

C'est ainsi que Milo fête ses sept ans lui aussi, entouré de ses amis, mais pas de celui dont les querelles d'adultes l'ont laissé sans nouvelles. D'ailleurs, pour cette occasion, Elouan a dû faire face à sa première difficulté face à Camus. Lui faire accepter que non, l'envoi d'un courrier, pour marquer l'événement n'est pas possible. Qui irait porter une lettre jusqu'au sanctuaire ? Personne. Pour la première fois, Camus n'a pu retenir une larme. Une seule, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. A fendre le cœur de son maître. Mais il a fallu tenir. Les anniversaires ont une valeur inimaginable pour les enfants. D'ailleurs, trois mois plus tard, le même scénario s'est produit, en sens inverse, Milo insistant pour envoyer une lettre à la poste de Kohoutek. Mais rien à faire. Elios n'a jamais cédé.

Et fin février, les verseaux ne sont pas rentrés, démarrant en Sibérie, une nouvelle froide année de séparation. Chaque soir, Elouan s'efforce de chasser de son esprit le doute insidieux qui s'y installe. A t-il seulement eu raison de poser cet ultimatum ? Si Elios l'aimait, aurait-il résisté si longtemps, acculé dos au mur, avant de venir le rejoindre ? Peut-être faut-il définitivement tirer un trait sur une relation qu'il doit accepter comme étant à sens unique.

Et que doit penser Camus dont la sensibilité exacerbée lui a permis de comprendre la nature des sentiments qu'il a pour le scorpion ? Faut-il lui donner l'exemple d'une relation que l'on s'efforce de repousser en se consacrant à son devoir ? Ou au contraire, lui donner la preuve que quelque soit son destin, rien de ce qui est pur n'est impossible ou condamnable ? Car même si Elios n'a de cesse de lui rappeler qu'une telle relation les éloignerait de leur but, lui, reste persuadé qu'elle leur rendrait au contraire, les choses plus douces.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les lois du sanctuaire donnent raison au scorpion alors...

Pour l'heure, le niveau de Camus ne cesse de croître, l'enfant exécutant ses exercices avec un détachement froid et inquiétant. Il évolue avec une étrange « implication désintéressée ». Seul l'accès au niveau supérieur semble le motiver sans pour autant représenter un objectif excitant.

Camus s'instruit par devoir. Et son sens du devoir étant exacerbé, son évolution n'en est que plus rapide. Elouan observe le phénomène sans vraiment s'en trouver surpris. C'est un sentiment familier pour lui. Une forme d'autoprotection. Ce n'est certes pas ce qu'il aimerait lui offrir mais le fait est, qu'il ne possède pas ce qui leur rendrait le sourire à chacun.

* * *

Et l'hiver revient, s'installant durablement sur l'hémisphère Nord aussi sûrement que dans leur cœur. Deux ans jour pour jour... Camus vient d'avoir neuf ans, perdu quelque part au milieu des glaces sibériennes...

Ce matin là, Milo s'installe à table, blanc comme un linge, les yeux rougis et le geste malhabile. Elios en repose sa tasse, réellement inquiet. Sa petite flamme n'est jamais malade. Machinalement le chevalier pose une main sur son front brûlant avant de soupirer en allant lui préparer de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Soigner un gamin, voilà bien une chose qu'Elouan saurait faire lui, alors qu'Elios se souvient à peine de quel sachet de tisane utiliser.

Oh il pourrait le gronder. Oui, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances. Après tout, un futur chevalier n'a pas à être malade et puis que diraient les autres de son apprenti s'ils le voyaient faible ? Mais « les autres » ne sont plus là et le seul dont il aimerait en ce moment un conseil, n'est pas en mesure de le lui donner. Et puis après tout, il sait parfaitement à quoi elle est due, cette maudite fièvre.

- Petite flamme ?

L'enfant redresse lentement des yeux fatigués vers lui.

- Ça a assez duré. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces deux abrutis de verseaux qui sont partis vivre avec les ours depuis deux ans maintenant. Alors j'ai une idée mais toi, tu vas devoir guérir très vite.

Le soir même, Milo coursait Mu dans les escaliers des douze maisons. Quelques heures plus tard, Elios l'emmitouflait dans plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements dès leur arrivée en Sibérie.

D'ailleurs, le maître est obligé de sévir face à l'excitation du petit.

- Milo. Écoute moi bien. Il est très important, si tu veux revoir ton ami, de ménager l'effet de surprise. Elouan et Camus ne doivent pas déjà savoir que nous sommes là. Ils sont capables de décamper. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être calme et de ne pas utiliser ton cosmos. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant acquiesce. Si près du but, après deux ans d'absence, il parviendrait à décrocher une étoile si ça pouvait les rassembler tous les quatre.

Il fait déjà nuit, lorsqu'ils parviennent enfin jusqu'à cette maison isolée dont le scorpion se souvient parfaitement l'emplacement pour y avoir plusieurs fois séjourné avec son ami. Camus est à l'étage, en train de lire dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Elouan prépare le dîner. Le bruit des trois coups contre la porte le sortent de ses préoccupations. Rares sont les russes osant s'aventurer jusque chez lui, surtout à une heure si tardive. Mais lorsqu'ils le font, c'est que la situation le nécessite. Sans attendre, le verseau traverse la pièce principale pour pénétrer dans le vestibule qui permet d'isoler le reste de la maison du froid amené par la porte d'entrée.

Devant la stupéfaction qui n'a pas manqué de se dessiner sur le visage du onzième gardien, Elios affiche un air satisfait avant de pousser vers l'intérieur son disciple emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles et de le suivre avant même l'invitation de leur hôte.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais Milo est déjà malade, alors avec ce temps, on ne va pas rester sur le pas de la porte !

Lentement, et toujours en silence, Elouan referme la porte derrière eux. Les pas de Camus, alerté par la voix d'Elios se font entendre dans l'escalier suivis d'un cri de bonheur lorsqu'il aperçoit son ami que le scorpion a tout juste le temps de débarrasser de son épais manteau avant que le petit verseau ne se jette dans ses bras. Les deux enfants sont au bord des larmes, le sourire pourtant plus éclatant que jamais.

- Et bien voilà au moins un verseau qui nous fait bon accueil...

A cette phrase du scorpion, Camus redresse brusquement le regard vers son maître et l'expression sévère qu'il lit sur ses traits le fait rapidement reculer, par réflexe. Elouan sait parfaitement que jamais, Camus n'accueille quelqu'un de cette façon. Il est peut-être le seul, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à bénéficier de moments de tendresse avec cet enfant. Elouan voulait qu'il apprenne à gérer l'absence. Certainement pas qu'il se jette sur Milo comme un bébé, même si la réaction du petit scorpion fut totalement identique. Néanmoins, ce geste est plus que révélateur de ce lien privilégié qu'ils ont tissé tous les deux. Après deux ans de séparation, cette étreinte spontanée et naturelle s'oppose, telle une leçon de morale, à la froideur des retrouvailles des deux adultes.

- Camus, va donc saluer Elios, je te prie.

L'enfant acquiesce, se dirige vers le concerné qui, armé d'un sourire, se penche à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour seigneur Elios. Soyez le bienvenu en Sibérie.

- Oh arrête tes manières gamin. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour. Et puis tu as grandi. Par contre, il te donne à manger ton maître ? Ma parole Elouan, tu sais qu'il est en pleine croissance au moins ?

Elios ne doit son salut qu'au fait que Milo soit, de son coté, allé serrer le chevalier du verseau avec une telle émotion qu'Elouan l'a pris dans ses bras. C'est une évidence, les deux enfants sont particulièrement heureux de les retrouver eux aussi.

- Alors comme ça tu es malade Milo ?

L'enfant fait rapidement un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je l'étais, mais ça va bien mieux.

Elouan le repose avec précaution sur le sol et passe dans la pièce principale, incitant silencieusement ses invités à quitter le sas d'entrée pour l'accompagner.

- Dans ce cas je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud. Tu en veux un aussi Camus ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le Verseau leur tourne le dos et s'affaire à sa préparation, tâchant de maîtriser ce traître tremblement qui nuit à sa dextérité. Deux ans passés. Plus de vingt-quatre mois sans le voir et voilà que sans crier gare, celui qu'il s'efforce d'oublier depuis tout ce temps resurgit comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Fermer les yeux. Respirer le plus lentement et le plus profondément possible. Elios est auprès de lui et déjà la douce chaleur qu'il dégage revient familièrement l'envelopper. Elios est là, alors qu'il avait mis une condition non négligeable à sa présence.

Pour autant avec le scorpion, rien n'est jamais gagné.

Le scorpion pendant ce temps là, reporte son attention vers le petit verseau.

- Bon alors, tu as fini par faire des progrès ?

L'enfant opine fièrement.

- Je sais parler le russe désormais !

Le scorpion soupire, désespéré.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment de ce genre de progrès gamin !

Elouan choisi ce moment précis pour se retourner et tendre une tasse à chaque enfant.

- Camus, allez donc le boire dans ta chambre. Elios et moi devons parler. Pas de bêtise, je compte sur toi.

Compte tenu des conséquences de leur « dernière bêtise », le futur onzième gardien opine sans le moindre commentaire, prenant la main de Milo pour le tirer vers un petit couloir dont il referme la porte derrière eux. Un escalier monte à l'étage, mais avec la souplesse acquise par l'entraînement, l'escalier est silencieusement redescendu, avant que les deux enfants ne s'installent sur le sol du couloir, les yeux rivés dans une fine fente persistant entre deux poutres horizontales du mur de bois les séparant de la salle principale. Des enfants restent des enfants, même lorsqu'ils sont appelés à devenir des saints.

Elouan se retourne à nouveau vers le plan de travail, trouvant comme excuse la nécessité de leur préparer du café. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses paumes ne viennent se plaquer sur la surface lisse. Les yeux clos, le verseau cherche, un appui solide afin de lutter contre cette sordide émotion qui le paralyse désormais qu'ils sont seuls. Le bruit des pas d'Elios s'approchant de lui, n'arrange rien à la situation, pas plus que cette main, étrangement douce, qu'il glisse dans son dos. Le même geste de réconfort que lorsqu'il lui a balancé cette horreur en pleine face, durant leur dernier petit déjeuner au huitième temple. Ce qu'il faut s'efforcer de faire désormais, c'est de charger sa voix du plus de colère qu'il lui est possible.

- A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, Elios.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en prendre à moi ? J'ai les moyens de me défendre tu sais. Néanmoins si c'est ton souhait, il est préférable que nous allions dehors. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils voient ça, ricane doucement le huitième gardien.

- Tu es un parfait imbécile.

- Un imbécile qui est venu te voir parce qu'il ne supporte plus le silence que tu nous imposes. Un imbécile qui a pris sur lui de faire le premier pas parce que tu te planques ici depuis plus deux ans. DEUX ANS Elouan ! Un imbécile, qui a compris, lui, que ça n'est pas la distance qui nous permettra de trouver LA solution à notre problème et à celui que nous sommes en train de créer entre les deux gosses.

Avec rage, Elouan se retourne, s'empare à deux mains de son pull et le fait reculer violemment contre l'une des poutres centrales soutenant l'édifice. Face au regard chargé de colère du verseau, un large sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur les lèvres d'Elios. Entre deux grimaces certes. Mais les réactions impulsives de son compagnon lui ont toujours curieusement plu.

- Tu es donc incapable de comprendre que tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix ?

Bien sûr sa voix est chargée de colère, et de souffrance aussi. Même si Elouan tente d'en retenir le son pour ne pas alerter les enfants qu'il croit sagement installés dans leur chambre. Puis nettement plus calmement, le verseau reprend.

- Tu as probablement raison, dans le fond, concernant notre relation. Je n'oublie pas notre devoir. Je songe à Camus. A Milo. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il serait plus simple pour moi d'avoir en ma possession le manuel de formation du parfait chevalier d'Athéna destiné à livrer une guerre sainte. Parce que pour le coup, je n'ai jamais autant douté de mes choix le concernant. Cet éloignement, c'était aussi l'espoir pour moi de le voir se détacher de ton disciple. Et ça n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je me suis résolu à le souhaiter.

- Et bien entendu tu estimes que ma venue à brisé ton long travail ?

- Vu leur réaction, lorsqu'ils se sont revus, je crois que six mois de plus n'auraient rien changé. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, ce que je craignais de voir se passer, lorsqu'ils auront l'âge de l'adolescence. Je ne vais pas y revenir.

- Pourquoi fatalement leur relation évoluerait comme la notre ? C'est à nous de leur donner les limites et les bases des sentiments qu'ils doivent avoir et j'ai déjà expliqué tout cela à Milo. Et en parlant de la nôtre, ça fait deux ans que tu ne m'as pas vu, et c'est tout ce que tu as envie de me dire ?

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que la nôtre reste en l'état Elios ! Je n'en ai PLUS envie ! J'ai accepté d'être ton ami depuis plus de vingt ans, il n'est plus question de faire semblant dorénavant ! Alors quel exemple crois tu que je pourrais leur donner sinon celui d'un amour qu'au fond de moi, oui, je l'avoue, j'espère qu'ils trouveront avant le destin qui les attend ? Il nous reste quoi Elios ? Quelques années ? Une dizaine si nous sommes chanceux et je doute fortement que ce soit le cas. Je n'ai pas envie de les gâcher.

- Tu viens d'en gâcher deux entières.

- Pas forcément. Je t'ai demandé de venir ici lorsque tu serais prêt à m'aimer. Tu es venu. Je sais que tu ne le diras pas mais... Je caresse l'espoir que ta présence soit liée à cette décision.

Avec autorité, Elios referme ses doigts autour de ses cheveux, tirant son crâne en arrière pour le pousser à desserrer l'étreinte qu'il n'a pas abandonnée en l'acculant contre cette poutre.

- Le pire, Elouan, c'est que depuis des années, de nous deux, tu passes pour un ange alors que j'ai l'apparence d'un rustre violent qui ne se soucie que de lui même. En vérité, tu n'es sage qu'une fois que tu as obtenu ce que tu veux. Et bien entendu moi, depuis que nous sommes gosses, j'ai toujours trouvé ça très plaisant de te satisfaire. Fascination quand tu nous tiens. Ton départ suit la même logique. Je t'ai refusé une seule et unique chose. Tu ne l'as pas supporté et tu t'es senti obligé, pour toi, comme pour moi, de me confronter au manque. Me faire souffrir, - oh je l'admets c'est de bonne guerre – pour que je sois contraint d'admettre que je t'aime et non pas « que je t'affectionne ». C'est devenu le cheval de bataille d'Elouan, la sagesse incarnée du sanctuaire...

- Comment veux tu ne pas avoir recours à de tels extrêmes lorsqu'en face de toi tu as l'orgueil buté d'un scorpion refusant d'admettre une vérité pourtant évidente !

Excédé. C'est l'éclat qui traverse le regard bleu du scorpion et qu'Elouan a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir avant que les lèvres du huitième gardien ne viennent douloureusement mordre les siennes. Elios n'est pas réputé pour sa douceur et ses grandes capacités sentimentales. Pourtant, Elouan se garde bien d'amorcer ce geste de recule que son instinct de conservation voulait initier. Cet étrange baiser, c'est leur premier. Alors il pourrait bien être aussi douloureux que le poison du scorpion, il le savourerait tout autant que s'il était donné avec douceur. Seulement Elios a souffert de son absence et il est hors de question qu'il n'en paye pas physiquement – au moins un peu – le prix.

Après quoi le scorpion s'écarte très légèrement, replongeant ses yeux dans les siens, avec une gravité inquiétante. Oh certes, il s'accorde bien un bref instant de satisfaction en appréciant du regard la lèvre meurtrie de son compagnon, mais il doit parler, avant qu'Elouan n'en tire de fausses conclusions.

- Alors ne prends pas ça pour une promesse de partager ta couche sur le champ ou pour la nuit qui s'annonce. Mais considère ce... baiser... pour ce qu'il est. A savoir ma réponse. Oui je t'aime, mais j'ignore totalement comment je dois le faire. Alors je le fais comme cela me vient. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

Sans quitter son regard, Elouan se presse d'analyser la situation. Après tout, l'aveu est là. N'est-ce pas l'étape qui lui semblait la plus difficile à franchir ? Lui faire accepter, en les verbalisant, les sentiments qu'il éprouve depuis longtemps mais qu'il refusait d'accepter ? Alors bien entendu, visiblement, ils sont encore bien loin d'être amants. Mais quelle importance est-ce que cela fait ? Elios lui a dit, enfin, qu'il l'aimait. Et puis la façon dont il prétend l'exprimer est loin de lui faire peur.

Bon. Ne pas brûler les étapes. Le verseau esquisse un sourire.

- Cela me convient parfaitement.

Dans le couloir, les deux enfants échangent un regard chargé d'espoir avant de filer souplement jusque l'étage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple du Pope**

A genoux face à lui, le chevalier n'ose relever les yeux. Les consignes sont aussi claires que menaçantes. La mission est de la plus haute importance et son échec est inenvisageable. L'intransigeance et la dureté du Pope sont justifiées. Quelques années avant la guerre sainte, il convient d'assainir les rangs athéniens de toute corruption.

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté Grand Pope.

- Ce n'est pas ma volonté, mais celle d'Athéna.

- Bien Grand Pope.

- Tu peux disposer. Et n'oublie pas. Pour le moment, il ne s'agit que de lui.

* * *

**Sibérie Orientale**

Installés sur une peau d'ours, près du conduit de cheminée, les deux enfants entament leur tasse de chocolat, un sourire béat au visage.

- Tu vois Milo... Je te l'avais bien dit, qu'Elouan est amoureux.

- Il n'empêche que c'est _mon_ maître qui l'a embrassé !

Les deux apprentis replongent leurs lèvres dans leur tasse, amusés de la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous leurs yeux indiscrets. L'agressivité du baiser n'étant pas apparue à leurs esprits encore trop juvéniles.

- Camus... Tu crois que maintenant et après tout ce temps, ils vont enfin s'entendre comme avant ?

- Mieux, normalement. Ils vont être heureux maintenant. Par contre, je ne sais pas si nous allons rentrer en Grèce. Il se peut que nous soyons encore séparés quelques mois.

- Mais pourquoi aurais tu encore besoin d'apprendre des choses ici ? Tu rates tout ce qui se passe là bas.

- Raconte moi.

- Il paraît que le Pope a désigné son successeur entre Aioros et Saga. Mais nous n'avons pas eu l'annonce officielle pour le moment. Sinon, Aphrodite a remporté son armure !

Les yeux ancrés sur ceux de Milo, Camus a cessé de boire. Du moins, à peine deux secondes, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher ce qu'il croit être la plus parfaite indifférence.

- Et alors ? C'est bien normal, il est plus âgé que nous.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elouan pénètre dans la chambre des enfants pour se retrouver devant deux paires d'yeux étrangement angéliques. Cela dit, rien ne prête à croire que les deux apprentis en savent plus qu'ils ne doivent. Camus et Milo sont en train de discuter, leur tasse vide à la main, sages comme des images.

- Il est temps d'aller dîner.

Avec un empressement non feint, les voilà installés autour de la table. Et pour cause il s'agit de leur premier dîner ensemble depuis plus de deux ans.

- Nous donneras-tu quelques nouvelles du sanctuaire Elios ?

D'un air totalement détaché, le scorpion lui répond en prenant son verre.

- Quatre enterrements ! Ah, on peut dire que tu as raté des choses.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Elouan a interrompu la course de sa fourchette pour redresser les yeux vers lui. Apprendre la mort des leurs n'est jamais agréable. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'après deux années, il s'y attendait.

- J'aurais dû être là.

- Et ça aurait changé quoi ? Ils sont dans leur tombe si tu as un truc à leur dire.

- Par respect pour eux, j'aurais dû être là.

- Ah ça... Tu « aurais dû être là bas » oui... Mais pour d'autres raisons... Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse moi t'annoncer le nom de nos vainqueurs.

- Elios... Ton mépris concernant la Mort a le don de me perturber.

Amusé, le scorpion poursuit sans changer pour autant le ton de son récit.

- Taureau : Mort. Poisson : Mort. Capri : Mort. Cancer : _**Enfin**_ mort !

- Donc Aphrodite a son armure ?

Camus cille à nouveau. Si même son maître s'y met, il est fort possible qu'il peine à rester stoïque.

- Oui. Depuis seulement quelques semaines. Et voilà qu'ils sont quatre, Saga, Angelo, Aioros, Shura et la midinette à se croire invincibles et fiers comme des paons. Des gamins.

- Bien. Et comment vont Mu, Aldebaran, Shaka et Aiolia ?

- Le chaton va bien. Milo ne lui a pas encore arraché les yeux, mais ils font un concours de coquards tous les deux, dont pour l'instant, petite flamme sort vainqueur. Quant à la seconde midinette, à croire que c'est une habitude aux extrémités du sanctuaire, il va bien, c'est la poupée de Saga. Shaka... Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien, on ne le voit pas. Enfin comme son « maître virtuel » en fait... Quant au futur taureau, il est rentré en Grèce achever son entraînement, supervisé par ses aînés. Et dire que tout ça, ça se prépare à une guerre sainte...

- Qu'est-ce exactement qu'une guerre sainte ?

- Oui c'est vrai, rétorque la voix de Milo à son ami. Vous en parlez souvent mais vous ne nous l'avez jamais expliqué.

Les deux adultes échangent un regard et Elouan prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans une explication. Après tout, ils sont dans leur neuvième et dixième année. Ce sont des choses qu'ils doivent pouvoir entendre.

- Une guerre sainte oppose plusieurs divinités, le plus souvent, pour la suprématie sur le monde terrestre et donc sur l'humanité. Or, Athéna s'en est fait la protectrice. Le problème de cette volonté de dominer la terre, c'est qu'elle passe souvent par l'asservissement des Hommes ou leur élimination pure et simple. En servant Athéna, nous protégeons l'humanité et contribuons à maintenir l'équilibre entre les différents mondes. Lors de la dernière guerre sainte, presque tout notre ordre fut décimé. Par chance, Athéna a vaincu et nous a assuré deux-cent cinquante années de paix. Seulement... ce délai touche à sa fin. Le Pope nous a prévenu que vous ferez partie de la génération amenée à reprendre la guerre contre le pire ennemi de notre déesse Hadès, le dieu des enfers. Ceci doit rester votre principal objectif, tout comme le notre est de vous y préparer.

- Nous lui ferons mordre la poussière au dieu des enfers !

Elios éclate de rire à la remarque de son disciple.

- C'est ça, petite flamme, c'est ainsi qu'il faut le prendre.

- Mais comment fait-on pour le tuer ?

Le scorpion tourne le regard vers Camus et réfléchit un instant à la réponse la plus exacte à lui donner.

- On va à la casse gamin. On détruit son armée. Pour tuer un dieu, tu poseras la question à Athéna, que vous, vous aurez la chance de connaître. A ce sujet Elouan, il semblerait qu'elle se soit réincarnée, mais il n'y a pas encore eu de présentation publique. Cela dit, il lui faudra plusieurs années pour que son esprit s'éveille alors je pense que vous serez les seuls à connaître la réponse à cette question. Et puis ça doit dépendre du contexte de la guerre...

Athéna s'est réincarnée. Quelle nouvelle plus apaisante et plus encourageante que celle-ci ? Elouan affiche un sourire de circonstance, simplement heureux. Il semblerait qu'ils aient vécu assez longtemps, lui et Elios, pour avoir la chance de l'apercevoir, même si elle n'est encore qu'une enfant.

- D'une façon plus générale, ajoute Elouan, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, pour vaincre Hadès vous n'aurez que deux obligations. Garder, toujours, foi en Athéna et surtout, rester solidaires, les uns avec les autres. Vous n'arriverez à rien sans cohésion. Mis à part cela... Vous restez longtemps ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question...

- Je te l'ai dit, Camus et moi, nous achèverons son entraînement, ici.

- Et tu parles de cohésion ! Pour qu'ils développent une certaine forme de cohésion, il faut déjà qu'ils se connaissent assez !

- Oui... Tu as probablement raison. C'est pourquoi nous allons réfléchir à l'organisation de retours réguliers. En attendant, tous les deux, il me semble qu'il est l'heure d'aller dormir. Et pas de chahut. Demain vous poursuivrez vos entraînements alors tachez d'être en forme.

Sans discuter les deux enfants se lèvent, Camus prenant le temps de venir dans les bras d'Elouan, enserrant son cou, pour un câlin qu'il n'avait plus réclamé depuis bien longtemps.

- Je suis heureux qu'ils soient là tous les deux, maître.

Le verseau esquisse un sourire.

- Moi aussi Camus. Moi aussi.

Après quoi les deux enfants disparaissent à l'étage, avant que les adultes aillent goûter à quelques heures de repos, devant la cheminée de la pièce principale, Elios nonchalamment installé dos contre lui. Elouan a repris leurs habitudes passées, laissant jouer ses doigts contre ses épaules, s'égarant régulièrement sous le tissu de son pull. Des massages dont le huitième gardien, particulièrement nerveux, a bien eu du mal à se passer pendant deux longues années. Et le silence est au rendez-vous, apaisant. De quoi faire le point sur leurs retrouvailles et sur leur vie qui ne peut prendre qu'une route un peu différente, maintenant qu'Elios a accepté ses sentiments.

- Elouan ? Je crois, à les regarder, que jusqu'à présent, nous nous en sommes plutôt bien tirés avec ces deux là.

Le verseau sourit au retour de quelques souvenirs de la prime enfance de Milo et de ses difficultés avec lui.

- Oui. Il me semble en tous cas. Crois tu que nous nous en sortirons toujours aussi bien dans quelques années ?

- Tu veux dire quand ils seront deux stupides ados comme nous l'avons été ?

Elouan se venge rapidement en augmentant la pression de ses massages jusqu'à l'en faire grogner.

- C'est à peu près ça oui.

- Et bien je ne suis pas spécialement pressé d'avoir à expliquer à Milo toutes les questions existentielles qu'un scorpion peut se poser sur sa sexualité.

A cette idée, Elios ne peut retenir un ricanement narquois.

- Mais il faudra que nous en passions par là Elouan. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils sont capables de nous réserver. Oui parce que ne rêvons pas, nous n'avons pas tous des apprentis nés sous le signe de la vierge. Les nôtres sont normaux donc... Seulement voilà, au milieu d'un sanctuaire confiné dans lequel on leur apprend à peu près tout sur leur corps et comment le pousser dans des extrêmes, on en oublie _un extrême_ important et...

- Elios !

- Quoi ? Dis le contraire ! On s'est débrouillé comment pour gérer ce genre d'interrogations nous ? Nous allions écouter Kerios et le taureau, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés, nous raconter leurs frasques avec une sincérité bourrée de pitié à notre égard. Mais nos disciples à nous, leurs aînés sont Saga et Aioros. Tu vois un peu le tableau ? Le premier, bon, il paraît qu'il conte fleurette à une jeune apprentie argent. Et bien, vu le sagittaire, avant qu'il ose lui enlever son masque pour l'embrasser, il se passera déjà une décennie... Quant à Saga...

- Je ne veux pas entendre la suite !

- Non mais... Avec un peu de chance, Kerios a survolé le sujet avec lui ! Seulement voilà... Il n'a pas l'air très déluré dans ce domaine et se complet parfaitement à servir « d'amoureux » à un gamin qui ne pourra pas réellement l'aimer avant plusieurs années alors... Nos deux élèves, si nous les abandonnions à leurs découvertes seuls, nous serions lâches. Et puis d'abord... Elios redresse un regard en arrière à l'attention du verseau. C'est toi le grand pédagogue du sanctuaire. Alors tu ferais comment ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... Tout dépend du contexte !

- Fais un effort !

- Arrête avec ça ou je te réponds ce que nous dirait le Pope Ils n'ont pas à apprendre ce qu'ils n'ont pas à expérimenter !

- Mouai... Facile. On verra ce qu'il dira à son gamin quand il l'aura trouvé dans les bras de Saga... Mais dis donc toi, tu m'as l'air bien réservé sur le sujet...

- En vérité, non. Je me demandais simplement, ce que toi tu répondrais à Milo, s'il te posait des question sur « UN amoureux » alors que toi même, tu n'as pas les réponses.

Pour le coup Elios se redresse et se tourne vers lui avant de secouer la tête devant l'air mesquin de son ami.

- Si ça peut t'aider, tu devrais te dire que tester revient à préparer l'avenir de ton élève. C'est d'intérêt général.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tester pour savoir ce qui nous plaît et puis d'abord, Milo n'aura pas ce genre de questions.

- Moi je pense le contraire. A son âge, tu tentais déjà de soulever tous les masques des apprenties du sanctuaire...

- Je préférais la chasse pendant que tu cultivais ton harem.

- Que je n'honorais jamais... Ça les rendait encore plus folles.

- Idiot.

- J'étais amoureux de toi, voilà tout.

- Tu ne m'as pas attendu.

- J'attendrais encore !

- Verseau... Et arrête de sourire.

- Je peux parfaitement être un excellent pédagogue pour toi aussi si tu le souhaites...

- Elouan ! Deux ans de réclusion ici et tu es intenable !

- Je rêve, c'est toi qui dit ça... Tu ne tiens pas dix jours sans aller chercher un plaisir illusoire dans les soirées douteuses de Rodorio.

- Rhaaaa ! Ce que tu peux m'énerver à toujours avoir réponse à tout ! Et puis tu es d'une jalousie !

- Si cela t'énerve, à toi de te poser les bonnes questions. Oh, et d'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de chambre d'amis ici. Et le canapé, tu n'y penses même pas. Soit tu dors avec moi, soit tu dors dehors et je t'assure qu'il fait froid. Il serait grand temps que tu me fasses confiance.

- Ce n'est pas envers toi que je manque de confiance !

A nouveau Elouan interrompt son massage, attendant en silence que son compagnon manifeste son mécontentement et se retourne vers lui.

Devant l'émotion qu'il peut lire dans le regard du verseau, Elios passe sa requête sous silence. Lui demander de recommencer alors qu'il est visiblement troublé, ne serait pas une bonne idée. D'autant qu'il est assez difficile de dire si ce trouble est positif ou bien tout à fait le contraire.

- Elouan ?

- Ça veut dire qu'en réalité, tu crains que nous nous retrouvions dans une trop grande promiscuité, voir, une certaine intimité, au point de ne plus pouvoir lutter contre le fait qu'effectivement, je te plais...

- Tu le réalises seulement maintenant ? Jusqu' à présent, tu me donnais plutôt l'impression d'être certain de ton effet.

Elouan se lève, agrippant sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui, jusqu'à dans sa chambre. Elios le laisse faire, attendant patiemment une réponse qu'il sait reportée et non pas passée sous silence. Une fois la porte refermée, le verseau se retourne vers lui, et glisse ses mains autour de sa taille, sans hésiter à les faire disparaître sous le bas de son pull. Même si son visage s'est rapproché du sien au point de presque pouvoir effleurer ses lèvres, Elios ne l'a pas lâché du regard.

- Après vingt ans à t'entendre me repousser pour ensuite te voir partir en quête d'un réconfort illusoire dans des bras aussi féminins qu'éphémères, oui, figure toi que j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne suis simplement pas ton genre.

Le faire taire. Lui arracher ce genre d'idées de la façon la plus radicale qui soit. Un baiser. Sans compromis. Sans la moindre trace d'agressivité cette fois, mais doté d'un coté conquérant. Une sorte d'étrange assurance après vingt années de rejet. Une façon muette de lui faire comprendre que malgré les apparences, il n'y a finalement jamais eu que lui, que peut-être, enfin, leur moment est venu, qu'Athéna leur donne une chance, maintenant que les petits sont là. Et cela semble fonctionner, puisque lorsque ses lèvres le libèrent, Elouan reste silencieux, presque incapable de profiter d'un bonheur qu'il pensait ne jamais toucher du doigt. Et pourtant, rien ne le fera plus renoncer désormais.

- Est-ce qu'avec ça tu es convaincu, Verseau ?

Le onzième gardien esquisse un sourire devant l'évident pragmatisme du scorpion. L'une des facettes de son caractère l'ayant séduit depuis longtemps. Lui ôtant toute possibilité de réaliser et de réagir, le verseau resserre ses doigts autour du pull et le lui enlève, amusé, avant de le laisser tomber et de l'enlacer à nouveau, découvrant avec plus d'application la douceur de sa peau.

- Je suppose que si j'en fais plus, tu m'expliqueras par A+B que je reviens sur ma propre promesse de te laisser le temps et de suivre ton rythme ?

Une demi seconde. C'est à peu près le temps qu'a eu Elouan pour remarquer l'éclat malicieux de son regard avant qu'Elios ne s'empare de ses hanches pour le plaquer sur le lit.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Que tu suives mon rythme, ça me convient tout à fait.

Alors Elouan le laisse décider, amplement satisfait de le voir enfin céder, même si ce n'est qu'à moitié. Se laisser transporter par ses caresses, lui offrir docilement la possibilité de s'enivrer de la saveur de sa peau, en profiter lui aussi. Fermer les yeux sous la torture de ses baisers, pour songer à ces années, leurs douleurs, les murs qu'ils ont érigés entre eux afin de réussir à renoncer. Leurs premiers regards d'enfants, puis ceux, moins innocents, de l'adolescence. Et puis ceux, enfin, avec lesquels Elios le caresse tout aussi sûrement que le font ses mains. Le regard du désir. Puis goûter à ce bonheur de s'endormir pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont adultes, entre ses bras.

Peu importe le caractère trop sage de cette première étreinte. Rien n'est plus beau que de savoir acquis ce bonheur qu'il espère depuis tant de temps.

* * *

Quelques heures à peine après que l'isba soit plongée dans le silence du sommeil, Camus s'éveille, en sursaut, portant par réflexe une main à ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri d'effroi qui menaçait d'en sortir. A ses cotés, la petite tête blonde cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en se redressant, inquiète.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

En silence, comme concentré sur une vision que Milo ne parvient pas à comprendre, son ami secoue la tête, négativement. Puis rapidement Camus sort de son lit, s'habille à la hâte sous le regard intrigué et un peu fâché de Milo. Fâché oui, parce que son camarade joue cette affaire en solitaire, refusant de lui confier ce qui semble en cet instant si important. Peu importe, il en aura le cœur net. Le jeune scorpion fait de même et part à sa suite dans l'escalier pour voir Camus disparaître dans la chambre de son maître. Elouan est réveillé lui aussi et s'apprête à quitter la pièce, suivi d'Elios, lorsque le petit se poste devant lui.

Le verseau pose sur lui un regard apaisant. Il est inutile qu'il soit effrayé par ce genre de manifestations, bien au contraire.

- Bon, tu nous expliques ?

Elouan tourne les yeux vers Elios, qui comprend parfaitement le fond du problème sans pour autant parvenir à en saisir les détails.

- J'allais aller te réveiller Camus. Mais... Elouan esquisse un sourire. Je vois que désormais c'est inutile. Elios... Camus a développé de très respectables facultés de précognition. Et cette nuit, je crois que lui et moi, avons reçu le même appel. Par contre Camus, il est fort possible que ta vision ait été plus précise que la mienne. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu sais.

- Un naufrage. Près de la côte, au Nord Est. Tout près d'ici.

- Alors nous sommes en devoir de nous y rendre. Elios ? Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide. Nous pouvons toujours remonter un maximum de victimes, si nous n'avons personne pour les prendre en charge une fois sauvées, c'est inutile. Il nous faut des relais à Kohoutek. Allez en chercher chez Aleksey.

- Très bien, mais ça n'est pas un temps à aller faire quelques brasses... Vous êtes drôles vous, les verseaux...

- Il y a des enfants à bord...

- Oui oui bien, j'ai compris ! Nous y allons ! Viens petite flamme...

* * *

**Côte Nord Est de la Sibérie Orientale**

La traversé était pourtant calme. Ralentie certes, vu les conditions de navigation hostiles en cette saison. Mais le bateau est adapté et son capitaine particulièrement rodé à ce genre de manœuvres. Du moins tant que le navire n'entre pas dans un tourbillon d'air dénué de causes naturelles. Debout sur le bord de la côte, un homme à l'allure androgyne, observe, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, la coque de l'embarcation se fissurer durant la turbulence. Son sourire se dessine encore davantage, quand depuis son point d'observation, le son des hurlements d'horreur et de douleur parvient à ses oreilles. C'est fou ce que face à la mort, les humains peuvent être faibles. Lui, n'a jamais eu la moindre pitié pour tout ce qui fait preuve de faiblesse.

A bord, les espoirs s'amenuisent, tandis que les familles tentent de se rassembler ou de chercher un disparu. Le navire s'incline et aux étages inférieurs, l'eau s'immisçant par certaines fissures, défonce la coque, broyant contre le décor, les corps se trouvant sur son passage.

Puis tournant les yeux vers la plaine de glace qui s'étend derrière lui, le chevalier fronce les sourcils et disparaît rapidement, juste avant l'arrivée de deux sillons dorés. Elouan exulte d'émotion et de fierté à la vue de son jeune disciple, s'emparant spontanément d'un des canots rejetés sur la côte lors du démembrement du navire, avant de se jeter à l'eau pour le diriger vers ce cimetière aquatique sur lequel flottent des morts en devenir difficiles à localiser dans la noirceur de cette nuit. Camus sort de l'enfance avec ce courage digne de son rang et de son signe. De son côté, Elouan fait de même, attaquant une autre zone, tout en gardant avec difficulté un regard protecteur sur son cher enfant.

* * *

De leur côté, à Kohoutek, les deux scorpions font une entrée bruyante dans le village en sommeil. Aleksey le connaît. Combien de fois Elios, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, s'est présenté chez lui, pour se préparer à la traversée de glace jusqu'à l'isba de son compagnon... Sans compter les nombreuses lettres qu'il envoyait jusque chez lui à l'attention d'Elouan. Alors bien entendu, malgré son coté rustre, les habitants le respectent, au moins parce qu'il est l'ami de celui qu'ils adulent, mais aussi parce qu'il est un peu un dieu, comme lui.

Néanmoins cette nuit là, Elios donne du tocsin, les alertant d'un naufrage non loin de la côte afin qu'un convoi s'organise pour porter secours à ceux que les verseaux auront réussi à sauver. Et bien que l'événement relève plus de l'anecdote pour Elios, le temps le presse, son instinct lui dictant de les rejoindre au plus vite

* * *

Depuis deux ans que ce pays est devenu le sien, nager dans cet océan glacial est une activité presque coutumière. Si le bateau qui s'enfonce peu à peu sous le niveau de l'eau provoque un remous risquant d'emporter par le fond d'éventuels survivants, le cosmos de l'enfant est assez développé pour qu'il parvienne à lutter. Le canot se remplit petit à petit, Camus aidant tant bien que mal les vivants qu'il parvient à trouver, à se hisser à bord. Jusqu'à ce que les pleures d'un enfant et de sa mère attirent son attention.

Non loin de lui, par dessus le bastingage, une femme vient de laisser glisser sur les flots une caisse en bois reconvertie en canot d'appoint dans laquelle son enfant l'appelle avec désespoir. Et ses yeux chargés de larmes prient Camus de porter son petit en sécurité loin du bateau qui ne tardera plus à sombrer entièrement, menaçant d'emporter avec lui la frêle embarcation. Ce regard, il est empli de tout l'amour et de tout l'espoir qu'une mère est capable d'éprouver pour son enfant qu'elle veut sauver. Même si sa vie doit être sacrifiée. Ce regard, c'est la seule chose, en cet instant, capable de le faire frissonner. Alors il lui promet, ses yeux portant toute l'assurance qu'ont ceux qui combattent avec la protection d'Athéna, que son enfant vivra, pour elle, son amour, et pour rendre son départ plus doux. Pour la toute première fois, Camus comprend qu'effectivement, il est possible de séparer des gens qui s'aiment. Lorsque l'amour est assez fort pour que le sacrifice de l'un permette la survie de l'autre.

Sa main se referme sur le canot d'appoint, avant qu'il ne fasse volte-face pour éloigner l'enfant du navire et le hisser, à bonne distance, sur le canot de sauvetage dans lequel les quelques rescapés, s'entassent sans qu'aucun autre adulte ne puisse monter.

Seuls les cris de l'enfant, hurlant sa détresse, parviennent à couvrir ce son morbide provoqué par les flots s'emparant définitivement de ce qui reste du navire.

De son côté, Elouan a lui aussi rempli de rescapés l'un des canots dérivants et lui a permis de regagner la glace, usant dans les réserves de son cosmos. Le verseau les apaise. Leur parle avec les mots les plus simples et les plus rassurants. Ils vivront, retrouveront la terre ferme et lui et Camus feront le nécessaire pour sauver ceux de leurs proches qu'il est encore possible de ramener. Rassuré de les voir enfin quitter la barque, le chevalier repart, à la nage, à la recherche d'autres survivants. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure soudaine lui vrillant les reins ne manque de le faire couler. De justesse, Elouan se raccroche à l'embarcation, incrédule et aveugle dans cette nuit sans lune que les lumières du bateau désormais sombré, ne peuvent plus éclairer. La douleur est d'abord fugace, avant de revenir plus forte que jamais, lui paralysant presque totalement la hanche droite. Il faut qu'il revienne sur la côte avant de ne plus parvenir à nager.

La douleur est lancinante, brûlante malgré la température glaciale de cette eau salée qui semble attaquer cette plaie inexplicable. Après un regard vers Camus, au loin, prenant soin de ces naufragés qu'Athéna leur commande de sauver, le chevalier serre les dents et lâche le canot pour s'élancer à la nage vers la côte. Lutter contre la douleur est un combat familier pour lui. Par la seule force de ses bras, Elouan se hisse sur la glace, bénéficiant enfin d'un peu de lumière au moyen des lampes de fortune qu'ils y avaient laissées. Accroupi sur le sol, ce qu'il voit n'a rien pour le réjouir. La glace se teinte d'un filet rouge coulant doucement vers la mer. D'une main, le chevalier relève le bas de sa tunique pour apercevoir sur son flan droit, une plaie circulaire d'à peine un centimètre. L'impact qui l'a touché au niveau des reins, le traverse de part en part. L'impact d'un trait de cosmos.

Elouan redresse le visage pour apercevoir une silhouette humaine cachée sous un lourd manteau, se manifestant par un rire aussi moqueur que menaçant.

- Si j'avais imaginé avoir un jour un chevalier d'or à mes pieds...

- Présente toi, lâche, plutôt que de te cacher derrière cette capuche et de préférer m'attaquer dans le dos !

- Que tu connaisses mon identité n'a plus aucune importance pour toi. Est-ce si primordial d'entendre le nom de celui qui va prendre ta vie ?

Levant une main vers lui, l'agresseur assène son attaque, le soulevant dans un tourbillon mordant ses chairs avant de le projeter contre la glace avec une force que son corps ne peut supporter. Le craquement de ses os ne laisse aucun doute sur la force de l'attaque. Le sang qui couvre la glace autour de lui, s'écoule avec assurance de cette plaie désormais élargie.

Recevoir le premier les attaques de ses adversaires, est un enseignement qu'on lui a donné, aussi sûrement que celui de renforcer son endurance à la douleur. Une technique logiquement imparable, pour ensuite réduire à néant les efforts d'un adversaire. Encore faut-il être en état de poursuivre le combat.

A nouveau le rire de son ennemi se fait entendre. Il le croit mort.

- Et bien ça n'aura finalement pas été long...

Le mouvement d'une main étouffe ses espoirs assez rapidement. Alors à nouveau son adversaire redresse ses paumes, cherchant à créer un nouveau tourbillon.

- Vous autres chevaliers d'or, vous croyez être les maîtres des miracles. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser sagement tuer comme la vermine orgueilleuse que vous êtes ?

Et tandis qu'il lance son attaque, Elouan concentre ses dernières forces, contrant le tourbillon au moyen du diamond dust le plus puissant que son cosmos désormais brûlant le lui permet.

Non loin de là, cette déferlante d'énergie a alerté son élève. Camus se précipite vers lui, hurlant son nom comme si la seule puissance de sa voix pouvait le soustraire au danger. Juste le temps d'apercevoir le diamond dust projeter son ennemi dans les flots, la puissance de l'attaque écartant une manche du lourd manteau pour découvrir l'éclat d'une armure argentée.

Entre la possibilité de plonger pour retrouver le coupable et l'identifier, et celle de secourir son maître, l'enfant n'hésite pas un quart de seconde.

Elouan s'est à nouveau laissé choir sur la glace, le corps couvert de sang. Et malgré la répugnance de l'enfant pour ce liquide carmin, Camus, à genoux près de lui, s'empare de sa main, effrayé et impuissant.

- Camus regarde moi...

Mais les yeux de l'enfant se brouillent de larmes tandis qu'il les pose sur les siens. En guise de réponse, Camus ne peut que hurler le nom d'Elios, physiquement et mentalement, sollicitant d'urgence l'aide hypothétique et expérimentée du saint d'or.

- C'est inutile Camus, écoute moi plutôt... Le temps m'est désormais compté.

Mais l'enfant secoue la tête négativement, se mordant vigoureusement les lèvres pour contrer cette douleur qui s'empare lentement de son corps. Juste quelques secondes. Le temps qu'Elios et Milo, alertés par le cosmos des verseaux, n'arrivent sur place. Se précipitant de l'autre côté d'Elouan, Elios s'empare de sa seconde main, lui prodiguant de suite le doux réconfort de son cosmos, estimant avec une horrible résignation, l'étendue de ses blessures.

Elouan redresse sa main vers le visage de Camus, le caressant avec autant de faiblesse que d'application.

- Camus. Même lorsque j'en rêvais, jamais je n'ai imaginé qu'Athéna me confierait un enfant aussi parfait que toi. Je t'aime et la mort ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à t'aimer. Tu porteras mon armure. Notre armure. Et à travers elle, mon cosmos et mon esprit resteront à jamais auprès toi. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette vie, ne l'oublie jamais..

Elouan grimace face aux sanglots silencieux qui agitent le corps de l'enfant.

- Je ne veux pas voir ton cœur accablé de chagrin. La douleur que j'ai de te laisser et assez forte pour nous deux. Tu dois demeurer fier et digne, pour ton maître, pour Athéna et pour cette paix qui nous coûte si cher mais qui est la seule à justifier notre existence. N'oublie jamais que ta mission est de t'assurer, par tous les moyens que tu jugeras nécessaires, qu'Athéna soit bien protégée. Et surtout... essaie de ne pas oublier d'être heureux.

Elouan détourne avec difficultés son regard de son élève, pour l'égarer une seconde vers la mer et rencontrer enfin celui d'Elios. Jusqu'à présent, le scorpion s'efforce d'afficher une dureté totalement feinte mais derrière laquelle il espère trouver un rempart efficace contre sa douleur. Elouan se meurt. C'est inévitable. Une tentative illusoire de le retenir se glisse au travers de ce baiser qu'il n'hésite pas à lui donner, malgré la présence des enfants.

- Je t'aime Elouan... Bordel... Ce que je peux être con...

Le visage de son compagnon se pare d'un sourire qu'il veut rassurant malgré la toux qui s'en suit.

- Alors je suis chanceux, parce qu'Athéna m'a accordé les deux souhaits dont je l'ai toujours priée. Elios... Je t'en supplie, crois bien que je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant pour notre histoire. Je t'aime et je t'attendrai. Mais il faut que tu tardes à me rejoindre. Pour Milo. Et je t'en prie, veille sur Camus, il n'a que neuf ans.

Dans un réflexe brutal, Elios essuie ses propres larmes qui cette fois n'ont pas manqué de le trahir.

- Sois en assuré.

Elouan resserre ses doigts autour des siens avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers le visage trempé de larmes de son disciple.

- Camus... Il faut que tu fasses une dernière chose pour moi.

Une requête muette s'échange, à travers leur regard, jusqu'à ce que celui de l'enfant ne s'écarquille d'effroi avant qu'il n'agite vigoureusement la tête.

- Je t'en prie Camus... Fais le, par amour pour moi. Parce que je ne crois pas avoir mérité de vous quitter ainsi. Parce que je mérite que tu m'offres ce cadeau et parce que tu ne saurais me refuser un peu de dignité. Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure en faisant plus que jamais brûler ton cosmos dans le seul but désintéressé de sauver tous ces gens, c'est probablement l'épreuve qui t'était destinée. Mais il manque encore, ce que je te demande.

- Mais...

- Fais ce qu'il te dit gamin...

La voix tranchante d'Elios qui serre les dents pour s'efforcer de paraître autoritaire... Longuement, l'enfant et le scorpion se jaugent du regard. Et si même le compagnon de son maître se résout à le convaincre de lui accorder cette ultime volonté, l'enfant ne peut qu'admettre qu'il lui faut oublier sa douleur pour l'honneur de son maître. Camus plonge à nouveau son regard dans les deux yeux si pâles d'Elouan, y lisant assez de résolution et de fierté pour le convaincre de recourir à cette extrémité. Et tandis que l'enfant se relève, la mort dans l'âme, lâchant sa main avec cette envie de hurler comme le faisait ce garçonnet quelques heures plus tôt devant sa mère, Elouan tourne les yeux vers Milo. Le jeune scorpion est au bord des larmes lui aussi, s'efforçant de rester près de ce chevalier dont il est devenu évidemment si proche, sans pour autant s'immiscer dans leurs adieux. Elouan lui adresse un sourire avant de tourner vers lui ses pensées.

_- Milo... Je t'oblige à supporter la plus cruelle des situations. Te voilà seul, pour les soutenir tous les deux. Ce sera probablement très égoïste de ma part, mais je te les confie. Ils sont ce que j'ai le plus aimé et je te sais assez fort pour les aider. Prends bien soin de toi petite flamme et je t'en prie, suis toujours les recommandations de ton cœur, que je sais juste et droit._

Milo acquiesce, s'efforçant de masquer la tristesse de son regard par une résolution inébranlable.

Camus désormais relevé, essuie avec dépit les larmes qui cristallisent déjà sur son visage. Les deux chevaliers échangent un dernier baiser et Elios peine à s'écarter. Oh bien entendu, il n'ignore pas la souffrance physique qu'Elouan peut ressentir. Il connaît sa fierté et son droit de mourir tel qu'il l'a décidé. Mais c'est l'abandonner. Une nouvelle fois. Et ce geste lui rappelle inlassablement tous ceux, identiques, qu'il n'a jamais autant regrettés d'avoir faits qu'en cet instant. Elouan le quitte, à l'aube de leur histoire.

Il faut pourtant hurler sa fureur en silence, lorsqu'il ressent le cosmos de Camus éclater pour la toute première fois. Il doit se taire, lui, alors que l'enfant crie sa douleur tandis qu'il ouvre cette barrière de glace si chère au cœur d'Elouan pour lui offrir son éternité, le faisant disparaître, protégé à jamais d'un cercueil glacial et éternel.

* * *

Le silence pesant succède aux funérailles. Autour d'eux, les habitants de Kohoutek se sont amassés, accompagnant pour son départ, leur si vénéré protecteur. Et la lumière qui les éclaire alors, aussi brillante que les rayons du soleil, se mêle à leur hommage. L'armure du verseau venant d'apparaître près de l'enfant avant de se séparer pour l'épouser à la perfection, offrant aux dernières bribes du cosmos d'Elouan, cette vision qui devait être celle du plus beau jour de sa vie. Camus s'effondre d'amertume à genoux.

Elios ferme les yeux. Plus que jamais, il lui est interdit de laisser son chagrin s'exprimer. Il sera bien temps, lorsque les enfants auront trouvé refuge dans un hypothétique sommeil, de se maudire pour sa bêtise et de pleurer la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Et puis maintenant, Camus n'a plus le droit, lui non plus, d'être un enfant. Elios rouvre les yeux vers lui.

- Chevalier...

L'enfant met bien quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il est concerné. « Chevalier ». Lui que son maître abandonne quelques jours après ses neuf ans. Lui qui n'a pas été capable de le sauver et qui a juste pu trouver la force de lui offrir la mort digne qu'il réclamait.

- Il faut que nous rentrions, Camus.

En silence, l'enfant révoque l'armure d'or et ramasse l'urne dorée sans la moindre trace de fierté. Si ce jour est censé être le plus beau de la vie de son maître, il restera à jamais un jour entaché de sang dans la sienne.

Après un dernier regard vers les glaces éternelles que les premiers rayons du soleil commencent à caresser, révélant un scintillement merveilleux, les trois chevaliers rejoignent en silence le groupe d'habitants, dont la plupart sont restés à genoux. Interloqué par le regard pesant qu'Aleksey pose sur lui, Elios s'arrête à son niveau.

Camus est resté stoïque, luttant contre les larmes et la nausée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, même lorsque les mains du vieil homme se referment sur les siennes.

- Que va t-il devenir ?

- Il appartient à Athéna. Pas à vous. Alors il retournera auprès d'elle. Quant à ce qu'il va devenir... Priez pour que son destin soit plus heureux que celui de son maître... En attendant, lâchez le. Ne lui rendez pas plus difficile l'immonde obligation qu'il sait avoir, de supporter la douleur et l'adversité avec courage.

- Prenez soin de vous Camus. Nous vous attendrons toujours.

Le vieil homme se redresse pour les laisser passer, tandis que Milo referme une main autour de celle de Camus, l'autre autour de celle de son maître et qu'il en resserre la prise, moins pour rechercher un soutien comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant, que pour leur apporter le sien, lui qui a promis à Elouan de veiller sur les deux personnes qu'ils ont tous deux le plus aimé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

Revenir à l'isba après l'accident, bien qu'étant la décision la plus mauvaise qu'Elios ait prise depuis longtemps, reste un impératif auquel le chevalier sait ne pas pouvoir se soustraire. Et pourtant, pour lui, pour Camus également, le mieux eut été de repartir directement pour le sanctuaire. Mais l'isba est une propriété du domaine sacré, une propriété de Camus désormais, et l'enfant n'est pas destiné à y remettre les pieds avant plusieurs années. De ce fait, la lourde tache de préparer l'endroit à une absence humaine plus ou moins longue leur incombe.

Elios lâche la main de Milo pour refermer la porte derrière eux, luttant presque pour cesser de respirer afin de ne plus sentir ce parfum si familier qui caresse ses sens. Camus n'a toujours pas dit un mot, les doigts mêlés à ceux de son ami. Et bien entendu Milo reste silencieux, totalement désespéré de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre, lui en qui Elouan a confiance, pour accomplir cette première et primordiale mission.

Serrant le poing, Elios les rejoint dans la pièce principale où les deux enfants demeurent immobiles. Il est le dernier. Celui sur qui repose la lourde tâche désormais, de servir d'exemple. Si la solitude est dorénavant sa seule complice, elle doit également être l'unique témoin de sa souffrance. Et surtout pas les enfants. Alors devant eux, Elios s'efforce d'afficher une solidité inébranlable.

- Je suggère que nous mettions tout en ordre assez rapidement afin de repartir pour la Grèce dans quelques heures.

La mâchoire de Camus se crispe encore davantage. « Tout mettre en ordre », comme s'il suffisait d'enfermer des souvenirs pour tirer un trait sur ce qu'ils viennent de subir. Néanmoins, Elios a raison, il le sait. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix.

Camus se contente d'opiner une unique fois du chef, sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot ou même amorcer un seul pas vers sa chambre. Même le terme « suggérer » ne semble pas l'avoir étonné et pourtant, avant qu'il ne soit le porteur officiel de cette armure, Elios se serait bien gardé d'exprimer autre chose qu'une simple consigne se passant de tout commentaire.

- Milo ?

Le petit blond redresse un regard dépassé vers son maître.

- Accompagne-le et aide le à rassembler ses affaires. Autant faire au plus vite.

- Mais...

Et Elios poursuit par la pensée, estimant que Camus n'a pas à entendre la suite.

_- Il a bien plus besoin de toi. La leçon qu'il est en train d'apprendre, moi, je la connais déjà. Hélas._

_- Laquelle maître ?_

_- Celle qu'Elouan ne s'est jamais résolu à lui apprendre de son vivant, mais sur laquelle il travaille depuis trois ans, pour la lui enseigner après sa mort. Les verseaux sont des êtres complexes, petite flamme. Passionnés, certes, mais parfois cruels, surtout si notre destin l'impose. Et la seule épreuve finale que moi je lui connais, c'est celle-ci. La souffrance est à la hauteur des sentiments que l'on éprouve. J'ai toujours critiqué le fait qu'il l'élève comme un fils et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il l'ait aimé comme tel. Elouan s'est assuré de rendre son enfance heureuse. Mais il s'est également assuré qu'après sa mort, Camus soit son parfait disciple. Autrement dit, qu'après sa mort, quel que soit son âge, son enfance soit bel et bien terminée. Et après avoir vécu et vu la mort de son père, l'abandon de sa mère et maintenant la... mort... d'Elouan, crois moi Milo, je suis passé par là avant toi, tu vas le voir changer, ton ami._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il change, moi._

_- Tu ne l'en apprécieras que davantage. Malheureusement. Elouan avait cette capacité d'aimer sans mesure ou de décider d'annihiler toutes formes de sentiments quand le besoin l'imposait. Pas de juste milieu. C'est un verseau. Enfin c'était. Tout comme Camus. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'être eux même. Mais toi, fais moi plaisir petite flamme. Sois heureux le jour de ma mort._

_- Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez._

_- Ça n'est pas à toi de décider, ni même à moi. Mais sache que si tu es prêt à prendre la relève, j'accueillerai ce jour avec un intense soulagement. Et j'aimerais être persuadé que tu me sais heureux et que tu l'es toi aussi. Qu'Elouan se condamne à partir en sachant Camus dans cet état m'a toujours été intolérable. Vas avec lui maintenant._

Milo acquiesce sans répondre, se contentant d'imaginer avec effroi ce jour qui lui semblait tellement lointain jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où Elios quitterait ce monde. Il n'aurait plus que Camus, tout comme Camus n'a plus que lui désormais.

* * *

Une fois seul Elios se dirige vers la chambre, à contrecœur. Lui aussi doit rassembler ses affaires, ranger avec nostalgie celles qui ne seront plus jamais celles d'Elouan et tenter par la même occasion de lutter contre le retour des souvenirs qu'elles évoquent. Et finalement, s'autoriser, pour la première fois, à pleurer, pour lui et pour eux. Pour cette relation qu'il a gâchée sous couvert de mauvaises raisons. Pleurer pour évacuer ce qu'il s'est efforcé de retenir jusqu'ici et se rendre compte qu'à exercer son corps à endurer toutes ces douleurs physiques pendant des années, il en a oublié de se prémunir contre les souffrances de l'âme, qui sont bien pires encore.

* * *

Dans la chambre des enfants, Milo grimace légèrement. La main de son ami est glaciale, raidie par l'engourdissement. De Camus, émane une froideur qui parvient parfois à faire trembler le jeune verseau lui-même. Et Milo en connaît parfaitement la raison. Son cosmos, c'est l'expression de ses sentiments. Il en a toujours été ainsi, surtout lorsque son ami est en colère. Pour l'heure, il s'exprime pour engager la lutte contre une autre forme de sentiments. Son cosmos, c'est une barrière de glace contre sa propre douleur. Alors de toutes ses forces, Milo le serre contre lui, court-circuitant ses efforts au moyen de son cosmos brûlant. Camus s'est laissé faire, immobile, avant de rendre les armes en refermant les bras autour de lui, son corps réchauffé s'assouplissant jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par poser son visage contre le sien, sur son épaule.

- Tu crois que c'est notre destin, Milo, de voir partir les uns après les autres, les êtres qui nous sont chers ?

Quelque part au fond de lui Milo ne peut s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Parce que Camus a enfin reparlé. Et parce que c'est à lui qu'il s'est adressé. En français. Un jeu qu'ils avaient, enfants, pour s'assurer d'échanger en toute intimité malgré la présence des autres apprentis. Milo l'a appris, de façon presque naturelle, lorsqu'il contribuait à aider l'apprenti verseau à comprendre le grec. Elle est ainsi devenue la langue de leurs secrets.

- Non. Athéna ne le permettrait pas. Et puis moi, je ne te laisserai pas.

Si Camus ne dit pas un mot, son regard reconnaissant, doublé de cette pointe de soulagement, représentent pour Milo bien plus que ce qu'il espérait en un instant comme celui-ci. En silence, les deux enfants rassemblent enfin leurs affaires.

Et c'est dans ce même silence que s'effectue leur départ, Elios faisant un adieu muet à cet endroit qui aura vu évoluer leur amitié vers un amour dont ils n'auront qu'à peine profité. Ici, lui ne reviendra jamais.

* * *

Pour regagner la Grèce, quelques jours leur sont nécessaires, Elios préférant faire preuve de prudence, entouré de ses deux précieux défenseurs d'Athéna en devenir. Après tout, nul ne peut expliquer ce qui est arrivé en Sibérie. Autour du feu ce soir là, LA question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis la mort d'Elouan ne peut rester sous silence.

- Camus ?

L'enfant quitte les flammes des yeux pour les relever vers le scorpion.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas tenu de m'en parler, surtout pas avant de t'être entretenu avec le Pope... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant le naufrage. J'ai vu les blessures d'Elouan... Elles n'étaient pas naturelles. Dis moi ce que tu as vu.

L'enfant ferme les yeux, acceptant de se confronter à nouveau à ces images qui le hantent sans relâche depuis le dernier souffle d'Elouan.

- Il y avait un homme. Hélas, il portait un lourd manteau ainsi qu'une capuche et je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mon maître le combattait et le diamond dust lui avait déjà totalement congelé le bras droit ainsi qu'une partie de la jambe droite, lorsqu'il a été projeté dans l'océan. Il y a peu de risques qu'il ait pu remonter dans cet état.

Camus rouvre à nouveau les yeux vers les flammes. Plonger pour aller le rechercher, mort ou vif, afin de lui faire payer à sa manière ou au moins de l'identifier, comprendre, mettre une raison, même mauvaise, sur la mort de son maître, aurait pu permettre au sanctuaire de se découvrir un ennemi et d'agir. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, préférant tenter de sauver Elouan. Est-ce une faute ? Elios fronce les sourcils, n'ignorant pas le tourment qui pèse sur sa conscience.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire. J'en ai déjà perdu un, hors de question que j'en perde deux. Vu les courants, le temps qu'il a passé sous l'eau et le poids de la glace, il pouvait être très loin. Plonger pour le retrouver aurait été bien trop dangereux. Ne présume pas de tes forces Camus. Tu maîtrises peut-être le septième sens, mais après les efforts du naufrage et... ce que tu sais... tu n'étais plus en état de prendre de tels risques. Nous finirons par savoir qui il était. Et ce jour là, crois moi, s'il est vivant, ça ne sera plus pour longtemps.

Avec dépit, Elios jette un morceau de bois dans le feu.

- Milo, Camus, je crois que notre temps de paix est révolu. La mort d'Elouan, c'est le signe avant-coureur de ce qui nous attend. Soyez prudents. J'ignore ce qui se passe. Du moins pour le moment. Mais les temps changent. Je le sens.

* * *

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna - Quelques jours plus tard**

Un silence pesant, déstabilisant. Voilà tout ce qui les accueille, une fois le seuil de la première maison franchi. Le temps semble s'être arrêté, certains objets étant restés hors de leur place habituelle, sans pour autant avoir été utilisés depuis un moment, comme en témoigne la pendule arrêtée dont le mécanisme n'a pas été remonté. Seuls leurs pas raisonnent dans le long couloir menant vers la sortie. Milo a beau appeler Mu, un triste écho lui répond. Elios ne dit pas un mot, banalisant au maximum une situation qu'il trouve néanmoins intrigante.

Ça n'est qu'au seuil de la seconde maison que la première âme vivante du sanctuaire se présente. Aldebaran, qui, bien que du même âge que les deux enfants, s'impose déjà, avec presque une tête de plus qu'eux. Et en dépit de cela, le gamin des rues du Brésil est d'une rare douceur. Le large sourire avec lequel il s'apprêtait à les accueillir se fane immédiatement lorsqu'il ressent le cosmos de Camus et qu'il constate l'absence de son maître. Inutile d'en dire plus. Lui aussi a perdu son tuteur durant l'année venant de s'écouler. Un regard chargé de courage et de compassion se pose rapidement sur celui de Camus. Pas trop longtemps non plus. Le futur taureau connaît la distance que le jeune verseau a toujours maintenue entre eux et la respecte. C'est Milo qui, le premier, engage la conversation.

- Aldebaran... Sais tu où se trouve Mu ?

L'enfant opine immédiatement, le regard triste.

- Il est parti à Jamir, assez brusquement. Je suppose que le Pope a souhaité accélérer son entraînement... Et puis vous ne verrez pas Saga non plus. Il est en mission.

Tristement, Camus et Milo échangent un regard. Elios lui, conserve les yeux tournés vers les hauteurs du sanctuaire et rappelle les enfants à l'ordre.

- Nous devons poursuivre. Vous discuterez après l'entraînement, demain.

Au seuil de la huitième maison, Elios ne semble pas décidé à s'arrêter, ne prêtant qu'à peine attention à ce temple, qui est encore le sien, mais dont il devra se priver encore un moment, certaines choses ne souffrant aucun délai pour être réalisées.

- Camus, nous devons aller voir le Pope, tous les trois, afin de lui rendre compte des événements de Sibérie et de te présenter en tant que chevalier d'or du verseau.

L'enfant acquiesce et s'efforce de feindre, au passage du onzième temple, la plus parfaite des indifférences.

Du moins jusqu'à la maison des poissons.

Aphrodite, douze ans, l'arrogante beauté adolescente émanant autant de ses gestes que de son regard, les toise, une rose entre les doigts et un fin sourire au bord des lèvres. Camus l'observe. Pour lui, voir son ancien rival/camarade couvert de l'armure d'or est une première. Oh, bien entendu, le fait qu'il l'ait remportée est une nouvelle parfaitement encrée dans sa mémoire. Mais le voir, et qui plus est... de façon aussi resplendissante, ne peut laisser indifférent.

Du moins quelques secondes. Camus refermant les yeux en détournant le visage de la façon la plus neutre qui soit. Aphrodite manque perdre son sourire face à cette ignorance qui n'est ni plus ni moins, à ses yeux, qu'une provocation du verseau. Mais c'est tellement facile d'y répondre...

- Milo, il est bon de te savoir de retour. Depuis quelques jours, les entraînements sans toi sont d'une tristesse. Fades et surtout très laids.

- Trêve de bavardage, les coupe Elios. Bonjour Aphrodite des poissons. Nous allons voir le Pope, je suppose que notre passage ne pose aucun souci...

- Rendez vous au temple d'Athéna si vous le souhaitez, mais vous n'y verrez pas le Pope. Il est entré en méditation et vous savez que dans ce genre de moments, qui peuvent être plus ou moins longs, il est interdit de le déranger...

Et le discours fut le même, face aux gardes du palais, plongeant Elios dans une colère faisant résonner les colonnes de marbre jusqu'au Pope lui même, protégé derrière les portes de la salle de prières.

Que Shion refuse de le recevoir, lui, alors qu'Elouan vient de mourir, qu'il se doit de ne pas l'ignorer, par respect pour sa mémoire, mais aussi pour accueillir dans leur ordre son élève, Elios ne peut le supporter. C'est finalement la main de Camus sur la sienne qui calme ses cris de colère.

- Ça n'est pas grave... Nous reviendrons demain.

Et finalement, moins que cette phrase de Camus qu'il trouve tellement semblable à celle qu'aurait pu dire Elouan, c'est le fait d'apercevoir Milo, non loin de là, qui apaise enfin le scorpion en titre. Dans son champ de vision, Elios peut voir son jeune apprenti s'éloigner dans le couloir, usant de son angélique tête blonde pour entamer une conversation avec un autre garde, posté plus loin. Et peu importe le prétexte, Milo gagne du temps, discute et surtout, observe en toute discrétion, les alentours avant de revenir, le regard satisfait, vers Camus et son maître qui consent alors à quitter le temple d'Athéna.

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, le jeune verseau est peiné. D'une part, parce que cet entretien avec le Pope lui permettrait de commencer son deuil, mais aussi parce qu'officialiser la mort d'Elouan implique de lui rendre hommage. Et puis il faut avouer que l'enfant caressait l'espoir de voir Athéna. Lui parler. Se confier à celle qui n'est encore qu'un bébé mais auprès de laquelle il est déjà certain de trouver la force dont il a besoin.

Clairvoyant, Elios baisse le regard vers Milo.

- Qu'as tu donc en tête petite flamme ?

Mais Milo relève juste vers lui un regard doublé d'un sourire. Alors Elios n'insiste pas, se contentant de poser brièvement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas de la lassitude même si la situation commence sérieusement à peser lourd sur son moral. Mais après tout, ce que Milo entreprend, Milo le réussit. Il sera bientôt chevalier lui aussi, alors autant lui faire confiance et le laisser libre de ses initiatives. C'est à lui, en tant que maître, d'être là si nécessaire. Mais pour le reste, Milo doit faire ses propres choix.

Et puis pour l'heure, c'est Camus qui lui pose le plus de soucis. Derrière son apparence excessivement calme et son silence, Elios n'ignore rien des sentiments qui l'étreignent. Il ressemble à Elouan. Et lorsqu'ils traversent la maison du verseau, l'enfant s'y arrête, logiquement, s'apprêtant à les regarder redescendre.

- Camus, il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec nous.

- Je ne peux, ni ne dois faire cela.

La patience d'Elios étant mise à rude épreuve depuis ces quelques jours, tout comme sa capacité à supporter une contrariété supplémentaire, le chevalier du scorpion ne peut retenir plus longtemps sa colère.

- Mais tu imagines quoi ? Tu as neuf ans ! En attendant que tu sois reçu par le Pope et qu'il te désigne un serviteur, non, tu ne pourras pas rester seul ici. Alors mince ne me complique pas la tâche ! Je ne suis pas Elouan, moi, je ne sais pas te parler comme il le faudrait et je n'ai jamais su alors ça ne va pas commencer maintenant ! Tu remballes ta fierté gamin et tu viens avec nous. Et puis... Et puis je n'aime pas du tout l'ambiance de ce sanctuaire depuis notre retour... Qu'est-ce que cela change de toute façon ? Elouan passait son temps au temple du scorpion, tu peux bien y rester le temps que le Pope pourvoie à tes besoins.

Milo ne lui laisse guère le temps de la réflexion, s'emparant de son poignet pour l'emmener avec eux.

Camus se laisse faire. Après tout, Elios n'a pas tort et le jeune verseau n'ignore pas la promesse que le scorpion a faite à Elouan. Il était aux premières loges pour entendre les mots qu'ils ont échangés. Peut-être que sa présence rendra la situation un peu moins difficile pour Elios. Alors le jeune verseau les suit. Il n'est pas seul. Voilà l'une des dernières choses qu'Elouan lui ait dite. Force est de constater que c'est bien la vérité.

Elios observe avec attention le jeune duo prendre un peu d'avance sur le chemin de la huitième maison. Peut-être que grâce à Milo, ses rapports avec Camus seront moins compliqués. L'enfant semble avoir une influence aussi visible que bénéfique sur le moral du petit verseau mais aussi sur ses décisions. Parallèlement, Milo mûrit énormément depuis l'accident et Elios sait parfaitement que le contact de Camus n'est pas étranger aux initiatives de sa petite flamme. Et puis son « projet mystère » témoigne de son imagination hautement créative lorsque Camus est concerné. Car oui, Elios a bien un doute, quant à la nature du plan élaboré par son disciple. Mais il est hors de question qu'il le freine.

* * *

**Temple Popal – Quelques heures plus tard**

Les poings serrés, le Pope quitte lentement son trône, jusqu'à atteindre l'un des imposants miroirs bordant la salle et en accentuant l'effet de profondeur.

Si son assassin n'est pas encore rentré, le résultat de la mission ne lui est pour autant pas inconnu. Il y a quelques jours, non loin de l'océan Arctique, l'âme d'Elouan s'est envolée, peu après que le cosmos de Camus se soit révélé. L'avant dernier de la précédente génération s'en est allé sur le chemin des Enfers. Pour autant, le Pope sait que la menace n'est pas totalement écartée.

- Il en reste encore un... Il a bien trop connu Shion pour ne pas représenter un danger. Tu dois l'éliminer.

- Non... Milo n'est pas prêt.

- Alors il faudra qu'il le soit rapidement et en attendant, cet homme ne doit plus venir ici... Il faut petit à petit l'éloigner des douze maisons. Et j'ai bien une idée pour que cela aille au plus vite... Et puis ensuite nous n'aurons plus qu'à l'éliminer, comme nous l'avons fait pour le verseau.

* * *

Au sein du huitième temple, le trio s'est rassemblé au salon après le dîner. Elios observe les enfants passer le temps à discuter, à voix basse, Milo ne laissant guère à Camus la moindre minute de répit pour se murer dans le silence. Pourtant, le jeune verseau ne semble pas s'en offusquer. Une observation poussée lui permet même de remarquer que Camus espère la durabilité de sa conversation, si l'on en croit les yeux qu'il pose sur lui au moindre retour du silence. Camus se raccroche à Milo pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui est arrivé, et Elios se raccroche aux enfants pour la même raison. Si le poids sur les épaules de Milo est énorme, l'enfant ne se décourage pas pour autant, il en a fait la promesse.

Pour l'heure, le futur scorpion tourne les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de sourire largement en se levant pour aller vérifier ce qu'il surveille depuis que la nuit est tombée.

- Camus ! Le ciel est enfin dégagé !

Et il est vrai qu'en cette fin février, le ciel pluvieux de Grèce semble se complaire à disparaître derrière les nuages. Mais pas ce soir.

- Il faut monter tout en haut du sanctuaire ! Vous venez avec nous maître ?

Si Elios n'ignore rien de leurs objectifs, son instinct de conservation et surtout sa fatigue, autant morale que physique, lui conseillent la solitude dans ce genre de moments.

- Allez-y tous les deux mais si vous montez jusqu'au treizième temple... soyez prudents.

Pressés, les deux enfants, préfèrent reporter à plus tard leurs interrogations concernant la justification de cette mise en garde en un lieu sacré protégé par le Pope, et filer en courant pour aborder l'ascension du sanctuaire.

* * *

Essoufflés, les deux amis s'arrêtent à l'entrée du dixième temple, stoppés par Shura, qui discutait avec Aphrodite. Leur empressement a intrigué les deux chevaliers mais Shura désire leur adresser quelques mots, chose dont il n'a pas eu l'occasion depuis leur retour. Surtout en ce qui concerne Camus.

- Puis-je savoir où vous allez avec autant de hâte ?

Depuis leur petite escapade en dehors du sanctuaire, dont Shura s'estime un peu responsable, pour leur en avoir conté les merveilles, le capricorne veille à encadrer leurs débordements. En tous cas, autant que faire se peut.

Milo lui montre le ciel, et logiquement, Shura lève les yeux vers celui-ci. Un ciel dégagé alors qu'ils quittent le dernier décan de la constellation du verseau, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Les deux enfants espèrent, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, en observer l'éclat pour s'assurer qu'Elouan a trouvé le repos et qu'il veille sur eux.

Si Milo semble très fier de son idée parce qu'il sait qu'elle peut aider Camus à faire son deuil, le verseau en revanche, semble un peu honteux d'avouer à son aîné ce qui peut sembler une faiblesse, maintenant qu'il est chevalier. Shura a toujours été un exemple de vertu et il n'est pas rare, que ses jeunes pairs aient recours à lui pour un avis, un arbitrage, ou un conseil.

- Justement Camus je désirais te dire quelque chose.

L'enfant relève les yeux vers lui, attentif.

- Bien que j'ignore ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie, je me doute du prix que tu as eu à payer pour te montrer digne de l'armure du verseau. Tu as réussi et tu es de fait, le plus jeune d'entre nous désormais. Je connaissais ton affection pour ton maître. Je comprends ce que cette perte peut représenter pour toi. Mais je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous, autant que je souhaiterais te rassurer en ce qui concerne Elouan du verseau. Son dévouement envers Athéna ainsi que son travail, celui de toute sa vie à son service, ont porté leurs fruits. Tu maîtrises le septième sens et tu t'es montré digne de notre déesse et de son amour. Elouan est donc mort avec honneur et je pense que rien ne compte plus que cela pour chacun d'entre nous. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de monter observer cette étoile.

L'enfant acquiesce, le remerciant simplement d'un regard, mais le geste suffit à Shura qui a déjà repris le chemin de son temple, suivi d'Aphrodite qui consent lui aussi à les laisser passer, finalement touché par l'amitié qui semble définitivement les lier.

* * *

Seul au sein du huitième temple, Elios s'accorde un peu de liberté. Celle de penser à Elouan, à l'avenir et au temps qui lui reste et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer le plus court possible.

Évidemment, il ira jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Le scorpion n'est pas de ceux qui abandonnent ou qui n'affrontent pas la difficulté. Et puis sa situation, il la voit comme le juste retour de l'attente qu'il a imposée à son compagnon pendant vingt années. Dépité, il lève les yeux vers la constellation du verseau qui achèvera bientôt son cycle. Le départ des enfants est presque un soulagement. Celui de ne plus avoir à lutter pour retenir ses larmes et afficher la plus sincère lassitude en se laissant glisser contre ce pilier, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

- Pourquoi a t-il fallu que les choses tournent ainsi ? Je ne comprends rien à la raison de ta mort Elouan. Athéna n'a pas pu vouloir une telle chose. Tu sais que j'arrive presque à en douter parfois et qu'il m'arrive de croire que tu es mort à cause de nous, de l'évolution de notre relation... Et le Pope qui n'est même pas visible. Tout est étrange ici. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien reconnaître du sanctuaire que j'ai tant aimé. Je ne suis plus ici que le témoin anachronique d'une époque révolue. Me voilà contraint de vivre les années qu'il me reste, pour Athéna et pour Milo, sans le moindre enthousiasme ni le moindre objectif, si ce n'est celui de le voir chevalier et de trouver enfin le repos.

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il essuie machinalement les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Je sais ce que tu me dirais. Qu'il me reste Petite flamme et que ce gamin trouvera le moyen de me faire sourire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais depuis... ta mort... ce soir, c'est la première fois qu'il me laisse. C'est heureux. Ça n'est pas à lui de veiller sur moi. Camus nous cause bien assez de soucis comme ça.

Elios soupire et s'accorde quelques instants de réflexion silencieuse. S'il s'efforce de tenir sa promesse et de veiller sur le verseau, le comportement de l'enfant est loin d'être familier pour lui. Milo semble le comprendre plus aisément et il n'est pas dit qu'Elios réagisse de façon adaptée ou qu'il ne commette pas une erreur.

- Il me glace le sang ton gamin, à vrai dire. Il a neuf ans. Tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus voir ce chagrin dans ses yeux, mais je crains qu'il n'ait mal interprété l'idée. Ou bien... Ou bien c'est moi qui l'interprète mal. Vous êtes si compliqués vous autres, les verseaux. Toujours est-il, qu'il n'y a plus aucune larme dans ses yeux Elouan. Mais les sentiments sont hélas encore vivaces et c'est terrifiant d'imaginer un gosse capable de s'interdire de pleurer, alors qu'il vient de perdre celui qui était presque son unique parent. Alors je dois faire quoi moi, avec ton diamant ?

Mais pour seule réponse, Elios n'obtient que le silence et le murmure du vent caressant les pierres du sanctuaire.

- Elouan... Tu te souviens de la dernière conversation que nous avons eue à leur sujet ? Je vais faire comment moi, tout seul, pour les gérer ? Bordel... Je dois faire quoi Elouan ?! Leur dire quoi ? Tu avais raison... Je le sens maintenant, que leur amitié n'est pas différente de ce qu'était la notre, à cela près que Petite flamme n'a d'intérêt que pour lui et qu'il ne rechigne pas à le montrer. Il a encore un projet en tête pour ce soir, et c'est pour Camus qu'il le fait... Ne me laisse pas complètement Elouan...

Après quelques secondes, Elios soupire de dépit fasse à l'absurdité de sa requête. Jusqu'à ce que quelques rares flocons de neige viennent caresser sa peau.

Mais après tout, ils ne sont pas forcément rares, en février.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

Assis sur la dernière marche menant au treizième temple, les deux enfants observent le ciel étoilé. Du moins durant quelques minutes, puisqu' après s'être assuré que la constellation du verseau est bien visible et qu'elle brille assez pour apaiser Camus, Milo préfère observer son ami.

Est-ce qu'il lui parle ? Est-il rassuré par le rayonnement de ses étoiles ? Milo pourrait en jurer. Pourtant, Camus ne montre rien. Du moins rien d'autre que cet éternel visage un peu triste qu'il ne supporte plus de voir orner les traits de son ami. Lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés à l'isba, Camus rayonnait. Par le passé, malgré son calme naturel, l'enfant a toujours semblé heureux. A nouveau, le futur scorpion tourne les yeux vers le ciel, un léger sourire venant orner ses lèvres. Il lui reste encore une solution...

- Camus ?

Les deux enfants se regardent.

- Tu voulais voir Athéna n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... mais le Pope...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase, Milo se lève, saisissant sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

- Si tu veux voir Athéna, tu vas voir Athéna !

- Les gardes ne nous laisseront jamais passer et le Pope a interdit que nous l'approchions.

- C'est la relève. Suis moi et je nous mènerai jusqu'à elle !

Comment lutter contre ce petit picotement d'adrénaline qui commence déjà à titiller leurs sens, ce désir de voir enfin la déesse, celui de la prier de lui venir en aide, et le regard aussi bleu que déterminé que Milo pose sur lui à cet instant précis ? En aucune façon, le « non » n'est permis.

Stupéfait, Camus écoute Milo lui expliquer, par la pensée, le cheminement des gardes au moment crucial de la relève. Leur manque d'attention, la fragilité qu'il provoque dans leur défense, les chemins qu'ils empruntent pour sortir ou prendre leur tour de garde, rien ne semble lui avoir échappé et la passion avec laquelle il précise chaque détail, ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute sur ses capacités d'espion et les avantages que cela lui procure dans l'exercice d'une mission. Et après avoir passé plusieurs lignes de gardes, toujours reliés par leur lien mental, les deux enfants parviennent à se glisser dans une antichambre vide déserte. Celle qui ouvre sur la chambre de l'enfant divin.

Avec une impatience contrôlée par l'expression de leur respect, les deux enfants pénètrent dans la pièce, s'approchant en silence du berceau dans lequel les deux yeux bleus d'un minuscule nouveau-né se posent aléatoirement sur eux avant de leur offrir le plus apaisant des sourires.

En cet instant, cette chaleur sereine qui s'insinue à travers chaque fibre de leur corps ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité de la petite merveille étendue dans ses langes. Si aucun d'entre eux n'ose toucher le bébé, leurs yeux ne peuvent néanmoins plus s'en détacher. Et c'est presque un miracle, que de sentir cette chaleur apporter force et courage chez l'un comme elle apporte douceur et apaisement au second. L'esprit d'Athéna se soucie d'eux et les protège, attentif au devenir de ces enfants grandement malmenés par la vie, dont le destin est de s'offrir pour leur déesse.

C'est l'ouverture précipitée de la porte qui les sort de leur transe. De toute sa grandeur, derrière son masque sombre, le Pope les toise et la tension qui émane de lui ne laisse aucun doute sur sa colère de les découvrir en ce lieu.

- Que faites vous ici ?!

Déférence oblige, les enfants ont mis un genou à terre et Camus s'empresse de répondre.

- Je désirais voir la déesse Athéna... J'avais besoin de lui témoigner... que les derniers conseils de mon maître ne visaient que son intérêt. Lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il est mort en la remerciant pour la vie qu'elle lui a accordé.

Pendant quelques instants, le Pope reste silencieux, le poing serré, vaguement tremblant, en écoutant le récit de l'enfant. Son esprit lutte contre lui même, tentant de faire un choix entre sa raison et les idées qu'on tente de lui imposer. Après tout, que deux chevaliers d'or puissent témoigner de la présence d'Athéna ne peut-être que bénéfique pour ses projets. De quoi ne jamais remettre en cause son existence et le bien-fondé de ses décisions. S'effacer donc... Laisser Saga gérer ceux qui devront lui obéir...

Calmé, le Pope fait quelques pas vers eux, avant de poser son regard métallique sur le nouveau-né.

- Elle le sait. Athéna n'ignore rien du dévouement dont nous faisons preuve à son égard. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a pas oublié ton maître. Athéna n'oublie jamais ceux qui donnent leur vie en la servant, et ta réussite prouve qu'il n'a jamais failli. Tu es, Camus, ce qui assure Athéna, de son honneur. Sais tu ce que cela signifie ?

Le regard métallique se pose froidement sur lui, soutenu par les deux yeux carmin de l'enfant qui opine avec résolution. Il ne le sait que trop bien, que chacun de ses gestes honorera, ou pas, la mémoire de son maître.

Satisfait le pope tourne alors ses yeux vers Milo.

- Quant à toi Milo, il faudra redoubler d'efforts, comme tous ceux d'entre vous n'ayant pas encore gagné le statut auquel ils sont destinés, pour que cela soit fait, dans les mois qui viennent. Dis à ton maître, qu'il est inutile de solliciter une audience. Je sais ce qui le préoccupe et Elouan bénéficiera comme ses pairs tombés avant lui, de l'hommage qui lui est dû. Maintenant, reprenez le chemin de vos temples et songez à observer le règlement à la lettre.

Les deux enfants sortis, le Pope referme les serrures de la pièce par la seule force de son esprit, avant d'ôter lentement son heaume, libérant une épaisse et indomptable chevelure bleue. Ses yeux, tout aussi bleus se perdent dans le regard heureux du nouveau-né.

Avec tristesse et résolution, le Pope soupire quelques mots.

- S'ils avaient voulu vous tuer, vous n'auriez pu vous protéger...

* * *

Durant les jours suivants, Elios s'efforce de reprendre leur vie routinière au sanctuaire. Feindre que tout continue, sans le moindre changement. Maintenir des repères importants, pour Milo, mais aussi pour obliger Camus à se réhabituer à cette vie qu'il n'a plus connue depuis plus de deux ans. D'ailleurs, l'attitude du verseau lui semble parfois étrange. Et pourtant, elle n'est en rien différente de la sienne. L'enfant s'efforce d'afficher la constance que lui impose son nouveau rang, ne montrant pas le moindre rictus de lassitude ou de tristesse en compagnie de ses pairs. Comme par exemple chaque matin, lorsque Shura monte jusqu'au douzième temple et qu'il traverse celui du verseau que le jeune chevalier vient de regagner. Les deux saints échangent des politesses avec un visible détachement. Et pourtant, tous deux sont aussi conscients l'un que l'autre de ce petit jeu d'apparences. C'est un contrat silencieux, juste par respect mutuel. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas rare que lorsque la journée leur permet quelques instants de repos, les trois derniers gardiens s'accordent un peu de temps ensemble. Du moins tant que Milo s'entraîne, puisqu'Elios refuse catégoriquement que Camus vienne avec lui. De ce fait, les rapports entre poisson et verseau se sont légèrement améliorés, Aphrodite ayant gagné en sagesse, mais Camus n'ayant guère oublié toute sa rancune. Shura fait office de médiateur silencieux devant lequel un excès d'enfantillages est inenvisageable.

Et puis ce genre de temps calmes, c'est aussi l'occasion pour la nouvelle génération, de se remettre d'un entraînement intensif en solitaire, pour prendre le temps d'étudier en petit groupe. Chacun en fonction de ses préférences ou de ses besoins, mais peu importe. Camus a toujours détesté être seul. La vision du piano fermé dans la grande salle de son temple lui glace le sang. Lire un des livres laissés par Elouan à son attention est impossible dans ces conditions. Oh bien entendu, il pourrait exercer sa volonté et sa concentration pour s'y forcer. Mais c'est sans compter sur la discrète insistance de Shura pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Alors Camus emporte le plus souvent un ou deux livres et monte poursuivre son étude à leurs côtés.

Le travail d'Elouan consigné par écrit pendant de nombreuses années bien avant son arrivée, ne cesse de le surprendre. Il arrive même que le feu chevalier s'adresse à lui alors que la date d'écriture est bien antérieure à leur rencontre. Oui, Elouan voulait un enfant à former et ce, depuis toujours. Camus a été durant trois années, l'accomplissement d'une œuvre préparée dès ses premières heures de chevalerie. Elouan consignait tout. Leurs ennemis, des récits de combats, l'évolution du cosmos, ses facéties, son rapport avec l'armure, ce qu'il savait des autres chevaliers, le journal de ses missions et même quelques observations personnelles sur le pouvoir de guérison du cosmos.

Il parlait de ses pairs également, dans des livres plus personnels, des journaux retraçant ses frasques d'enfance en compagnie d'Elios. Et puis, il y parle de son propre maître sans être vraiment très clair sur sa personnalité, du moins dans le volume qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Un travail qu'il devra poursuivre, pour celui que le sanctuaire lui confiera.

C'est l'arrivée d'Aiolia qui met fin à ce silence studieux au sein du douzième temple.

- Camus !

L'interpellé relève les yeux de son livre vers le turbulent mais si dévoué futur lion.

- Aioros demande si tu peux venir l'aider au quartier des apprentis...

- Aioros ? Mais en quoi a t-il besoin de mon aide ?

- Tu parles français.

- Milo aussi et il est à l'arène, tu n'aurais pas eu à monter jusqu'ici.

- Mais on ne savait pas pour Milo ! Donc... Tu peux ?

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Au cœur du quartier des apprentis, agenouillé devant une charmante tête blonde le regardant, mi-effrayée, mi-agressive, Aioros soupire de soulagement en voyant arriver le jeune verseau.

- Camus, merci d'être venu. Je te présente Misty. Vois-tu, son maître ne peut pas l'accueillir. Il est tout juste rentré de mission et il n'est pas en bon état. Il lui faudra quelques semaines pour se remettre. En attendant, il ne peut s'occuper de ce bambin de cinq ans, fraîchement arrivé au sanctuaire et qui doit parler, en tout et pour tout, deux mots de Grec. Il est français, comme toi, alors j'ai pensé, si tu le veux bien, que tu pourrais nous aider à communiquer avec lui. En attendant. Il a peur, et il est de ce fait, un peu agressif avec nous.

Après avoir écouté l'explication de son aîné, Camus baisse les yeux vers l'enfant. Tout juste orphelin, arrivant seulement au sanctuaire et rejeté, même si c'est temporaire, par l'adulte censé être son nouveau repère, pas étonnant que l'enfant soit sur le défensive.

- Bonjour Misty.

Le calme de Camus doublé de ce langage qu'il comprend enfin semble lui faire gagner son attention et petit à petit sa confiance.

- Je suis Camus. Misty, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Athéna veille sur toi désormais. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici.

A l'évocation d'Athéna, l'enfant cille, étrangement troublé et intéressé.

- Et puis ton maître s'occupera bientôt de toi. Seulement, pour le moment, c'est lui qui a besoin de soins. Pour son rétablissement rapide, il est important que tu restes ici. Aioros et les autres veulent juste t'aider, t'expliquer quelles sont les coutumes au sanctuaire, t'aider à comprendre le grec et te présenter à tes futurs amis. Tu peux leur faire confiance.

- Est-ce qu'il est méchant ?

- Pourquoi le serait-il ? La première chose que nous apprenons ici, au même titre que la langue, ce sont les valeurs de la chevalerie d'Athéna. La méchanceté n'en fait pas partie Misty. Rien n'est plus précieux que l'honneur, puisque nous nous devons de porter et défendre les valeurs de celle que nous protégeons. Être méchant avec un enfant, ne serait pas un comportement très honorable. Parfois ils sont sévères, mais seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

L'enfant semble se détendre et s'approche de Camus pour faciliter leur discussion.

- Ton maître est sévère ?

- Mon maître savait l'être. Cependant, il détestait la violence. Tu vois, ce sont deux choses différentes. Veux tu bien aller avec eux maintenant ? En cas de besoin, je ne serai pas loin.

L'enfant acquiesce enfin, regardant encore Aioros avec un peu de méfiance, mais encouragé par les paroles du verseau. Camus tourne alors les yeux vers le sagittaire.

- Voilà. Il va venir avec vous. Je serai à l'arène si besoin.

Aioros ne peut retenir un sourire des plus enthousiastes. Le sagittaire est un expansif et cette sensation de lassitude qui émane de chaque trait de Camus le déroute énormément. L'enfant qu'il était avant son départ manquait certes, d'un peu d'exubérance. Néanmoins, ce qu'il vient de faire, et surtout la façon dont il semble avoir réussi à rassurer le pauvre enfant à peine débarqué au sanctuaire, est remarquable, si l'on en juge l'agressivité a laquelle Misty les confrontait, lui et Aiolia. Peut-être Camus aura t-il, dans quelques années, les mêmes facilités que son maître avec les apprentis, auquel cas, le sagittaire estime qu'il devrait en être heureux, à défaut d'en être fier. Mais non. Camus a même commencé à s'éloigner pour rejoindre l'arène.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain d'entraînement, la tension est palpable. Le chevalier du cancer réclame avec ardeur l'honneur étrange d'être celui chargé de faire rendre gorge à ce traître intercepté le matin même alors qu'il tentait de fuir le sanctuaire. Le Pope l'a condamné, non seulement parce qu'il a menti en acceptant une mission, mais aussi parce qu'elle fut l'occasion pour lui de tenter de s'enfuir. Une double faute impardonnable dont chacun ne peut être que convaincu, à commencer par l'accusé lui même. Ce qui énerve le plus le troisième gardien dans cette histoire, c'est que l'homme en question lui réclame pitié. Jusqu'au bout ce lâche n'assume aucun de ses choix.

Mais Elios ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Les deux hommes se querellent, le scorpion espérant bien faire jouer le privilège de l'âge. Il _**veut**_ ce condamné.

C'est une décision mentale du Pope qui achève de les mettre d'accord. Du moins, par la force des choses. Elios aura l'avenir du traître entre ses mains. Car le plus haut représentant du sanctuaire ne s'y trompe pas. Si le scorpion a autant insisté pour obtenir ce mandat, ça n'est pas seulement pour combler un besoin de cruauté qui lui ferait oublier ses tourments du moment. Non. Si Elios veut ce condamné, c'est pour Milo. Et l'enfant s'en réjouit. Un vrai combat, à armes égales, pour faire mordre la poussière à un traître envers Athéna. L'occasion de tester ses acquis et de prouver à son maître la réussite de ses enseignements.

Et plus vite Milo sera prêt, plus vite le Pope pourra éloigner le dernier de ceux capables de voir en lui l'assassin de Shion.

Avec autant de noblesse que d'application, l'enfant met en pratique chacun de ses enseignements sous le regard ému et soulagé d'Elios. Milo est prêt. Atteindre le septième sens est une chose importante. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à prouver qu'il peut le faire en toutes circonstances. La maîtrise parfaite.

La mort du traître impose un minimum de dignité de la part des deux scorpions. Il n'y aura de ce fait, aucune effusion de joie malgré la réussite de l'enfant. Mais l'enthousiasme est bien là, du moins c'est l'image que donne le geste affectueux d'Elios dans ses cheveux et leur sourire échangé, lorsque Camus les rejoint. Le jeune verseau fait l'effort de contourner largement le corps du perdant pour éviter le sang se repandant autour de lui. Milo file en courant vers lui pour saisir son poignet et l'emmener à l'écart, vers l'endroit où Elios venait de s'éloigner.

Devant la retenue dont fait preuve Milo après l'événement, Camus ne peut retenir une ébauche de sourire. Certes, vu l'état du corps, criblé de scarlet neddle et vidé de son sang, il y a fort à parier que le jeune scorpion s'est bien amusé. Pour autant, si le combat lui plaît, la mort ne lui apporte aucun plaisir.

- C'était un traître ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Alors celui là, tu ne lui as pas donné le choix ?

- Il a eu sa chance. Je l'ai affronté équitablement. Mais Athéna était avec moi.

Camus acquiesce, bien conscient que son ami se rapproche à son tour du moment fatidique où son armure lui répondra. Il ne reste qu'à souhaiter qu'Elios en profite plus longtemps qu'Elouan.

Si le scorpion observe la scène avec satisfaction, la réussite de Milo n'en est pas la seule cause. L'enfant n'a pas hésité et l'a combattu avec noblesse. Quant à Camus, même s'il n'est pas son élève, le scorpion ne peut qu'être heureux de voir que les enseignements de son compagnon ont abouti au même résultat face à la mort. Compte tenu des horreurs que la future guerre risque de leur faire endurer, il convient de leur apprendre à aller droit au but en suivant les ordres pour, non pas s'assurer la victoire, mais assurer la protection d'Athéna.

- Maître, avons nous terminé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Camus, ça te tente d'aller sur la plage ? Tu es occupé ?

Le verseau grimace. Passer la fin de la journée sur la plage est devenu l'un de leurs passe-temps favoris depuis quelques jours, avec le retour de températures appréciables et vu que la pluie semble décidée à les épargner. Mais il y a cette promesse faite à Aioros...

- Je ne peux pas. Aioros tente d'aider un nouvel apprenti, français, à trouver sa place ici, mais je dois rester relativement près de l'arène et du quartier des novices s'il a besoin de moi.

Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur le visage du petit scorpion avant qu'il ne s'approche, le regard brillant. Camus esquisse un sourire en reculant.

- A quoi penses-tu Milo ?

- Je pense au fait que tu dois rester près de l'arène !

Souplement Camus évite le geste de son ami qui tentait d'attraper son bras et esquive de justesse la seconde tentative de Milo en se déplaçant rapidement sur une colonne brisée à quelques mètres de là.

Le défi est lancé.

Depuis sa place, Elios secoue la tête, amusé. Après tout ce petit jeu de course poursuite peut aboutir à un exercice très intéressant pour développer certaines qualités des deux enfants. Reste à savoir lequel du chasseur ou de la proie saura mettre en pratique le plus de qualités avant l'heure du dîner.

En attendant, Elios remonte dans son temple, le cœur soulagé de les voir à nouveau capables de s'amuser. Sa petite flamme a décidément le don d'attiser n'importe quel feu.

Et finalement peu importe lequel des deux parvient à déjouer le plus longtemps les efforts de l'autre, le petit jeu termine immanquablement dans un coin reculé des arènes, abrité par les restes de colonnes brisées. Un endroit où Camus a pris plaisir à l'attirer.

Les jours qui suivent ne sont guère différents. Les deux enfants ont pris cette habitude. Si au début ils faisaient l'effort de se retrouver en un point précis du sanctuaire, après avoir achevé leurs activités respectives, au bout de quelques jours, Camus n'est plus venu, le laissant partir seul à sa recherche, ce qui ne manque pas de rendre le défi plus intéressant aux yeux du scorpion. Et malgré le retour de l'été, cette habitude n'a pas changé. Si Elios s'en amusait au départ, aujourd'hui, le scorpion en titre mesure toute l'importance de ces innocents rendez-vous.

Entre l'épreuve de plus en plus complexe que représentent les entraînements quotidiens de Milo, leurs études, l'entraînement très sérieux de Camus pour développer son cosmos et l'aide qu'il apporte auprès du jeune apprenti quotidiennement, ces moments sont les seuls au cours desquels les deux enfants peuvent être naturels, se confier leurs difficultés, leurs questionnements. Ce sont aussi les seuls où Camus est lisible et totalement accessible.

Finalement, les retours au sanctuaire sont de plus en plus tardifs. Avec leur emploi du temps, les deux enfants n'ont plus que ces courtes soirées ensemble et petit à petit, Elios les a vus remonter de plus en plus tard. Comme ce soir, où l'horaire habituel est passé depuis presque deux heures. Et encore, sur le seuil du temple, les « au revoir » s'éternisent jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elios.

Face à leur comportement, le scorpion n'a jamais changé d'attitude, se répétant inlassablement, pour s'en convaincre, que les choix de Milo doivent être respectés, puisqu'il lui succédera bientôt. Mais ce soir les choses sont un peu différentes et Elios cherche à convaincre Camus de rester avec eux pour ce dîner tardif.

- Accepte Camus, il faut que je vous parle...

Le verseau opine. Si Elios veut leur parler, il est hors de question de le lui refuser. Et puis, c'est aussi l'une des rares occasions qu'ils ont de se retrouver tous les trois, alors refuser n'est vraiment pas une option.

Installés au salon, les deux enfants attendent en silence qu'Elios daigne engager la conversation. L'adulte semble ne pas savoir par où commencer. Autant parer au plus urgent...

- Milo. Nous allons nous absenter quelques jours...

Bon... La première phrase a l'effet escompté. Camus a légèrement pâli, si c'est encore possible, et Milo, s'il n'a pas l'air réjoui, a au moins ce regard intéressé qui plaît tant à son maître.

- Le Pope m'a confié une mission et tu es prêt à venir avec moi. Je te la réserve. Si tu parviens à la mener à bien, et je serai à tes côtés évidemment, alors il y a de fortes chances qu'enfin tu me succèdes.

- J'y arriverai !

Elios sourit. Voilà, il suffisait d'un défi de taille pour que l'enfant retrouve son enthousiasme. Camus en revanche, se force à sourire lorsque Milo lui répète ce qu'il a déjà pourtant parfaitement bien entendu. Il va revenir chevalier d'or. Certes, c'est un fait. Mais la sourde angoisse qui se réveille en lui au retour des souvenirs de sa propre accession à ce rang, l'empêche de se réjouir. Même si rien ne signifie que son expérience à lui pourrait mal se passer, la crainte demeure et l'enfant lutte pour soigneusement la camoufler.

- Je suis certain que tu y arriveras, Milo.

Et le jeune verseau accompagne même la phrase d'un léger sourire. Elios se contente d'opiner.

- Il faudra que vous songiez à fêter ça.

Devant le regard étonné des enfants, Elios se moque gentiment.

- Et bien oui, croyez moi, si la vie vous offre des occasions à fêter, ne les ratez pas. Vous ne savez pas quand elles se reproduiront. Et puis ne pas fêter quelque chose de la sorte, ça porte malheur.

- Comment aviez vous fêté ça maître ?

Elios ne peut retenir un sourire mi triste mi ému. Mais pourquoi ne pas leur raconter après tout ? Peut-être est-ce le moyen d'en arriver à la conversation réelle qu'il tenait à avoir avec eux avant son départ mais qu'il ne savait pas comment débuter...

- Nous étions plus âgés que vous l'êtes. Elouan m'avait précédé de quelques semaines mais nous attendions d'être tous deux honorés chevaliers pour fêter cela. Nous avions treize ans. Si porter l'armure signifie devenir adulte et assumer de nouvelles et très lourdes responsabilités, nous étions encore jeunes et cela signifiait surtout pour nous : sortir enfin du sanctuaire, seuls. Alors nous sommes sortis, à Rodorio mais... avec Kerios qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes, et le taureau. Ils étaient très amis. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, ils étaient si différents. Pour ce qui est de la soirée, vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour comprendre.

Et Elios se moque face aux deux visages vexés qui lui font face.

- Et bien à treize ans que croyez-vous ? Nous n'étions pas de parfaits chevaliers et c'était très tentant d'aller faire rougir les jeune filles de Rodorio, surtout avec un exemple comme Kerios. C'était amusant de voir comme elles s'emballaient toutes à l'idée de plaire à un chevalier du sanctuaire. Elouan n'avait rien à faire. Son air mystérieux et inaccessible le rendait naturellement désirable et c'est lui qui se faisait courtiser. Moi en revanche, j'adorais chasser.

En même temps les deux enfants tournent le visage l'un vers l'autre, dubitatifs. Si leur petits compagnons du sanctuaire s'amusent déjà à s'amouracher des petites apprenties, eux n'ont jamais eu ce type d'intérêt. Alors le discours d'Elios les laisse incrédules. Et c'est tout à fait ce que souhaitait vérifier le maître qui observe leur réaction avec intérêt. Ces deux là s'imposent l'un à l'autre comme une évidence. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Lorsqu'ils ont le moindre moment de libre, c'est pour le passer ensemble et si possible, à l'écart des regards.

- Oui... Je vois...

Elios se lève lentement et va se servir un café, suivi des yeux par les deux enfants, avant de revenir s'asseoir en face d'eux dans le canapé. L'adulte les observe, buvant de temps à autres quelques gorgées avec un air grave, si bien qu'aucun des deux plus jeunes ne songe à rompre le silence.

Il pourrait leur en parler. Engager la conversation en leur disant que ce soir là, c'est aussi celui durant lequel Elouan lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Il pourrait tenter d'avoir avec eux cette conversation qu'ils sont bien trop jeunes pour comprendre. Il pourrait. Il le faudrait, dans le cas où il ne reviendrait pas vivant de cette mission ou d'une façon plus générale, si la vie ne lui permet pas d'être à leurs côtés lorsqu'ils souffriront des tourments de l'adolescence. Au moins, leur mémoire garderait précieusement, ses mots, ses conseils, pour les jours où ils en auront besoin.

Et puis quels conseils après tout ? Lui même n'a jamais été capable de prendre une décision. Que pourrait-il bien leur dire aujourd'hui ? Qu'ils doivent lutter contre tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à de l'amitié ? C'est la seule chose qu'il regrette d'avoir fait. Leur dire au contraire qu'ils doivent écouter leur cœur ? Mais est-ce seulement possible pour ceux qui sont amenés à livrer une guerre sainte ? Ne devraient-ils pas plutôt s'affranchir de toutes formes de sentiments trop passionnés ?

Si Elouan était encore là, ils seraient deux à étudier la situation des enfants. Deux pour prendre la meilleure décision. Mais Elouan l'a laissé et c'est à lui qu'incombe l'avenir de leurs précieux successeurs.

Elios soupire et pose sa tasse, se rapprochant sur le bord du fauteuil pour leur ouvrir ses bras. Milo y vient de suite, les marques d'affection de son maître sont rares, même si l'enfant n'a aucun doute sur son amour. Camus hésite, puis vient à son tour, tandis qu'Elios les serre contre lui.

- Nous allons partir demain, Camus. Prends soin de toi durant notre absence. Nous ne serons pas longs.

L'enfant s'écarte légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Soyez prudents.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses gamin. La mort d'Elouan est encore gravée dans mon esprit et me rappelle que nous avons un ennemi dont nous ignorons l'identité. Averti, je suis moins vulnérable. Quant à Milo, moi vivant, personne ne lui fera de mal. Puis le scorpion se pare d'un sourire sarcastique. Je suis le seul à avoir ce privilège. En attendant Camus, j'aimerais autant que tu ne restes pas cette nuit. Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à discuter jusqu'à l'aube et Milo doit être en forme demain.

L'enfant opine, resserre une seconde son étreinte autour de Milo, échange un regard avec lui et reprend la route du onzième temple. Dès cette nuit ils seront à nouveau séparés. Pour quelques jours.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes (tous ?), juste un petit mot pour vous dire que la semaine prochaine, pour cause de "surbookage", il n'y aura pas de chapitre... D'ailleurs je suis navrée mais vous avez constaté que je tarde énormément à répondre aux reviews et à commenter vos écrits. Pour autant, sachez que je les apprécie et que vos commentaires sont comme pour tout le monde, une très grande motivation pour la suite. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée.

J'en profite pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, car je crois que je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

Comme il l'imaginait, les scorpions sont partis durant la nuit, tout comme ils l'avaient fait, lui et Elouan, lors de leur départ pour la Sibérie. Camus se force à se lever. Il est hors de question qu'une absence justifiée comme celle-ci lui occupe l'esprit au point de le détourner de ses objectifs. Et puis son emploi du temps est bien rempli. Il doit rejoindre Aioros pour descendre au quartier des apprentis afin d'aider Misty comme il le fait chaque jour depuis des semaines. D'ailleurs, à son contact, le jeune apprenti a pris de l'assurance et déjà un peu de fierté. Il n'est pas rare qu'il refuse d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre que Camus.

Le verseau semble prendre son rôle très à cœur. Certes il s'attache modérément à l'enfant, mais plus que cela, c'est l'occasion de passer du temps avec Aioros et Shura, qui, depuis la disparition de Saga, sont ceux de son rang s'occupant le plus des apprentis.

- Aioros ? Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas son maître. J'ignore même son nom. Comment se porte t-il ? Pourra t-il bientôt rencontrer son disciple ? Misty est capable de tenir une conversation simple avec lui désormais.

- Il s'appelle Ulrich du Lézard.

- Du lézard ? Il occupe le rang de chevalier d'argent ?

- C'est cela. Tu le connais finalement ?

- Non. Je sais juste que l'armure du Lézard en est une, je connais le nom de chacune mais je n'en ai pas souvent croisées.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, son état s'est aggravé après son retour au sanctuaire. C'est inexplicable. En général, le cosmos aidant, nos blessures se remettent lorsqu'elles ne sont pas mortelles. Il a dû être amputé d'un bras pour éviter que la gangrène ne le gagne. Quand à sa jambe, il a perdu une partie de son contrôle, il boite énormément. Je ne sais pas quelle attaque ou quelle arme a pu atteindre ainsi une partie de son corps. C'est un peu comme si chacune de ses cellules avait été détruite au point qu'aucune ne puisse plus se régénérer. Mais bon... S'il est certain que nous ne pouvons plus compter sur lui pour une guerre, il peut au moins assurer la formation de son élève... Camus ? Tu sembles songeur...

- Il n'a rien dit sur ce qui est arrivé ?

- J'ignore où est Saga alors qu'il est mon ami. Tu ignores où Milo est parti en mission. Nous ne savons rien de ce que font les autres. D'ailleurs, rien ne dit qu'il s'agisse d'une mission ordonnée par le Pope. Tant que ce qu'il fait ne dessert pas l'intérêt du sanctuaire... Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question, il devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici deux jours.

- Vous allez à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, dans quelques minutes, avec quelques apprentis. Tu souhaites te joindre à nous ?

- J'aimerais.

Ce choix ne le surprend guère, Camus et son maître y passaient énormément de temps durant son apprentissage au sanctuaire. De ce fait, Aioros ne songe en aucun cas que l'enfant puisse avoir un autre dessein que celui de s'instruire.

* * *

Vagabondant entre les étagères, Camus oscille entre ses propres recherches et le tout jeune apprenti français qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. C'est que lire un livre écrit en grec, même s'il est adapté à son âge, n'est pas une simple affaire lorsqu'on le parle à peine.

Mais son attention est toute à son ouvrage lorsqu'il pose enfin les yeux sur les planches qu'il recherchait. L'armure du Lézard, détaillée pièce par pièce et ce fameux gantelet dont ses yeux ne se décrochent plus. D'ailleurs le monde s'est arrêté et plus aucun son ne parvient à ses oreilles tandis que sa température corporelle semble remonter dangereusement.

- Camus ?

Le jeune verseau sursaute en refermant le livre. Depuis quand Shura l'appelle ? Il n'en sait rien, mais vu le regard que lui porte son aîné, ce n'est certainement pas la première fois.

- Excuse moi Shura, tu me parlais ?

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Longuement Camus le regarde. Lui en parler n'est pour le moment pas envisageable. Mais un conseil, peut-être...

- Que ferais-tu si un doute affreux s'emparait de toi ?

Le capricorne fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- Un doute de quelle nature ?

- Il ne s'agit bien entendu pas d'Athéna et de ma volonté, mais de l'un d'entre nous. Et j'entends le « nous » au sens large du terme.

- Et bien, j'irais voir le Pope. Pour qu'il m'apporte une réponse visant à me rassurer et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pourrions prendre les mesures nécessaires pour confirmer ou démentir mes doutes.

- Le Pope n'est pas visible. Et j'ai encore besoin de vérifier une troisième chose.

- Et bien je procéderais comme tu sembles le faire. Je m'assurerais de détenir assez d'éléments compromettants sur cette personne et si je les obtiens, je n'hésiterais pas à faire justice puisqu' Athéna serait à mes côtés. Néanmoins, même si j'ai toute confiance en ton jugement Camus, et si tu me le permets, sois prudent. Je ne doute, ni de ta force, ni de ta volonté et encore moins de la présence d'Athéna à tes côtés si tu es dans ton bon droit. Cependant, la force et l'expérience grandissent avec le temps. Ton pouvoir est grand, mais il est encore jeune. C'est ce qu'Aioros ne cesse de me dire lorsque je doute de parvenir au niveau que je me suis fixé et que j'affûte Excalibur.

- Il y a bien trop d'honneur en jeu pour que la défaite me soit permise.

- Si c'est une question d'honneur, nul ne pourra t'en empêcher. Je te souhaite d'y arriver Camus.

* * *

Assis sur le bord de la plage, les genoux repliés contre lui et la tête appuyée sur ses bras, le jeune verseau observe le ressac des vagues et l'écume venant inlassablement lui chatouiller les pieds. A l'horizon, le soleil se couche. Il doit être près de vingt-deux heures et pourtant, l'enfant n'est pas encore remonté à son temple. Ce soir, c'est la toute première fois qu'il se retrouve seul. Pas de chasse avec Milo, ni de dîner avec les deux scorpions. En lieu et place de ce genre d'activités, juste quelques pensées, toutes tournées vers les huitièmes gardiens, Elouan, et ce fameux Ulrich du Lézard.

Tout porte à croire que le futur maître de l'apprenti qu'il a pris en charge depuis quelques semaines, du moins pour lui apprendre le grec, est l'assassin d'Elouan. Mais il reste l'armure d'argent à observer. Si cette protectrice a bien été frappée par l'arcane de son maître, alors elle doit avoir besoin de se régénérer. Une armure d'argent ne peut résister à des températures aussi destructrices. Si Milo était là, Camus en est persuadé, il réussirait à la trouver et ils n'auraient plus qu'à en ouvrir l'urne sacrée pour constater. Mais Milo... Milo est peut-être en train de se battre à l'heure qu'il est et c'est plutôt vers lui que devraient se tourner ses pensées. Lui et Elios. Athéna... Il faut croire en Athéna, elle doit les protéger. Oui, ils vont revenir, tous les deux, Milo couvert de l'armure d'or et Elios le sourire aux lèvres. Elouan serait tellement heureux de le voir sourire de là où il est...

« De là où il est » oui, parce qu'Elouan est mort et tout porte à croire que le responsable est à quelques pas de là. Camus soupire et se laisse tomber en arrière dans le sable. Venger Elouan. Son maître lui aurait probablement enseigné que la vengeance n'a rien d'une vertu. Néanmoins, il est possible de jouer sur les mots et de parler d'Honneur. Elouan a été assassiné, il n'a pas eu le droit à un combat singulier et équitable. Alors Camus s'estime en droit de lui demander réparation.

L'autre doute qui envahit son esprit concerne Elios, car bien entendu, Elios va vivre, il doit y croire. Doit-il le laisser venger l'honneur d'Elouan et se battre contre Ulrich à sa place ? Les deux hommes s'aimaient, Camus l'a toujours su. Et en tant que compagnon, n'aurait-il pas plus le droit que lui d'avoir la vie de celui qui les a privés d'Elouan ?

Camus déglutit, légèrement honteux de la pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit en cet instant. Elios le ferait mourir dans de plus longues souffrances et ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Par Athéna, c'est la toute première fois qu'il découvre la haine et ses conséquences.

- Est-ce mal ou est-ce naturel ? Elios dirait que c'est stimulant mais mon maître...

- Ton maître dirait quoi ?

Brusquement Camus se redresse et se retourne pour voir debout derrière lui, bras croisés, un Milo particulièrement fier de sa surprise. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué au sol par un verseau s'étant jeté à son cou. Le scorpion en éclate de rire et si Milo exprime une telle joie, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : Elios est vivant. Sans lâcher son précieux amis, Camus cherche du regard leur aîné, qui observe la scène à quelques mètres de là. Et le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de Camus en l'apercevant vaut largement le merveilleux coucher de soleil qui s'amorce derrière eux. Camus, aussi souriant, ça n'est pas arrivé depuis leurs retrouvailles en Sibérie. Et cela vaut également tous les mots où toutes les embrassades qu'il aurait pu faire mais qu'il ne s'autorise qu'avec Milo. Alors Elios sourit lui aussi, en ébouriffant les chevelures des deux enfants qui se sont redressés sans pour autant se lâcher.

- Tu as vu ça Camus ? J'ai mis moins d'une journée pour terminer la mission !

Assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre, les deux enfants discutent. Camus écoute le récit détaillé de son ami qui lui explique la façon dont il a vaincu et lui parle de l'armure qu'il a pu revêtir pour la toute première fois.

- Dites donc vous deux...

Les deux enfants redressent les yeux vers Elios.

- Il se fait tard, il va faire nuit, nous devons rentrer.

Face à lui la paire de regards se fane immédiatement.

- Maître, vous nous avez conseillé de fêter ça... Nous pourrions passer la nuit sur la plage !

Après un regard rassuré vers la mer calme, et soumis à l'influence de leurs yeux implorants, Elios finit par acquiescer.

- Mais vous allez chercher du bois pour faire le feu. Moi j'en ai bien trop fait aujourd'hui !

Faussement outré le jeune chevalier du scorpion s'indigne.

- C'est moi qui ai tout fait !

Elios sourit en coin.

- Peut-être, mais je suis encore ton maître, alors je dis ce que je veux et tu fais ce que je te demande !

Milo grommelle faussement, plus amusé par la situation qu'il ne le montre avant de filer avec Camus et de ramener le bois nécessaire au feu de camp.

Le jeune verseau semble aux anges lorsque tous les trois s'installent enfin dans le sable. A dix mille lieues de ses préoccupations du début de soirée. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Elios n'engage la conversation.

- Alors Camus, ton maître t'aurait dit quoi, et sur quoi ? Tu avais l'air de penser que moi et Elouan, n'aurions pas été d'accord sur ce sujet mystère. Mais tu sais, il en existe peu sur lesquels nous n'étions pas du même avis. Et ils tournent tous autour de vous deux. Alors j'aimerais assez que tu m'en parles.

Bien entendu le scorpion aurait pu choisir de passer cette nuit dans une ambiance légère. Mais ce serait lâche d'ignorer un problème alors que cet enfant, dont il estime avoir hérité de la charge, semblait aussi troublé en début de soirée.

Songeur Camus baisse les yeux vers le feu, couvé du regard par son ami s'inquiétant déjà de ce qui a pu se passer au sanctuaire durant son absence. Certes, le moment d'en parler aux scorpions est probablement arrivé. Reste à savoir comment s'y prendre.

- Je crois que j'éprouve de la haine envers quelqu'un...

Elios éclate de rire.

- Allons bon... Aphrodite ?

Outré et étrangement coloré, Camus s'insurge.

- Mais non, non, pas Aphrodite !

Milo le regarde avec étonnement, n'ayant jamais remarqué la moindre animosité entre les deux derniers chevaliers.

- Tu n'aimes pas Aphrodite ?

- Mais si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais... Il m'agace un peu c'est tout...

A nouveau Elios se moque de ce demi-mensonge répondu à Milo.

- Bon aller vas y gamin, explique-nous.

- Je crois... qu'il s'agit de haine lorsque vous souhaitez la mort de quelqu'un... Et mon maître n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié.

Elios prend une profonde inspiration. Il fallait bien que cela arrive. A leur âge, les deux enfants commencent à faire connaissance avec tout un panel de sentiments sur lesquels ils vont s'interroger et c'est bien là sa seule utilité à lui, être là pour leur répondre. Et pour Camus également, puisqu'il l'a promis à son amant. La haine en fait partie et c'est l'un des plus complexes.

- Avant toute chose Camus je tiens à te faire des excuses.

- Des excuses ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de m'en faire...

- Malheureusement, je me rends compte que si. J'ai promis à Elouan de veiller sur toi. En vérité, mis à part te surveiller, je n'ai rien fait d'autre alors que j'aurais dû t'aider à poursuivre ton apprentissage puisque tu venais à peine de maîtriser le septième sens à sa mort. Tu t'es débrouillé tout seul. Ça ne m'aurait pas pris plus de temps de m'occuper de toi en entraînant Milo. Au lieu de ça j'ai même refusé que tu participes. Seulement les choses vont changer maintenant. Du moins, si tu veux encore de mon aide. Et pour ce genre de questions, je vais m'efforcer de vous apporter la réponse qui convient le mieux. Et donc la haine, Camus, si c'est un stimulant certain dans un combat, n'est pour autant pas un sentiment qui te mènera bien loin. Il apporte de l'agressivité mais en aucun cas de la force ou du courage.

L'enfant acquiesce, désolé, et repose son regard sur les flammes.

- Mais je doute fortement qu'il y ait la moindre haine dans ton cœur.

Surpris, Camus relève les yeux vers lui.

- Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un ce n'est pas le haïr ?

- Pas forcément...

Elios sourit, tournant les yeux vers Milo qui venait de répondre, avant qu'il n'ait eu à le faire. S'il est un domaine dans lequel Milo surpasse de très très loin les compétences de son ami, c'est bien celui des sentiments. Alors satisfait, Elios le laisse poursuivre.

- Tu peux vouloir la mort de quelqu'un, simplement parce qu'il en est ainsi dans la justice d'Athéna. Tu peux également la vouloir parce que tu sais qu'elle est la seule issue pour protéger d'autres personnes. En gros, tu peux la vouloir, par devoir, parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

- Milo a raison. Cependant, il reste une chose, un élément important qu'il convient de prendre en compte avant de décider de combattre quelqu'un pour le tuer. Est-ce que la raison en vaut la peine ou puis-je lui pardonner ? Et pour savoir si tu peux pardonner à quelqu'un, c'est assez simple. Athéna pardonne, mais seulement lorsque le coupable cherche à se racheter et qu'il a pris conscience de sa faute. Est-ce que la personne que tu penses haïr éprouve du regret par rapport à ce que tu lui reproches ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Est est-ce que ce que tu lui reproches vaut la peine de le tuer ?

- Dans le sens où c'est un traître doublé d'un lâche et où il est encore parfaitement en état de récidiver, je ne vois qu'une seule façon d'agir au sanctuaire.

Elios fronce légèrement les sourcils.

- De qui parles-tu Camus ?

Voilà. Forcément sa réponse ne pouvait qu'éveiller les soupçons du scorpion et Camus sait désormais qu'il va devoir répondre.

- Je crains que l'assassin de mon maître ait réussi à survivre et qu'il soit ici. Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à vérifier pour en être persuadé...

- Ici ? Au sanctuaire ? Tu veux dire que celui qui a tué Elouan est l'un d'entre nous ?

Alors Camus raconte. L'armure argentée, l'apprenti dont le maître est revenu presque mort, la description des blessures, faite par Aioros, ses recherches sur l'armure du lézard.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me parler de ce fragment d'armure que tu as vu, bien avant ce soir ?

- C'est que... Je n'avais jamais vu d'armure d'argent à ce moment là et les défenseurs d'Athéna ne sont pas seuls à porter ce type de protections. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il s'agisse de l'un d'entre nous et je n'ai même pas réagi en entendant l'histoire du maître de Mysti... Ça n'est que lorsqu' Aioros m'a parlé de l'état des blessures que j'ai été pris de doutes et c'est pourquoi je suis allé à la bibliothèque. Encore ce soir je ne suis pas entièrement persuadé qu'il s'agisse d'Ulrich et j'ai besoin de le vérifier en trouvant son armure ou même en le voyant, je sais que je pourrai le lire en lui.

- Bon... Admettons... Mais tu aurais dû malgré tout m'en parler. Tu as bien trop tendance à vouloir gérer les choses seul. Probablement une volonté de ton maître et de vos entraînements, perdus en Sibérie...

- Maintenant que j'ai vu le Pope et qu'il m'a parlé d'Elouan, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas ordonné. Mon maître a eu le droit à l'hommage qu'il méritait. Ulrich aura agit pour le compte d'un autre en trahissant Athéna.

Elios l'observe longuement. Il est impossible que Camus n'ait pas pu songer qu'en lui donnant l'identité de celui qui a tué son amant, il ne lui fasse rendre gorge lui-même. Se pourrait-il que l'enfant lui laisse délibérément la chance de pouvoir venger celui qu'il aimait ? A t-il seulement le droit, alors qu'il doute d'avoir de nombreuses années devant lui, de priver Camus de cet honneur ?

Pour l'heure, il est de toute façon hors de question qu'il les abandonne sur la plage durant cette nuit pour aller tuer Ulrich. Il restera avec eux pour veiller sur leur sommeil. D'ailleurs, quittant les enfants des yeux, Elios s'allonge sur le sable et observe le ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'été. Elouan pourrait être fier de son apprenti, c'est une certitude.

Ce soir là, Elios parvient difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Son regard dévie vers les deux enfants endormis près de lui sur la plage. Après l'épreuve de la journée, Milo n'a pas résisté longtemps et Camus a fini par le rejoindre. Sont-ils encore ensemble dans leurs rêves ? Elios esquisse un sourire. C'est fort possible. Étrangement, le sentiment qui l'empêche, lui, de prendre un peu de repos, n'est pas la tristesse. Oh bien entendu, le manque est toujours bien réel. Mais aujourd'hui, Milo lui succède et Athéna lui permet d'en profiter, de le voir grandir encore un peu. Plusieurs mois après la mort d'Elouan, c'est aussi en ce jour qu'il réalise que sa mission s'étend non seulement à son élève, mais aussi à Camus. Aider un chevalier des glaces à évoluer lorsqu'on est un scorpion n'est pas une mince affaire. Leurs signes sont si opposés. Par chance, sa proximité avec Elouan lui permet de bien connaître l'esprit des verseaux. Oui, c'est ça, il devra en tenir compte, dans les réponses qu'il apportera aux questions de l'enfant. Tenter de lui servir les mots de son maître. Jouer sur deux fronts en somme, mais il faut bien avouer que ça n'est pas désagréable. Faire appel si souvent à la mémoire d'Elouan, à son âme peut-être, pour veiller sur Camus, a quelque chose de réconfortant.

Et puis, il faut admettre, que si le temps ne permet pas d'oublier la douleur causée par l'absence d'Elouan, il leur permet au moins de combattre cette épreuve, tous les trois, en les rapprochant plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Elios s'esclaffe en secouant la tête. Ses deux gamins, il ne faudrait plus que quelqu'un leur veuille du mal. Et désormais, le comportement si paternel d'Elouan avec son diamant prend tout son sens. Il avait beau le critiquer, aujourd'hui, d'une manière différente, il exprime le même sentiment.

* * *

Se réveiller sur une plage a quelque chose de surnaturel. Le bruit des vagues et des mouettes, le sable déjà brûlant de Grèce et le soleil qui donne une caresse si douce et chaude qu'elle pourrait offrir l'illusion d'un Paradis affranchi de peines et de contraintes. Mais Camus ouvre les yeux et revient à la réalité. A ses côtés, Elios étouffe ce qui reste du feu sous le sable.

- Bonjour gamin.

Camus s'étire en lui répondant, avant de poser les yeux sur la place laissée libre par Milo, et cherche autour de lui l'endroit où il se trouve, avant de rester figé sur la mer. A quelques pas de là, les mollets dans les vagues, Milo discute avec Aphrodite dont les lèvres ne cessent de sourire.

- Ils n'ont pas voulu te réveiller, alors ils sont allés plus loin pour parler.

Elios ne peut retenir un sourire devant la crispation bien visible de l'enfant. Il lui faudra encore un peu d'expérience pour cacher ses sentiments.

- Mais puisque tu ne détestes absolument pas Aphrodite, ça ne doit pas te déranger...

Camus sursaute et repose les yeux vers le maître.

- Non je... C'est une bonne chose qu'ils discutent.

Cette fois Elios éclate de rire.

- Alors là gamin, il va falloir faire mieux pour me convaincre.

- Je crois que nous devrions plutôt les rejoindre...

- Oui certainement. C'est plus prudent. Dans le cas où brusquement le poisson hérisserait ses écailles et s'emparerait de Milo pour le dévorer cru.

- Vous vous moquez !

- Un peu, mais avoue que tu m'en donnes des raisons. Aller, on y va...

Les deux chevaliers riaient pour une raison inconnue lorsque Camus arrive à leur niveau. Milo lui dit bonjour et Aphrodite l'imite après avoir pris soin de se parer d' un sourire provocateur.

- Bonjour Camus. Bien que je n'ai ai jamais douté, je suis venu féliciter Milo pour sa réussite Voilà... Il ne reste plus qu'Aiolia et ce sera normalement fait d'ici quelques jours.

- Je ne te savais pas si généreux, lorsqu'il s'agit de complimenter tes pairs.

- C'est exact. Mais Milo n'est pas n'importe quel pair. Et puis... Il a combattu pour mériter son armure et c'est de loin, la façon la plus louable que je connaisse de devenir chevalier d'or. Et puis Milo a une technique absolument ravissante. Comment veux tu ne pas le féliciter ?

C'est à la limite de ce que peut supporter Camus en matière d'offense et le regard qu'il pose sur Aphrodite le lui laisse parfaitement comprendre. Lui n'a pas combattu, du moins pas au sens premier du terme, pour se montrer digne de l'armure du verseau et prouver qu'il maîtrise son cosmos. Son épreuve était toute autre, basée sur son endurance, sa maîtrise des éléments, son courage et l'amour qu'il peut exprimer envers ceux que protège Athéna. Et ça, Aphrodite ne semble pas le respecter. D'ailleurs, une fois de plus, le poisson sourit de lire sur son visage cet agacement qui prouve sa réussite. Camus le sait, il doit se contrôler. Ne pas lui donner ce plaisir. Alors sagement l'enfant détourne les yeux vers la mer, avant de les reposer sur Aphrodite.

- Tu as raison. Milo a eu à combattre et qui plus est, dans un conflit débarrassant le sanctuaire d'un ennemi. Il eut été dommage, qu'à la manière d'un chevalier de bronze ou d'argent, il doive combattre contre un allié et simplement se montrer plus fort que lui, pour mériter une armure.

Aphrodite manque en lâcher sa rose, mais lui aussi maîtrise presque parfaitement l'art du paraître. Pour autant, le regard qu'ils échangent en cet instant est tout sauf pacifique. Le chevalier du poisson s'est montré plus digne que son maître de porter l'armure, en l'envoyant de vie à trépas. Une coutume que cette maison semble vouloir conserver et que Camus n'approuvera jamais pour l'immoralité et le gâchis qu'elle représente.

Et face à ce duel verbal Elios peine à ne pas rire. Son apprenti de presque neuf ans suscite déjà des rivalités. D'ailleurs, Milo ne sait plus vraiment comment apaiser le conflit dont il prend réellement conscience sans vraiment le comprendre, pour la toute première fois.

Garder sa fierté en toute circonstance. C'est le mantra que se répète inlassablement le poisson dont le visage s'adoucit doucement, allant même jusqu'à retrouver son sourire, saluant silencieusement la victoire du jeune verseau. Du moins pour cette joute, mais pas pour la guerre. Car désormais c'est évident, elle est déclarée.

- Nous nous retrouverons plus tard Milo... Passe une bonne journée.

Le poisson s'éloigne, sans même un regard au verseau. Et pourtant, Camus ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, lui, s'assurant qu'il déserte la plage, avant de reposer son attention sur Milo.

- Bon, tous les deux, c'est bien beau de réclamer à dormir sur la plage, mais il se fait tard, vous n'êtes pas douchés et nous n'avons rien mangé. Alors puisque nous n'avons pas le temps de remonter au temple, nous ferons tous ça au quartier des apprentis. On se dépêche !

Oubliant l'amorce de conflit qui vient d'avoir lieu, les deux enfants acquiescent et prennent la route des arènes. En marchant, Milo observe son ami avant de sourire béatement en rosissant. Après tout, s'il ignore que le conflit d'origine est bien né de la seule volonté d'Aphrodite, ce matin sous ses yeux, c'est Camus qui a lancé les hostilités en insinuant qu'Aphrodite ne félicitait jamais que lui même.

Camus était jaloux. Et ça, ça veut dire qu'il tient d'une façon très particulière à lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aphrodite, drapé dans un voile de colère, entreprend l'ascension du sanctuaire. Alors, certes, le chevalier fait preuve d'une maîtrise que beaucoup lui envient. Mais ce sourcil légèrement froncé, ses lèvres fortement serrées, ne laissent aucun doute sur son humeur, du moins aux yeux du capricorne.

Comme à son habitude, à l'ombre de son temple, Shura s'entraîne. A treize ans, le capricorne dispose déjà d'une silhouette sculptée par les exercices physiques. La réussite passe par une maîtrise du corps et de l'esprit.

- Aphrodite, tu comptais passer sans même me saluer ?

Le chevalier des poissons sursaute avant de se tourner vers lui, retrouvant toute sa superbe. Du reste, le spectacle offert par son ami le corps tendu par l'effort n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Avec un léger sourire, le dernier gardien s'approche et s'installe jambes croisées dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

- Pardonne moi Shura, j'ignorais que tu étais là, mais puisque c'est le cas, il est bien sûr hors de question que je parte sans prendre le temps de discuter un peu avec toi.

Shura s'approche à son tour, marquant un arrêt près d'une table pour leur servir de quoi se rafraîchir.

- Tu « ignorais que j'étais là »... Je m'entraînais Aphrodite. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une activité nécessitant de camoufler mon cosmos. Non, tu es en colère à tel point que tu manques cruellement de concentration. Alors vas y, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Aphrodite fait un geste évasif de la main, comme si la situation ne méritait en aucun cas d'être relatée, mais Shura patiente, persuadé que son ami prendra quand même le temps de la lui expliquer.

- Le problème s'appelle : Camus du verseau.

Bon... Shura ne peut contenir un léger rictus agacé. La rivalité puérile de ces deux là est un point sur lequel il travaille depuis plusieurs semaines et contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, le résultat n'est pas réellement positif.

- Je le trouve plutôt discipliné. Du moins, si tous les chevaliers et apprentis de son âge étaient aussi appliqués, ce sanctuaire aurait un bel avenir.

Aphrodite lève les yeux au plafond avant de les reposer, l'air blasé, sur son vis à vis.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela Shura !

- N'est-ce pas la seule chose vraiment importante ?

Le poisson ignore superbement sa réponse et poursuit.

- Ça fait des années que je m'amuse à faire des petits tests avec eux.

- « Eux » ?

- Et bien oui ! Lui et Milo ! Ils sont assez englués tous les deux pour que ta question soit inutile !

- Et donc ?

- Alors ça fait des années qu'il se comporte de façon très possessive envers de Milo.

- Tu ne crois pas exagérer un peu ? Milo n'a pas l'air d'être emprisonné, ni de s'en plaindre. Et puis je te rappelle que ce sont des enfants et qu'à leur âge, il est classique de vouloir être l'ami exclusif de son « meilleur camarade ». Mais toi, explique moi plutôt en quoi cela te gène depuis si longtemps ?

- J'apprécie beaucoup Milo. Je gage que d'ici quelques années, son amitié sera précieuse. Or, avec Camus en amoureux possessif, je crains que ça ne soit pas possible.

- Amou... Aphrodite, dois-je te rappeler leur âge ?

Cette fois le poisson soupire.

- Shura, Shura, Shura... Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en mon jugement pour ce genre de choses. Il en est amoureux oui, à la façon d'un enfant de presque dix ans. Et même s'il n'en comprends pas encore les tenants et aboutissants, je peux t'assurer qu'il l'est. Et il n'est pas le premier. Souvient toi de Mu. Au même âge, il avait un amoureux, Saga, et un enamouré en la personne d'Aldebaran, alors...

- Justement ça n'est rien d'autre que quelque chose de très enfantin qui n'a pas de fortes raisons de se poursuivre avec le temps.

- Là je suis d'accord avec toi. Peut-être qu'à l'adolescence les choses évolueront. Peut-être...

En proie à un sévère mal de crâne, Shura se pince l'arrête du nez en plissant les yeux.

- Donc tu crains de perdre une amitié, à cause d'un semblant de sentiment amoureux chez deux enfants dont tu as parfaitement conscience que l'avenir ensemble est encore indéfini ?

Fièrement, Aphrodite opine.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?

- Vas y Shura.

- Tu es tout aussi possessif que lui. Et tes provocations on enclenché une discorde dont j'ai vraiment assez, et au milieu de laquelle Milo doit se sentir un peu impuissant.

Droit comme un I, Aphrodite esquisse un sourire, particulièrement fier d'être l'origine d'une rivalité.

- Si comme tu le prétends, Camus est... « amoureux », alors tu dois te douter que ton amitié, sans compétition, leur sera réellement utile, d'ici deux ou trois ans. Si tous les deux vous forcez Milo à choisir, je trouve ça parfaitement injuste et contre productif compte tenu de l'aide qu'ils pourraient avoir à chercher auprès de nous deux si nous étions tous assez proches.

Le dernier gardien grimace et détourne le regard, moins par regret que par vexation. Shura a probablement raison. Il le sait. Mais la lutte est tellement tentante... Néanmoins, il faut avouer, qu'imaginer devenir le confident d'un jeune scorpion en proie aux premiers doutes amoureux, lui procure une intense satisfaction. Alors peut-être que suivre le conseil de Shura en vaut la peine. Lentement Aphrodite retrouve son sourire et tourne à nouveau les yeux vers son ami, acquiesçant en signe de compréhension. Shura se relève pour reprendre son entraînement, satisfait et amusé par le regard gourmand que n'a pas manqué d'avoir son homologue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon... Je vous avoue que je déteste ce chapitre. (Oui je sais faut pas le dire, ça influence la lecture, mais tant pis). Il risque désormais d'y avoir un plus grand délai entre les parutions. Deux à trois semaines je pense... Mais je vais accélérer un peu le rythme de l'histoire après ce chapitre parce que bon j'ai failli m'endormir en l'écrivant... (Punaise je suis contre-productive quand je dis ça...)**

**Bref, prenez un café bien fort et... bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre X**

En contournant l'arène pour se rendre dans le quartier des apprentis, Camus marque un temps d'arrêt, détournant son attention vers l'humiliation en règle se déroulant sur le sable. Ça n'est pas vraiment la compassion, ni la pitié, qui attire son regard vers cet apprenti de niveau inconnu, mordant la poussière de façon récurrente et violente. Après tout, dans l'idée générale, devenir chevalier impose d'être solide, autant physiquement que mentalement et qu'un maître soit particulièrement agressif ne surprend plus personne.

Elios et Milo s'arrêtent à leur tour, observant le verseau pénétrer lentement sur l'arène, l'esprit ailleurs. Aioros fronce les sourcils et amorce un geste afin de se lever et de l'empêcher d'intervenir, mais Shura pose une main sur son bras pour l'en dissuader. Les deux chevaliers échangent un regard entendu. Le capricorne est visiblement au courant d'un élément qu'il ignore et qui justifie de ne pas s'en mêler. Or, Shura est digne de confiance, assez en tous cas, pour que son aîné s'assoit.

Les scorpions comprennent assez rapidement en s'apercevant que le chevalier chargé de l'entraînement porte des séquelles un peu particulières. Un unique bras valide et une boiterie nettement visible. L'apprenti profite de la diversion créée par l'entrée calme et silencieuse de Camus pour s'éloigner et se relever tant bien que mal, craignant plus encore la suite des événements. Quant à Ulrich, le lézard semble outré de l'impertinence de ce gamin de moins de dix ans, à la silhouette trop svelte pour son âge, se permettant d'interrompre son travail et de le dévisager de ses grands yeux carmins vides de tout sentiment. Car en cet instant, Camus ne ressent pas de haine, ni même de colère. En vérité, l'enfant espérait qu'en croisant le regard de l'assassin, il y trouverait une réponse, voir même assez d'honneur pour adoucir sa peine en réalisant qu'au moins, son maître ait pu trouver la mort de la main de quelqu'un de valable. Mais il n'en est rien et son regard vide se transforme bien vite en regard de dépit, achevant d'accroître la colère d'Ulrich.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici le gosse ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Candidat au suicide peut-être ? Déguerpis avant que je sois obligé de te sortir moi-même !

En guise de réponse, un silence total, tandis que Camus baisse les yeux vers ce que laisse apercevoir l'ouverture de sa tunique une peau marquée de brûlures par endroits, celles de la glace. Et comme si cette constatation le ramenait à la raison et que la question du chevalier arrivait enfin à son esprit, l'enfant relève les yeux vers lui.

- Je n'ai hélas aucune bonne raison de le faire. De plus, je devais m'assurer que vous étiez en état de combattre.

Lentement Ulrich écarquille les deux, un instant stupéfait par l'audace de celui qu'il ne voit pas autrement que comme un gamin arrogant. De ce fait, il convient de lui apporter la correction physique qu'il mérite. Se dirigeant vers lui, Ulrich tente de le saisir par l'épaule. Camus n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, fermant les yeux en enflammant son cosmos. Un cosmos gelé atteignant peu à peu les doigts qui tentent de se saisir de l'enfant. Sous la surprise et le mauvais souvenir, Ulrich fait un pas en arrière, tandis que l'enfant rouvre les yeux pour lire dans le rictus de son vis à vis, une stupéfaction inquiète.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je doute que vous ayez pris la peine de vous présenter à mon maître avant de le tuer.

Depuis les arènes, Misty s'élance en courant et rejoint Camus comme si la présence d'un or au milieu du terrain rendait possible l'intervention de tous. Le chevalier fronce légèrement les sourcils, troublé par la présence de l'enfant dans un moment pareil. Ulrich profite de son inattention pour faire le point sur la situation. Le cosmos gelé ressenti en tentant de poser la main sur l'enfant ne laisse aucun doute sur son identité. Cette force, il n'est pas prêt de pouvoir l'oublier. Et puis s'il avait encore eu un doute après cela, les mots prononcés par l'enfant ne font que confirmer ses craintes.

- Camus tu as vu ?! Il paraît que c'est mon maître !

- Il paraît, effectivement.

Devant la glaciale réponse du saint, l'enfant semble mesurer la tension palpable entre les deux combattants et son sourire se fane. Le message est passé. Au sanctuaire depuis peu de temps, le petit français a déjà acquis la certitude que lorsque deux chevaliers ont un contentieux, celui-ci se règle la plupart du temps par la force et qu'il ne se termine le plus souvent que par la mort du perdant.

- Misty, il faut que tu retournes avec les autres, voir même, que tu quittes cette arène.

L'enfant semble comprendre mais ne peut s'empêcher de retenir la main du verseau. Après tout, peu importe celui qui semble être son maître. Camus le seconde depuis des semaines et c'est à lui qu'il s'est attaché. Or, ce que l'enfant perçoit de la scène qui se joue devant lui, c'est la fureur d'un adulte face à la résolution d'un enfant d'à peine dix ans. Camus s'efforce de le réconforter du regard.

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Retourne avec les autres maintenant.

A regret, l'enfant s'exécute. S'il est une chose que l'on apprend vite au sanctuaire, c'est bien le respect de l'autorité des plus grands.

- Tu ferais mieux de suivre ton propre conseil et d'imiter ce gamin en quittant l'arène.

- Vous vous souvenez d'Elouan du verseau n'est-ce pas ?

A cette question, Ulrich porte une main à son menton, avant de plisser les yeux, l'air extrêmement songeur.

- Laisse moi réfléchir... Ah oui ! N'était-ce pas cet arrogant chevalier d'or auquel j'ai appris l'humilité avant de l'envoyer de vie à trépas ?... Oui... C'est ça... Je vois à ton regard furieux que j'ai fait mouche.

- Dites moi pourquoi vous l'avez fait.

- Il ne me semble pas te devoir quoi que ce soit.

Ulrich ne peut poursuivre, recevant de plein fouet l'impact d'un aiguillon écarlate tandis qu'Elios passe à son tour par dessus la rambarde du terrain d'entraînement pour les rejoindre.

- Je t'en conjure Camus, laisse le moi. Tu le tuerais trop vite et je te promets, moi, de réussir à le faire parler.

Le laisser à Elios, Camus l'avais déjà envisagé, en vertu de la relation que les deux hommes ont partagée. Aussi, la requête de l'ancien chevalier ne le surprend pas le moins du monde. Elle le soulage, presque. Non pas qu'il n'ait la force ou le courage d'accomplir cette tache, mais le fait de voir chez le scorpion une telle volonté de venger Elouan lui réchauffe le cœur en prouvant l'intensité de ses sentiments. Alors Camus acquiesce et reçoit en retour un sourire chargé de sens. Une sorte de promesse, un remerciement. Puis Elios se tourne vers Ulrich et s'en approche tandis que l'argent tentait de se relever, un rictus de douleur au visage.

- Alors Ulrich, ça faisait longtemps dis moi... Tu reprends le chemin du professorat ? Tu sais que ça n'est pas conseillé d'enseigner quoi que ce soit aux apprentis du sanctuaire lorsque l'on a soi-même une connaissance imparfaite des devoirs d'un chevalier ?

Ulrich masque au maximum une voix gémissante en parvenant enfin à se remettre debout.

- De quoi tu parles scorpion ?

- De ta façon de parler à un chevalier d'or.

- Ça n'est qu'un gamin.

- Un enfant, déjà élevé au rang de chevalier d'or oui. Et il me semble que ça n'est pas ton cas. Mais visiblement, c'est récurent chez toi, de nous en vouloir... Il t'a posé une question.

- Et il n'aura pas la réponse !

Elios eclate de rire.

- Ah tu crois pouvoir rester muet ? Prétention... Tu ne supporteras que quelques aiguilles avant de me supplier de te laisser la vie et de me dire ce que le petit t'a demandé. Alors peut-être, à ce moment là, qu'il choisira, lui, de me demander de te laisser la vie... Ou pas.

Le combat s'engage, Ulrich rassemblant ses forces pour opposer son cosmos à celui de l'ancien scorpion. Dans les gradins, Masque de mort fronce les sourcils. Elios semble prendre le dessus. L'aiguille écarlate infligée en début de combat affaiblit son adversaire. Après un regard vers les hauteurs du sanctuaire, le cancer cherche à atteindre le cosmos du pope.

_- Il va parler... Elios prend le dessus et sa technique le fera assez souffrir pour qu'il avoue._

Dans son trône, Saga s'immobilise, suivant mentalement le combat. Si Ulrich dévoile qu'il n'a fait qu'agir sur ordre du Pope, il est fort possible qu'Elios accorde tous les crédits à cette révélation. Il connaissait Shion et jamais le Pope assassiné n'aurait touché sans raison à l'un de ses protégés.

Quant à tuer le scorpion avant qu'il ne parvienne à obtenir sa réponse, jamais il ne trouverait une justification crédible pour endormir la vigilance de tous. Et puis il faut admettre que depuis son retour, le huitième gardien observe ses ordres à la lettre, lui facilitant les choses et prolongeant sa vie, sans en avoir conscience. Le lézard est bien plus dérangeant. Il en sait trop.

_- Alors débarrasse nous d'Ulrich avant qu'il ne parle. Après tout, il n'est qu'un argent vieillissant qui n'a physiquement plus vraiment d'intérêt. _

Le quatrième gardien esquisse un sourire et se concentre sur le combat. Elios a pris le dessus, s'apprêtant à porter le coup de grâce, l'Antarès. Mais une dernière fois, le chevalier d'or lui repose la question. Cette réponse, il l'a promise à Camus mais c'est aussi pour le sanctuaire et pour Elouan qu'elle a de l'importance. La vérité doit être connue, afin de protéger l'avenir.

Mais alors qu'Ulrich semble, sous la douleur, décidé à parler, la vie l'abandonne, frappé par les vagues d'Hadès. Dans l'arène, le silence s'est installé, tous se sont tournés vers le quatrième gardien. Un rire fou s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se lève pour quitter les lieux.

- Nous voilà quittes scorpion. Tu m'as privé de mon jouet la derniere fois, tu te souviens ? Voilà, je t'ai privé du tien.

- Mais il fallait qu'il parle abruti de cancer !

Elios est furieux, mais pour toute réponse, le chevalier ricane, leur tourne le dos et quitte les arènes, accompagnant son geste d'un très révélateur bras d'honneur. Au moins le Pope sera ravi. Il était l'Homme de la situation. Celui qui avait une raison de lui voler sa proie pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Le trio reste un moment figé par la consternation. Le reste des spectateurs semble également interdit. C'est la voix de Milo, rattrapé par sa promesse à Elouan, qui les sort de leur silence.

- Nous finirons par le savoir. Ce genre de choses finit toujours par éclater aux yeux de tous. C'est vous qui me l'avez enseigné, maître, que le secret d'une trahison n'est qu'éphémère.

Elios acquiesce, posant une main sur l'épaule de chacun des deux enfants pour les emmener hors de l'arène. Inutile de rester ici. Aucun d'eux n'est soulagé, c'est une évidence, et le spectacle de ce cadavre muet ne fait qu'en rajouter à leur déception.

- Oui Milo, nous le saurons. En attendant, vous avez eu là l'illustration parfaite de ce que vous ne devez absolument jamais devenir. Aveuglés par la vengeance au point d'en commettre des actes stupides et contre-productifs pour la sécurité du sanctuaire... Quand je pense que j'ai un jour dit à Elouan que j'aurais aimé avoir un apprenti comme lui.

- Je suis bien mieux que lui alors ?

Elios esquisse un sourire. Objectif atteint.

- Mille fois petite flamme, mille fois.

Milo reprend sa marche, souriant. Son surnom, c'est bien la première fois qu'Elios le réutilise depuis la mort de son amant. Peut-être que la vérité leur est encore cachée, mais Elouan est en partie vengé avec la mort d'Ulrich et visiblement, son maître s'en trouve quelque peu apaisé.

Discrètement, Milo pose son regard sur Camus. Son ami semble réfléchir. Il est évident qu'il n'est pas satisfait, mais lui non plus n'a pas raté ce petit détail concernant Elios. Son regard croise celui de Milo. Juste de quoi le rassurer. Il va bien. Ulrich est mort, Elios n'est pas...

Brusquement Camus s'arrête, les yeux horrifiés.

- Votre bras ! Il saigne !

Interloqué Elios s'arrête à son tour et observe l'enfant avant de baisser le regard vers sa blessure et d'éclater de rire. Camus et sa répugnance vis à vis du sang.

- Ça n'est rien gamin. Il s'est défendu. J'aurai plusieurs hématomes, ce sera douloureux quelques jours et puis plus rien.

Camus acquiesce un peu honteux. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Elios le croit douillet. Mais le chevalier ébroue ses cheveux d'un air rassurant et reprend son chemin.

- N'empêche qu'il faut aller à l'infirmerie, ajoute Milo, sur un ton qu'il espère convainquant.

Et pour renforcer sa volonté, le jeune scorpion s'empare de son bras pour le tirer vers le baraquement faisant office d'infirmerie ou de morgue, accessoirement.

- Voyez-vous ça... C'est trois fois rien, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller.

- Tant mieux si c'est trois fois rien vous n'en sortirez que plus vite !

- Oh toi... Ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas pris une bonne correction je crois...

Mais le blond ne lui répond que par un air d'ange légèrement rosissant.

- Très bien, mais je vous préviens qu'après vous avez intérêt à vous mettre sérieusement à l'entraînement. Ce qui vient d'arriver ne doit pas peser sur votre conscience au point de ralentir votre apprentissage.

* * *

Une salle assez sombre, petite, dans une bâtisse en brique construite à la va-vite. Austère et inquiétante. Voilà tout ce qui ressort de l'infirmerie, rarement utilisée, sinon pour les grands blessés ou les tout jeunes apprentis, chaque chevalier préférant s'abstenir d'y passer pour confier à son seul cosmos le soin de le rétablir.

Mais finalement, Elios n'a pas vraiment insisté pour éviter cette épreuve imposée par les enfants. Une sorte de résurgence d'un besoin de côtoyer des visages appartenant à sa génération, et là bas, il sait qu'il peut en trouver. Le chevalier d'argent Typhon de l'Aigle est un de ceux là et la visite de son ancien ami, bien que visiblement blessé, semble lui faire plaisir.

- Elios du scorpion. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Non pas que j'espérais te voir finir un entraînement à l'infirmerie, tu t'en doutes, mais ce sont nos...

- Oui, nos soirées extra-sanctuaire qui te manquent !

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire.

- Attends, tu vas voir qui est revenue parmi nous ! Ariane ! Viens donc voir qui nous avons à soigner !

D'une pièce adjacente, les deux enfants voient arriver une silhouette féminine féline dont le masque leur confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'une femme. Ariane du serpentaire. Une vieille amie du verseau et du scorpion ayant quitté le sanctuaire depuis plusieurs mois. Camus, lui, ne l'a donc pas revue depuis trois ans.

Elios semble heureux de la revoir elle aussi et les enfants discernent une sorte de soulagement, presque une forme de sérénité, dans le regard du scorpion, liées à la présence de ses deux anciens frères d'armes. Un peu comme si certains repères se reformaient autour de lui après une longue période d'errance.

- Ariane... J'ignorais que tu étais rentrée au sanctuaire. Tu es resplendissante. As tu trouvé ton apprenti ?

- Je suis rentrée d'Italie avec _elle_. C'est _une_ _apprentie_.

- Et bien si elle te ressemble, les gamins ont du souci à se faire !

- Hey mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

Les deux hommes échangent un regard entendu sans lui répondre.

- Bon je ne te présente pas Camus et Milo...

- Vous semblez sages comme des images, chevaliers du scorpion et du verseau... Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, moi en revanche, je me souviens parfaitement de vous. Vous avez bien grandi.

- Ils sont en phase d'observation. Profitez-en, en général, après, les ennuis commencent.

Camus s'avance d'un pas.

- Je me souviens de vous et mon maître parle de vous en des termes très positifs dans ses journaux.

Ariane esquisse un sourire derrière son masque, avant qu'un soupire un peu triste ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Oui. Elouan était un ami. Ce qui est arrivé est incompréhensible.

Elios acquiesce, serrant le poing au souvenir de ce qui vient d'arriver.

- Et cet imbécile de cancer à brisé dans l'œuf nos espoirs de faire la lumière sur cette histoire. Mais nous trouverons.

Ariane Opine avant de revenir vers lui et d'ôter sensuellement le haut de la tunique portée par Elios, désormais tachée de sang. Trop sensuellement sûrement pour que le geste soit dénué d'une nette volonté de le séduire. Typhon s'esclaffe en secouant la tête.

- Figure toi, mon ami, que l'on m'a fichu à moi aussi _une_ apprentie. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'une fille ?

L'aigle évite de justesse le projectile lancé par Ariane. De quoi faire sourire le scorpion, finalement apaisé dans cette ambiance familière.

- Ne sois pas trop prompt à juger la nature de ton apprentie. Je l'ai fait avant toi et... Milo est tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait, en réalité.

- Et bien tu auras mis du temps à t'en rendre compte, s'amuse la jeune femme en commençant à nettoyer son bras.

Milo quant à lui, s'est contenté de rosir en jouant avec ses cheveux machinalement.

- Elios, ajoute Typhon en s'approchant du duo. Viens avec nous ce soir. Nous descendons à Rodorio. Une soirée, comme par le passé, avec quelques uns de notre vieux groupe.

- Non.

La réponse du chevalier d'or n'a pas tardé, mêlée d'autorité et de résolution.

- Elios...

- Ariane, j'ai dit non.

- Mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plaît !

Elios soupire, mais ne dit plus un mot.

- Nous savons tous, du moins ceux qui étaient vos amis, quelle était la relation que vous aviez, toi et Elouan. Et de ce fait, crois bien que nous imaginons très bien à quel point il peut te manquer. Mais, ça fait des mois que tu ne sors plus pour autre chose que les entraînements avant de retourner t'enfermer chez toi. Même typhon qui n'a pourtant pas quitté le sanctuaire, ne t'a pas vu depuis ton retour.

Dans leur coin, Camus et Milo prient pour qu'on les oublie. S'il y a une certaine forme de gène à assister à ce genre de scène, pour autant les deux enfants veulent entendre la suite. Après tout, la vie d'Elios les concerne et leur récent statut de chevalier les pousse à oublier leur jeune âge pour se donner l'illusion qu'ils ont leur place dans ce genre de conversation. D'ailleurs, Ariane reprend, sans que le scorpion ne l'ait interrompue.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Elouan aurait voulu que tu portes son deuil tout le reste de ta vie.

A nouveau, Elios serre le poing, histoire de contenir la rage qu'il ressent à entendre cette phrase. Une vérité certainement. Mais et alors ? Si lui, a envie de porter son deuil, en quoi cela peut les regarder ? C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il peut faire désormais, pour se sentir proche de lui. Le regretter et... s'occuper des deux gamins.

- Viens avec nous ce soir. Nous ne serons que cinq ou six. Et puis... Si tu le veux... Une fois de retour au sanctuaire...

Elios fronce les sourcils, la voix légèrement menaçante.

- Ariane...

- Nous pourrions échanger juste une nuit. Je ne te propose rien d'autre que de respecter nos anciens accords. Une simple nuit de plaisir, entre amis, tous les deux.

- Et ça ne te gène pas de balancer ce genre de choses devant les gosses ?

- Pas du tout. Il n'y a plus de notion d'âge au sanctuaire. Ils sont censés pouvoir tout entendre non ?

Ariane se pare d'un sourire qu'Elios n'a aucun mal à deviner derrière son masque, tout en poursuivant adroitement ses soins.

- Ariane a raison, Elios. J'insiste, viens avec nous ce soir. Comme avant.

- J'ai deux jeunes chevaliers d'or dont je dois achever l'apprentissage. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ce genre de frivolités.

- Tu as changé.

Cette fois le tempérament sanguin du scorpion reprend le dessus.

- Mais évidemment que j'ai changé ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement ? Vous croyez qu'on peut ne pas changer après s'être rendu compte que l'on a passé sa vie sans voir ce qu'il était important de regarder ? Je sais qu'il me reste moins d'années que celles déjà parcourues. Et la seule chose que je puisse encore faire, c'est d'emmener ces deux gamins là, aussi loin que je le pourrai. Parce qu'à cause de l'air malsain du sanctuaire et de cette nouvelle ère qui vient de débuter et qui marque la fin de la paix, ils ont hérité d'un titre qu'ils n'ont pas l'âge de porter. Elouan était le premier. Aujourd'hui des traîtres sont parmi nous au sanctuaire et ceux qui sont destinés à lutter et à subir la guerre qui s'annonce, ce sont eux.

Avec autant de tristesse que de colère, Elios pointe les deux enfants silencieux du doigt.

- Ce sanctuaire, n'est plus celui que nous avons connu. Le Pope est invisible, il se tient à l'écart, repousse ses chevaliers. Des traîtres sont parmi nous, Ulrich en était un. Le cancer est totalement frappé. Le gémeau a disparu. Je suis étrangement le dernier des anciens ors. Je veux m'occuper d'eux et leur montrer autre chose que cet endroit où nous finirons tous par étouffer. A leur âge, nous voyagions. Je veux les faire voyager. J'ai écrit au Pope, vu que je n'ai plus la permission de monter le voir, afin de lui demander de nous confier une prochaine mission. Je dois les préparer. Je n'ai plus que cela en tête.

- Juste une soirée et une nuit Elios. Ensuite, tu pourras te réinvestir pleinement dans ta mission.

Face au caractère d'Ariane, sensiblement aussi buté que le sien, le scorpion soupire et s'enfonce dans son siège.

- Milo, Camus, je sens que ça va être long... Vous devriez aller vous entraîner seuls, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Les deux enfants échangent un regard, à la fois inquiets et contrariés d'avoir à le laisser. Mais finalement, c'est plus la signification des sentiments exprimés par Elios qui les met mal à l'aise, mais qu'ils ne peuvent pour autant pas ignorer. Ils sont devenus sa seule préoccupation et d'une certaine façon, le souci qu'il se fait pour eux dans cette ambiance étrange, le prive totalement de la moindre opportunité de songer, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, un peu à lui. Les deux enfants opinent. Après tout, peut-être qu'en leur absence, Ariane et Typhon parviendront plus facilement à le convaincre.

* * *

- Alors... Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas Elios.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour faire ce que j'ai refusé de faire durant tant d'années. Être libre d'aimer et de m'occuper de ces deux gamins là comme je l'entends. Le cosmos d'Athéna est faible, mais il est bien là. A sa manière, elle a conscience de nos souffrances et tente de les apaiser. Près d'elle je trouve encore la force de continuer. Mais en vérité, et ce même si je ne veux pas les quitter maintenant, je suis fatigué. Pour autant je n'abandonnerai jamais ni Milo, ni Camus. Mais ce soir, vous m'obligez à... quitter la route balisée que j'emprunte et qui me permet d'avancer sans me retourner. Je crains qu'il ne soit difficile d'y retourner ensuite.

- Dans ce cas, c'est que cette route ne te plaît pas tant que cela...

- Comment voudrais tu qu'elle me plaise ? Il n'y a que la mort au bout de cette route.

- Pour chacun d'entre nous, la mort est au bout de la route et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Vous le comprendrez lorsque vos gamines seront plus âgées. Je ne crains pas la mort, bien au contraire. Je ne fais que l'attendre. Je dois juste la repousser, pour les gamins. C'est... la leur, que je crains. Nous savons depuis le départ que notre mission est de leur transmettre nos connaissances, mais jamais, on ne nous a dit comment nous y prendre. Je comprends désormais bien mieux le coté si peu pédagogue de mon propre maître. Alors je suis en droit de m'interroger sur mes choix vis à vis de leur apprentissage. Milo est mon apprenti. Camus ne l'est pas certes, mais il a besoin de mon aide et il me respecte. Je sais qu'Elouan lui a laissé de quoi enrichir ses connaissances et son expérience. Mais à sa manière, il compte sur moi. C'est un peu comme si j'en avais deux. Alors je suis responsable, pour ces deux là, de les aider à faire les choix qui leur permettront d'appréhender cette guerre avec succès.

- Et bien visiblement, tu es bien trop impliqué avec ces deux là pour éprouver la moindre difficulté à reprendre tes fonctions auprès d'eux après notre petite soirée... En fait, tu ne fais que confirmer ce que nous savons. Tu es peut-être fatigué, mais tu n'abandonnes jamais. Tu parles de l'aide apportée par le cosmos d'Athéna, mais c'est indéniable, il n'y a pas que cela. C'est aussi ton amour pour eux qui te porte. Et tout comme celui de la Déesse envers toi, il n'est pas près de s'éteindre. Alors viens.

–-

Même si durant cette journée d'entraînement Elios ne reparle pas de sa conversation et surtout de sa conclusion devant les deux enfants, la réussite de ses deux amis ne fait aucun doute. Cette petite moue irritée d'avoir dû céder, ce pâle éclat de regret dans son regard, opposés à un visible soulagement de respirer quelques heures un autre air que celui du sanctuaire, achèvent de faire sourire en silence les deux enfants. C'est pourquoi pour une fois, le soir venu, Camus et Milo ne font aucune difficulté pour se séparer et rentrer chacun se coucher dans leur temple.

Du moins jusqu'au départ d'Elios, puisque vers vingt-trois heures, Shura voit débarquer en courant un verseau visiblement pressé de rejoindre le huitième temple puisqu'il se contente de lui crier en passant les politesses de rigueur. Le capricorne secoue la tête avant de reprendre ses activités.

Essoufflé, Camus interrompt sa course à l'entrée du temple du scorpion en appelant son jeune défenseur.

- Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui Camus, mais je te signale que tu ne m'as pas encore dit « où »...

- Juste en bas de chez toi.

- En bas de... Chez la balance ?

- Oui. Je t'expliquerai quand nous y serons !

Et à son tour de le saisir par le poignet pour l'emporter à toute vitesse dans les dédales de marches menant au septième temple.

Une fois dans le couloir sacré, les deux visiteurs ralentissent le pas. L'ambiance est, presque moite, chaude, rassurante. Camus attrape sa main et la serre dans la sienne. Le temple est cependant d'un noir profond à cette heure de la journée et le moment n'est pas venu de se séparer et de se perdre. Puis très vite, l'espace s'ouvre sur la salle consacrée à l'autel d'Athéna et à la septième constellation. La salle des combats, plus lumineuse, sans pour autant bénéficier d'une ouverture vers le ciel, comme si la seule présence de l'autel suffisait à créer la lumière. Camus s'assoit à même le sol et Milo l'imite, s'installant juste en face de lui sans lâcher sa main.

- Dis moi ce que nous faisons là maintenant.

- Il y a bien longtemps, Mu m'a dit qu'un jour, en s'égarant dans le temple de la balance, il avait entendu sa voix.

A cette seule phrase, les yeux du petit scorpion se mettent à briller d'envie et de défi. Camus sourit ils se sont compris.

- Alors tu as attendu que je sois chevalier pour que l'on vienne ici tenter de communiquer avec lui ? Mais tu sais, Mu est un télépathe...

- Oui, mais nous sommes deux et Elouan a écrit dans l'un de ses livres, que l'alliance des énergies des chevaliers d'or aboutit à la naissance d'un pouvoir plus grand encore, aussi dévastateur que profitable, selon la façon dont on l'utilise. Alors toi et moi, je voudrais que l'on essaie de joindre nos cosmos pour rechercher l'esprit du chevalier de la balance.

- Et si cela fonctionne, nous ferons de même avec Saga !

Camus sourit à nouveau. Oui, ils se sont parfaitement compris.

- Et vous savez que ce que vous souhaitez faire peut être dangereux ?

Les deux enfants tournent les yeux vers Aioros, appuyé à une colonne à l'entrée de la salle. Et le sagittaire relève les sourcils, mi amusé, mi surpris en constatant les mines parfaitement conscientes des deux enfants qui le dévisagent.

- Oui... J'aurais dû me douter que vous le saviez. Cependant, fournissez autant d'efforts à contenir cette énergie qu'à la monopoliser. Car elle détruirait ce temple aussi sûrement que vous même, si vous ne parveniez plus à la contrôler. Et je vous rappelle au passage, que vous ne portez pas vos armures. Et surtout, tous les deux, ne vous laissez pas griser par un tel pouvoir. N'oubliez pas la règle de base de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Le combat singulier.

Les deux enfants acquiescent, esquissant un sourire au conseil de leur aîné.

- Tu vas où Aioros ?

Le concerné sourit.

- Je vais voir le Pope. Nous nous reverrons lorsque je redescendrai. Soyez prudents.

Juste après le départ du neuvième gardien, Milo resserre sa prise autour de sa main pour attirer sur lui toute l'attention du jeune verseau.

- Camus, avant d'essayer de trouver le chevalier de la balance, j'aimerais que nous parlions de quelque chose.

Interloqué, le verseau le laisse poursuivre, visiblement conscient que le sujet dont ils vont être amenés à débattre n'est pas évident à exposer s'il en croit la tension contenue dans les doigts de Milo.

- Par le passé, j'ai souvent été triste lorsque je voyais la relation que tu entretenais avec ton maître et les difficultés que j'éprouvais avec Elios. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, j'ai compris les raisons qu'il avait de se comporter ainsi vis à vis de moi. Lorsqu' Elouan est mort, Elios m'a dit une chose.

Milo fronce les sourcils en levant légèrement les yeux, concentré à faire revenir à son esprit avec exactitude les mots prononcés par son maître.

- Il a dit, au sujet de sa mort _la souffrance est à la hauteur des sentiments que l'on éprouve_. Mais il a également ajouté, que sa mort faisait partie, depuis le départ, des leçons qu'il cherchait à t'apprendre. Et je t'avoue, que je l'ai alors trouvé plus cruel que ne l'est mon maître.

Milo baisse légèrement les yeux, s'attendant à une réaction virulente de son camarade, mais les redresse assez vite devant ce seul silence qui lui répond. Au lieu d'afficher les stigmates d'une colère qui pourrait sembler justifiée, Camus esquisse un sourire, sans cesser de l'observer.

- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Non. Je veux savoir jusqu'où tu veux en venir, continue.

- Et bien en fait... Je voulais que nous nous fassions une promesse.

- Une promesse ? Laquelle ?

- Elios a également ajouté, que tu allais changer désormais et je m'en suis inquiété sur le moment. Je n'ai pas réellement compris, vu les circonstances, ce qu'il souhaitait signifier. Mais depuis quelques mois, ses mots me restent en mémoire et je crois désormais, que j'en mesure les conséquences. Et... Ça n'est pas pour autant que cela me fait moins peur. Je crains que cette leçon nous éloigne. En vérité, je crains que tu luttes afin de ne plus t'attacher à personne et qu'un jour ou l'autre, à cause de cela, nous soyons séparés. Parce qu'entre toi et moi, ça n'est pas comme avec les autres et j'y tiens beaucoup. Alors je voulais que l'on se promette, qu'en dehors de ce que nous impose notre devoir de chevalier, nous ne serons jamais séparés et que nous serons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, dans nos pensées et dans nos actes. Moi en tous cas, je te le promets.

Sans vraiment que Milo n'ait le temps d'appréhender sa réponse, Camus enroule les bras autour de son cou et le serre contre lui. Le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, le spectacle d'un scorpion rose d'émotion lui est hélas impossible à contempler. Mais en guise de réponse, même s'il reste silencieux, Milo a refermé ses bras autour lui. Que Camus soit aussi démonstratif, ça n'arrive que lorsqu'ils sont séparés plus d'une journée ou bien lorsque le chagrin lui rappelle que Milo demeure en toute situation, un ami et un soutien solide.

Mais cette fois, c'est bien différent. Cette demande de promesse n'est issue que de deux choses. La crainte qu'il peut avoir de le perdre et l'évolution naturelle de leur relation qui peu à peu, se démarque davantage de celle qu'ils entretiennent avec les autres chevaliers.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être honnête envers toi Milo. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'est pas le cas avec les autres. Alors moi aussi, je te promets que cela va continuer... Avec toi seulement. Mais Milo, mon maître n'a jamais été cruel. Si l'idée est bien que l'on souffre à hauteur des sentiments que l'on éprouve, Elouan ne se contentait pas de dire cela. Et pour cause. Il ne s'est jamais interdit d'aimer Elios et il a accepté toutes ses conditions pendant de nombreuses années, plutôt que de s'éloigner pour se protéger. Tout simplement parce qu'il disait aussi, que l'intensité, la profondeur d'une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit, est une source de force dans laquelle il faut puiser pour avancer. Même la souffrance, à l'image de la colère, est à mobiliser pour faire du cosmos des verseaux ce qu'il est amené à devenir.

- Et tu as réussi.

- Athéna m'a aidé. Grâce à toi. Tu imagines ce que doit être la douceur de son cosmos lorsqu'elle est éveillée ? J'aimerais Milo, même si ça n'est qu'une seule fois, avoir un jour la chance de la voir à ce moment là.

Le scorpion esquisse un sourire, tournant les yeux vers l'autel dédié à la déesse, le regard brillant au souvenir de cette si chaude tendresse protectrice émanant du nouveau-né.

- Avec Athéna auprès de nous, en réalité, nous pourrions tout supporter...

_- Jeunes chevaliers d'or..._

Instantanément, les deux enfants se regardent, surpris et quelque peu troublés par cette voix usée mais non moins moralisatrice qui résonne à leur esprit.

_- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il soit nécessaire qu'Athéna soit physiquement à vos cotés pour que vous soyez protégés ? Si je comprends votre besoin, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle fait partie intégrante de votre cosmos et même en sommeil vous ressentez sa présence auprès de vous depuis qu'il s'est éveillé. Ne soyez pas sourd à son appel jeunes défenseurs d'Athéna et effectivement, aussi sûrement qu'elle ne vous abandonnera jamais, vous viendrez à bout de toutes les difficultés. Maintenant, retournez donc dans vos temples._

- Chevalier de la balance, pourrons nous revenir ici ?

_- Camus, le temple de la balance protégera toujours les fidèles d'Athéna venant en son sein y chercher une forme de protection. Mais vous deux, vous n'aurez bientôt plus besoin de qui que ce soit pour cela._

Apaisés, les deux jeunes chevaliers abandonnent rapidement les lieux, regagnant chacun le temple qu'ils passeront assurément leur existence à défendre.


End file.
